Naruto: El Entretenimiento de Kushina
by Crimson Dragon VIRUS
Summary: Naruto prepara una fiesta en su casa para sus amigos, sus padres salieron a una cena de negocios con el jefe de Minato, Kushina vuelve inesperadamente a su casa, solo para encontrarse con su hijo y un par de amigos a los cuales entretendrá para no hecharle a perder la fiesta a su hijo. M por lemons, (Incesto)
1. Cap 1: La Fiesta

**Hola a todos Crimson Dragon VIRUS aquí otra vez pero ahora con un nuevo fic, ahora en el universo de Naruto, a decir verdad esta trama la había leído anteriormente de otro fic el cual creo que fue borrado por el autor original, desconozco el motivo por el cual fue borrado, pero siguiendo con el tema, me gusto mucho la idea del fic y decidí hacer mi propia versión de este, Categoría M por lemons, contiene incesto este fi casi que a los que no les guste leer sobre este tipo de temas ni se molesten en hacerlo, posiblemente habrá Gangbang en futuros capítulos, aquí hubo una pequeña probada del tema, asi que están advertidos.**

Naruto: El Entretenimiento de Kushina

Capitulo 1: La Fiesta

Minato y Kushina se encontraban llegando a un restaurante de lujo, para una cena de negocios con el jefe de Minato, pero se detuvieron en la entrada del restaurante

"Cariño, creo que deje mi teléfono en casa, iré rápidamente a buscarlo" dijo Kushina angustiada por su celular

"Está bien Kushina, le diré a mi jefe que llegaras un poco tarde, toma un taxi para que sea más rápido" dijo Minato a su esposa

Enseguida Kushina alzó su brazo y enseguida un taxi se detuvo a lado de la pareja

"No tardaré mucho amor" dijo Kushina guiñándole un ojo a Minato

Minato solo sonrió mientras veía como el taxi se alejaba

Mientras tanto en casa de los Uzumaki, se encontraban algunos jóvenes que ayudaban a Naruto a preparar todo para la fiesta que estaban organizando

"Ya casi está todo listo, solo falta un elemento muy importante para que la fiesta sea un éxito" dijo Sasuke Uchiha, uno de los mejores amigos de Naruto

"Y cual sería ese elemento del que hablas Sasuke?" preguntaba Kiba Inuzuka otro de los amigos que ayudaban a Naruto

"Ese sería el alcohol mi estimado amante de los perros" respondió Sasuke

"Sasuke no te preocupes por eso, ahora mismo voy a comprar lo necesario" fue lo que dijo Naruto en respuesta al dilema que tenían

"Naruto, si quieres ve y compra lo necesario y nosotros terminamos de arreglar aquí" fue la propuesta de Sasuke

"Perfecto, gracias chicos, volveré en un momento" dijo Naruto mientras agarraba las llaves de su auto y salía de su casa a comprar el alcohol

"Vamos a terminar rápido para esperar a los demás" dijo Sasuke a Kiba para tener todo listo

Pasado unos 20 minutos, Kushina llegó a su casa, pero como no quería echar a perder la fiesta de su hijo, la cual ellos le prometieron que no estarían en casa durante la fiesta, decidió entrar por la puerta de atrás, ir por su teléfono y salir sin que nadie la viera.

Abrió la puerta y entró haciendo el mínimo ruido posible, llegó a su cuarto rápidamente, agarró su celular y salió del cuarto, intentó salir rápidamente pero justo antes de salir por la puerta de atrás nuevamente, Sasuke se encontró con ella.

"Hola, no te vi llegar, soy Sasuke, mucho gusto" saludaba Sasuke sorprendido por ver a una mujer pelirroja muy hermosa, de ojos color gris-violeta, un vestido de noche negro muy revelador, con la parte de los pechos ligeramente expuesta, unos enormes pechos 36DD, caderas por las que cualquier hombre mataría para que su mujer tuviera, un enorme trasero bien formado y sus piernas bien definidas, dando prueba que se ejercitaba y cuidaba su figura, también vestía tacones negros ligeramente altos, que combinaban con su vestido.

Kushina sorprendida por encontrarse al amigo de Naruto no pudo hacer mucho así que decidió seguirle la corriente

"H-hola mucho gusto, soy Kushina, estaba buscando a Naruto, pero por lo que veo no está aquí" dijo Kushina algo nerviosa

"Oh ya veo, Naruto salió un momento, no debe tardar en llegar, te gustaría esperarlo con nosotros?" dijo Sasuke mientras tomaba de la mano a Kushina y la llevaba a la sala donde todo estaba listo para la fiesta.

"Mmmm no sé si sea buena idea" dijo Kushina de forma pensativa haciéndose al difícil

"Vamos, un rato nada mas, Naruto no debe tardar mucho" dijo Sasuke mientras se sentaba en el sillón jalando a Kushina junto a él, haciendo que se sentara.

"Está bien pero solo por un rato" dijo Kushina accediendo y viendo a Kiba el cual se quedaba mirando a Kushina cautivado por la belleza de la pelirroja

"Oh Kiba, ella es Kushina, está buscando a Naruto pero le dije que no estaba, debe estar por llegar"

"Ya veo, s-soy K-Kiba Inuzuka, mu-mucho gusto" dijo Kiba muy nervioso mientras estiraba su brazo para saludar a Kushina

Kushina solo reía ligeramente viendo a Kiba actuar nervioso frente a ella

"Mucho gusto soy Kushina" fue la respuesta de la bella pelirroja

"Te gustaría tomar algo? Tenemos solo un par de cervezas que compramos para nosotros en lo que preparábamos la casa de Naruto para la fiesta" le dijo Sasuke

"Mmmmm no lo sé, tengo que irme a un evento dentro de poco" dijo Kushina recordando que tenía que volver con su esposo a la cena de negocios

"Vamos solo una cerveza y listo" respondió de vuelta Sasuke rápidamente, tratando de convencer a la pelirroja para que tomara con ellos

"Mmmm claro por qué no, una cerveza no puede hacer mucho daño" respondió Kushina

Sasuke fue a la cocina rápidamente a buscar la bebida de la sexy pelirroja y volvió casi instantáneamente

"Aquí tienes" dijo Sasuke mientras le daba la cerveza destapada a Kushina y tomaba asiento a lado de ella nuevamente

"Entonces, porque no nos entretienes un poco en lo que Naruto vuelve" dijo Sasuke terminando de darle un sorbo a su cerveza, para después poner su mano sobre una de las piernas de Kushina y acariciarla lentamente

"Disculpa?" fue la respuesta de Kushina mientras trataba de descifrar lo que decía el pelinegro, para despues quitar su mano de su pierna

"Si, entretenernos, para eso te contrato Naruto no?" Respondio Sasuke mientras seguía esperando alguna acción de la pelirroja

"Mmmm a que te refieres? Fue lo único que pudo decir Kushina

"Pues eres una Stripper cierto? A decir verdad no creí que Naruto contrataría una Stripper para nosotros, en lo que llegan los demás invitados" dijo Sasuke ansioso por el espectáculo que esperaba de la ahora (Stripper)

Antes de que Kushina pudiera decir algo mas, se escuchó la puerta frontal de la casa, y despues de un momento entró Naruto cargando un barril de cerveza. Este al entrar en contacto visual con su madre, por poco deja caer dicho barril, fue entonces que fue a la cocina a dejar el barril y regresó a la sala para llamar la atención de su madre de forma discreta.

Pero no sin antes que Sasuke lo notara y dijera

"Naruto, buena idea la de contratar a una Stripper" dijo Sasuke alzando su cerveza y se volteaba a seguir hablando con Kiba

Kushina y Naruto una vez en la cocina empezaron a discutir de forma discreta para que Kiba y Sasuke no los escucharan

"Mamá, que haces aquí? Quedamos de acuerdo en que tú y papá no volverían si no hasta mas tarde" reclamaba Naruto a su madre esperando que se fuera pronto

"Cariño, lo siento, solo regresé a casa porque dejé mi celular aquí, y justo cuando estaba saliendo por la puerta de atrás, tu amigo Sasuke me vio y fue entonces que me quede un rato con ellos, pero de alguna forma pensaron que soy una bailarina exótica que tú contrataste" respondió Kushina ligeramente sonrojada de que pensaran de ella así

"Bueno tendrás que actuar por un rato para que ellos piensen que es verdad, en el momento en que se enteren que eres mi madre, no querrán volver a hablar conmigo otra vez" dijo Naruto avergonzado de que su madre estuviera ahí

"Hijo, como puedes dec…" trató de decir Kushina pero fue interrumpida por Naruto

"Por favor mamá, no me heches a perder esta fiesta, por favor" rogaba Naruto mientras juntaba sus palmas y se inclinaba ligeramente frente a su madre

Despues de pensarlo por un momento Kushina accedió

"Está bien hijo, pero solo por un rato" accedió Kushina mientras su hijo se alegraba

Entonces Naruto la tomó de la mano y los dos fueron nuevamente a la sala sentándose juntos en otro sofá aparte de Kiba y Sasuke

"Entonces nos vas a entretener?" preguntó Kiba ya mas relajado mientras miraba a Kushina nuevamente

"Cl-claro, para eso vine aquí no?" dijo Kushina mientras se paraba y se colocaba frente a los tres jóvenes y comenzaba a bailar de forma sensual

Despues de un rato Sasuke habló

"Ya que esta fiesta la organizó Naruto, el debería recibir el primer baile" opinó Sasuke mientras Kiba asentía con la cabeza

Kushina solo se quedó pensativa mirando a su hijo, el cual no sabía qué hacer, viendo que Kushina no hacía nada, Kiba y Sasuke comenzaban a decir que le bailara

"Vamos dale un baile a Naruto" "Que le baile, que le baile, que le baile" fue lo que repetían los amigos de Naruto

Entonces Kushina se acerco lentamente a su hijo y empezó nuevamente a bailar de manera mucho más sensual y provocativa frente a su hijo

Naruto se acomodó en el sofá para intentar ocultar su erección que le había provocado su madre

Despues de un momento Kiba y Sasuke comenzaron a decir

"Vamos desnúdate lentamente" dijeron el par de amigos al unísono, casi como si estuvieran conectados telepáticamente

Kushina no supo que mas hacer y miro a su hijo, el cual también estaba confundido y de forma disimulada le dijo que lo hiciera

\- **LEMON -**

Kushina no tuvo de otra y lentamente comenzó a desnudarsde desde la parte de arriba de su vestido, pasó un momento y la parte de arriba de su vestido se la había quitado revelando sus enormes pechos y un bra bastante sexy, poco a poco bajo su vestido, mientras se inclinaba lentamente hacia adelante, y exponía su trasero y sexy lencería a los amigos de Naruto, ya fuera el vestido de noche lo agarró y lo lanzó a Naruto solo para que los demás no hicieran nada extraño con él.

Naruto una vez que quito el vestido de su madre de su cabeza, no pudo evitar notar que el cuerpo de su madre era bastante lujurioso y no pudo evitar reaccionar ante ella

Su madre no pudo evitar ver la erección que tenía su hijo, y se sonrojó ante tal acción

Ya en lencería Kushina siguió bailando por un momento y antes de que dijeral algo mas los amigos de su hijo, Kushina desabrocho su bra y lentamente se lo quitó, para aventarlo nuevamente a su hijo, se cubrió sus pechos con sus manos por un momento mientras daba algunas vueltas, para despues detenerse frente a su hijo y mostrarle sus pechos.

Sasuke y Kiba no pudieron evitar, al igual que Naruto estar completamente erectos, pero por lo poco que podía ver Kushina cuando volteaba de vez en cuando era que, Kiba y Sasuke no eran tan grandes como lo era su hijo, y eso solo era mientras miraba a sus pantalones, entonces Kushina despues de un rato mas se deshizo del restante de su lencería mientras volvia a inclinarse, para quedar completamente desnuda en frente de su hijo y amigos.

Fue entonces que Kiba y Sasuke no pudieron aguantar y se desabrocharon sus pantalones y bajaron sus cierres, solo para liberar sus penes y comenzaron a masturbarse en los sofás a espaldas de la hermosa pelirroja, Kushina al notar lo que hacían los jóvenes se sonrojó fuertemente al ver de reojo a los amigos de Naruto y lo que estaban haciendo mientras la miraban bailar sensualmente.

Fue entonces que Sasuke dijo algo que cambiaría la relación de madre e hijo de los Uzumaki

"Kushina, desabrocha el pantalón de Naruto y chúpasela, vamos, no hay que desperdiciar la oportunidad" dijo Sasuke mientras no dejaba de masturbar su pene de 15 centímetros lentamente con una mano y con la otra masajeaba sus testículos

Kiba por otro lado se masturbaba de forma frenética su pene de 11 centímetros, sin dejar de ver a Kushina e imaginaba que la penetraba por el trasero mientras ella estaba en cuatro

Kushina se congeló por un momento, mientras pensaba en lo que dijo Sasuke que hiciera su hijo

Sin más opción, accedió y lentamente se acercó a su hijo, se puso de rodillas frente a él, solo para desabrochar lentamente su pantalón y bajar su cierre, y bajar la ropa interior de su hijo revelando su pene de asombrosamente 25 centímetros de largo completamente erecto, el cual al ser liberado le dio un repentino golpe en la cara de Kushina, la cual solo se quedó sorprendida al ver el tamaño de su hijo

(No lo puedo creer, es aun mas grande que su padre) pensó Kushina mientras llevaba su mano lentamente al pene de su hijo, el cual estaba completamente sonrojado debido a las acciones de su madre.

Lentamente Kushina comenzó a masturbarlo, pasado un momento, empezó a salir poco a poco el líquido preseminal del pene de Naruto, Kushina para no levantar sospechas empezó a acercarse y abrió su boca, solo para meter el pene de su hijo en ella.

Naruto solo podía gemir de la increíble sensación que le provocaba la oca de su madre, entonces agarró la ropa interior de su madre y la empezó a oler y restregarla en su cara, haciendo que se pusiera más duro de lo usual

Kushina aumentó más la velocidad con que chupaba el enorme pene de su hijo, y este ya no podía aguantar mas y se vino completamente en la boca de su madre.

Kushina no podía creer la gran cantidad de semen que liberó su hijo, fue tanto que no pudo contenerlo todo en su boca y dejo salir el restanto, haciendo que cayera en el suelo.

Kiba y Sasuke seguían masturbándose a espaldas de Kushina, fue en ese momento que ambos se levantaron del sofá y fueron detrás de Kushina solo para liberar todo el semen posible en la espalda de la sexy pelirroja, cubriéndola completamente.

Kiba y Sasuke al haber terminado de eyacular, regresaron al sofá y se sentaron todavía con sus pantalones abajo, y sus penes ya completamente flácidos, satisfechos ante los eventos que acabaron de ocurrir.

Sin embargo Naruto seguía completamente duro, sus amigos desafortunadamente notaron esto y entonces alentaron a Kushina a que tuviera relaciones con su hijo.

"Kushina, al parecer Naruto no está satisfecho todavía, creo que deberías hacer algo al respecto" decía Sasuke mientras con sus manos hacia un movimiento de penetración

"Si, haz que Naruto te penetre" dijo Kiba exaltado de esperar ver a la Stripper tener relaciones sexuales con Naruto

Kushina fue hacia Naruto y se colocó sobre sus piernas, colocó su vagina frente al pene de Naruto y de una forma que no se viera muy bien detrás de ella simuló que estaba siendo penetrada por su hijo, se movía hacia arriba y abajo, y desde atrás se podía ver como era penetrada, mientras que del lado de Naruto solo veía como su madre frotaba sus labios vaginales con su pene.

Así paso un momento, hasta que las piernas de Kushina se cansaron y debido a que todavía traía puestos sus tacones, dio un pequeño resbalón el cual provocó que el pene de su hijo la penetrara.

Kushina no aguanto más y dio un enorme gemido

"Oooooohh Siiiiii" fue todo lo que gimió Kushina mientras era penetrada profundamente por el enorme pene de su hijo

Naruto no pudo aguantar más el placer de la apretada vagina de su madre, así que también soltó un gemido

"Ma-K- Kushina, estás muy apretada" dijo Naruto, por poco rebelando la identidad de su madre

Naruto agarró las caderas de Kushina y siguió penetrándola fuertemente, no queriendo dejarla ir, acerco su boca a su pechos y comenzó a lamer y chupar sus pezones los cuales estaban completamente duros

Al paso del tiempo Naruto en lo que chupaba y lamia los senos de su madre y ocasionalmente le agarraba el trasero, no pudo aguantar más y le advirtió a Kushina que estaba a punto de venirse

"Kushina, no creo poder aguantar mucho más tiempo" dijo Naruto tratando de resistir el venirse dentro de su madre

"A-Afuera, termina fuera de mi vagina, no quiero terminar embarazada" dijo Kushina completamente perdida en el placer y orgasmo que le estaba proporcionando el maravilloso y enorme pene de su hijo

Naruto en un rápido movimiento sacó su pene y colocó a Kushina de rodillas en el suelo, se paró en frente de ella y comenzó a masturbarse en su cara por unos momentos, para finalmente venirse en su cara, liberando una gran cantidad de semen y cubrir por completo su cara y pechos

Kushina al ver que Naruto había terminado de eyacular, se acercó un momento más al pene de su hijo y lo comenzó a lamer y chupar nuevamente para dejarlo completamente seco

Una vez que termino le dijo a Naruto

"Podrías prestarme tu baño para poder asearme?" dijo Kushina todavía en su papel de Stripper

"Claro déjame mostrarte" dijo Naruto levantándose del sofá y abrochándose su pantalón

Una vez vestido guió a la todavía desnuda Kushina, la cual agarró su ropa y tomo la mano de Naruto para guiarla al baño del segundo piso

"Fue un placer conocerlos chicos, pero se acabo el tiempo, hasta luego" dijo Kushina mientras les guiñaba a los otros chicos, antes de salir de la habitación cubierta por el semen de los tres chicos.

Los otros chicos simplemente no podían creer lo que había pasado, simplemente abrocharon sus pantalones y se quedaron sentados en el sofá mientras esperaban a Naruto y posiblemente a Kushina

Ya en el piso de arriba Kushina y Naruto estaban en el baño, Naruto ayudando a su madre a limpiarse el exceso de semen con el cual fue cubierta

"Mama, perdón por todo lo que pasó, te juro que no volverá a pasar" dijo Naruto mientras se inclinaba y pedía perdón a su madre

"H-Hijo a decir verdad, me encanto la sensación de tenerte dentro de mi" dijo Kushina mientras se masturbaba ligeramente recordando el pene de su hijo dentro de ella

Naruto solo miraba estupefacto antes las palabras de su madre

"Ahora, será mejor que me dé un baño rápido y vuelva con tu padre y su jefe" dijo Kushina retomando su carácter serio, mientras dejaba de masturbarse

Entonces se metió en la regadera para tomarse un baño y dejar otra vez la casa Uzumaki

Naruto la espero afuera del baño

Después de un momento Kushina salió completamente vestida, como cuando llegó a la casa, como si nada hubiera pasado

Naruto se paró del piso donde se había sentado, solo para ver a su madre otra vez vestida con su vestido de noche lista para salir

Entonces Kushina se acercó a su hijo, para darle un apasionado y lujurioso beso en la boca, y dejar estupefacto a Naruto

Pasado un minuto del beso más apasionado que recibió el joven, Kushina se apartó de su hijo y tomó su camino a las escaleras, ya para al fin poder retirarse

\- **FIN DE LEMON -**

Naruto la siguió todavía atolondrado por la acción de su madre

Ya una vez en la puerta trasera Naruto vio a su madre salir de la casa, para tomar un taxi y volver con su esposo y el jefe de este

Ya que Naruto vio a su madre tomar un taxi e irse, este volvió a la sala con sus amigos, no sin antes tomar la ultima cerveza, sentarse en el sofá y beberla de golpe

"Maldicion Naruto no creimos que pudieras contratar a una Stripper solo para nosotros" dijo Sasuke todavía anonadado por lo que ocurrió hace un momento frente a él

Si Naruto, demonios esa chica era bastante sexy, dinos dónde la contactaste?2 Pregunto Kiba todavía sorprendido por la belleza de la madre de Naruto

Naruto pensó rápidamente una excusa para no decirle como había contactado a la Stripper

"Un hombre de verdad jamás revela sus secretos, y estén seguros que nunca les diré como contactarla" dijo Naruto tratando de evitar que hicieran mas preguntas

"Está bien Naruto, tranquilo, esperemos que para la próxima fiesta que organicemos en otro lado, puedas contactarla otra vez, y asi tengamos aun mas diversión" dijo Sasuke esperando poder ver otra vez a la sexy Kushina

"Ya veremos Sasuke, ya veremos" dijo Naruto antes de darle el último sorbo a su cerveza

Entonces sonó el timbre de la casa, dando señal de que habían llegado los demás invitados

Naruto se paró para abrir la puerta y recibir a sus demás amigos

En la puerta se encontraban Hinata, Sakura, Ino, Ten Ten, Neji, Chouji, Shikamaru, Shino y Lee, los cuales traian comida y demás cosas para animar la fiesta.

Mientras tanto Kushina Habia llegado nuevamente al restaurante y tomó asiento junto a su esposo

"Creí que ibas a tardar menos" dijo Minato antes de dar un sorbo a su bebida

"Bueno Cariño me entretuve un momento hablando con Naruto acerca de su fiesta, por suerte sus amigos no habían llegado, cuando estaba en casa" mintió Kushina a su esposo, dándole un beso en la mejilla.

 **Y aquí termina este primer capítulo de Naruto: El Entretenimiento de Kushina, espero que les haya gustado y estén atentos al próximo capítulo, dejen su Review y aporten algunas ideas las que me llamen la atención las adoptare de alguna forma.**

 **Capitulo 1 resubido ahora si capitulo uno con algunas cosas que le añadi. Espero que hayan disfrutado el capitulo, esperen el siguiente Crimson Dragon VIRUS se despide.**


	2. Nuevo Anuncio

**Hola a todos otra vez, en caso de que no hayan leido las anotaciones del principio o final, o el anuncio que fue borrado y sustituido por este, es nada mas para decirles que ya corregí el capitulo 1 y aparte le agregue un poco mas de texto, nada que cambie la historia, solo uno que otro dialogo.**

 **Sin mas que decir dejen sus reviews en el capitulo 1 con ideas y demas**

 **Crimson Dragon VIRUS se despide.**


	3. Cap 2: Actividades Nocturnas

**Hola a todos nuevamente Crimson Dragon VIRUS, algo que no mencione anteriormente era que todos los personajes tienen la apariencia de The Last**

 **Ta muy bueno (Guest): gracias por tu review si a decir verdad me gusta mucho la idea de Naruto y Kushina en una relación, con respecto a Kiba y Sasuke los puse ahí nada mas, no tengo idea de porque lol**

 **Anónimo 2: lo sé, no sé qué pensaba cuando los puse ahí, espero que sigas leyendo el fic**

 **Anónimo 3: Si, lo que paso fue que escribí el primer capítulo en el Ipad y cuando lo revise, estaba con todos los códigos, ya no volverá a pasar (o al menos eso espero lol) que bueno que te gustó y no te preocupes habrá mucho mas NaruKushi**

 **Gracias a todos por sus reviews, en cuanto al tema del Gangbang, si estoy pensando en no ponerlo, ya eso lo verán en los próximos episodios.**

 **Sin más que agregar disfruten el capitulo**

Naruto: El Entretenimiento de Kushina

Capitulo 2: Actividades Nocturnas

La pareja Uzumaki habían terminado la cena con el jefe de Minato, al parecer todo había salido bien y por lo que hablaron, Minato podría tener un ascenso a vicepresidente de la compañía en la que trabajaba, esto implicaba más tiempo en la oficina y menos tiempo con su esposa e hijo.

Kushina al saber que Minato pasaría más tiempo en el trabajo, no pudo dejar de imaginar a su hijo y ella, repitiendo lo que había ocurrido hace unas horas antes de que comenzara su fiesta.

"Kushina, quieres hacer algo mas, para hacer tiempo y no echar a perder la fiesta a nuestro hijo?" dijo Minato mientras caminaba a su auto la pareja

"Mmmm no se cariño, que tal si solo damos un paseo por la costa" Dijo Kushina mientras se sonrojaba por lo recordado anteriormente

"Paseo por la costa será entonces" dijo Minato arrancando el auto

Después de un momento la pareja llego a la costa de la ciudad de Konoha, bajaron de su auto y comenzaron a caminar por toda la playa

Dejaron sus zapatos en el auto para poder sentir la sensación de la arena en sus pies y disfrutar de un momento intimo de pareja

10 minutos después la pareja encontró unas bancas en las cuales sentarse y se quedaron un momento más abrazados a la luz de la luna, para despues ir de vuelta a su auto y regresar a su casa.

Tiempo antes, justo cuando los demás invitados de la fiesta llegaron

Naruto abrió la puerta para recibir a sus demás amigos, (no los volveré a mencionar que flojera), pasaron todos y dejaron la comida y demás cosas en la cocina y pasaron a la sala para poder platicar más a gusto, Naruto trajo mas sillas ya que no entraban todos en los sofás.

Naruto tomo asiento junto a Hinata para poder platicar con ella sobre su relación, así es Naruto y Hinata estaban en una relación, se podría decir que seria.

Naruto estaba en un dilema debido a lo ocurrido con su madre hace algunos minutos, una parte de él no quería terminar lo que empezó con su madre, pero otra parte de el tampoco quería seguir engañando a Hinata.

Fue entonces que después de estar aproximadamente 30 minutos con todos, Naruto tomó la mano de Hinata para llevarla a su habitación y hablar de lo sucedido con su madre.

"Chicos, disfruten de la fiesta, aun queda cerveza en el barril, todavía hay comida, así que acaben con todo" dijo Naruto mientras se iba de la habitación con Hinata a su habitación.

Ya fuera del alcance de sonido de los demás empezaron a hablar sobre la pareja que se fue

"Que creen que vayan a hacer esos dos?" pregunta Ino algo curiosa, intentando averiguar qué pasaba con Naruto y Hinata

"Mmmm talvez vayan a hablar solamente sobre su relación" Dice Shikamaru algo dormido y cansado

"No creo que vayan solo a hablar, estoy seguro que harán mucho más que eso" Dijo Sasuke algo ebrio, tratando de predecir lo que harían los jóvenes que se acaban de ir

Ya en el segundo piso, en la habitación de Naruto, estaban Hinata y Naruto sentados en la cama totalmente en silencio

Naruto decidió romper el silencio

"Hi-Hinata hay algo de lo que tengo que hablar contigo" dijo muy nervioso Naruto sobre lo que iba a decir

"Dime Naruto, te noto muy nervioso, desde que me trajiste a tu habitación" respondió Hinata notando como estaba su novio

"Hinata a decir verdad paso algo, antes de que todos llegaran a mi casa, estaba con Sasuke y Kiba, arreglando todo para la fiesta, cuando salí a comprar el alcohol" dijo Naruto

"Que pasó Naruto, acaso te lastimaste? Preguntaba Hinata preocupada por el bienestar de su novio

"No Hinata, estoy perfectamente bien, de hecho tiene que ver con mi mama, te acuerdas que te dije, que mis padres no estarían en la casa, mientras yo salí a comprar el alcohol, mi madre regresó a la casa a buscar su teléfono, llegué con el alcohol y vi a mi mama sentada junto a Sasuke" dijo Naruto, pauso un momento y tomo aire nuevamente para seguir contando lo que sucedió

"Entonces me dirigí a la cocina para dejar el barril, y regrese para llamar a mi madre y preguntarle que hacia aquí, pero antes de que llegara Sasuke pensó que era una Stripper que contraté, fue entonces que mi madre y yo estuvimos de acuerdo en que actuara como una" dijo Naruto

Hinata solo estaba sorprendida de que eso haya pasado justo antes de la fiesta

"Y eso no es lo peor de todo, la cosa fue demasiado lejos y de repente mi madre se encontraba desnuda frente a Sasuke, Kiba y Yo, entonces Sasuke sugirió que me diera un baile, ocurrió y momentos después mi madre empezó a chupar mi pene para después tener sexo conmigo" dijo Naruto completamente apenado con Hinata mientras se ponía de rodillas frente a Hinata y hacia una reverencia para pedir perdón a su novia

Hinata al ver a Naruto ponerse de rodillas e instantáneamente levantó su cara y le dio un apasionado beso el cual dejo confundido al joven rubio, el cual no se podía explicar porque Hinata lo estaba besando, ya que prácticamente le conto que la engaño con su propia madre.

"Naruto hiciste lo que tuviste que hacer para proteger a tu madre de tus propios amigos, eso es algo que admiro, pero algo que no puedo permitirte es que le hayas dado tu primera vez a otra mujer que no sea yo" dijo Hinata con mucha confianza, pero totalmente sonrojada

\- **LEMON –**

"Hi-Hinata" fue lo único que dijo Naruto para ser callado por Hinata la cual le dio un apasionado beso

Pasó un minuto y Hinata se alejó de Naruto para tomar aire y volver a la cama y sentarse, algo indecisa Hinata comenzó a desabrochar su Obi purpura y a bajar el cierre lentamente de su chaqueta lavanda sin mangas, quedando nada mas en sus shorts cortos y sus media negras semitransparente

Hinata estaba completamente sonrojada por lo que estaba haciendo, ya que desabrocho su cierre revelando su lencería blanca de encaje, Naruto solo quedo estupefacto viendo las acciones que estaba haciendo su novia

Naruto por su parte se puso lentamente duro debido a ver la sexy lencería de su novia, Hinata se quito su chaqueta, mostrando sus enormes pechos 30DD, su vientre plano

Naruto no pudo aguantar más y se abalanzó sobre Hinata, tirándola a la cama, mientras ella cubría sus pechos

"Na-Naruto, se gentil por favor, e-es mi primera vez" dijo Hinata tratando de cubrir su cuerpo

Naruto rápidamente se quito su chaqueta negra, seguido de su camisa que tenia debajo, dejando al desnudo su pecho ligeramente fornido

"Hinata, yo te amo, y te juro que no volverá a pasar algo como eso" le dijo Naruto afirmándole que no volvería a pasar, entonces Naruto empezó a besar y lamer su cuerpo

Naruto no podía esperar por más y comenzó a desabrochar los shorts de Hinata y lentamente la fue removiendo de Hinata, mostrando el restante de la sexy lencería blanca que traía puesta.

Naruto al ver esto, se puso completamente erecto, inmediatamente Naruto empezó a quitarse sus pantalones naranjas, quedando nada mas en bóxers, los cuales parecían que iban a reventar debido a su erección

Hinata al notar la erección de Naruto se puso completamente roja entonces Naruto empezó a besar nuevamente el cuerpo de Hinata

Hinata solo podía gemir del placer que le provocaba Naruto

"Na-Naruto, aaahhh por favor no pares, me haces sentir muy bien" gemía Hinata

Naruto no pudo resistir más, y empezó a remover el bra de su novio mostrando sus enormes pechos, Hinata inmediatamente trato de cubrir sus pechos, pero fue detenida por Naruto quien tomo sus manos y las llevo contra la cama evitando que ella se cubriera

Naruto empezó a acercar su pene cubierto por sus bóxers a la entrada de Hinata

Hinata solo podía gemir ante el masaje que le provocaba el pene de su novio en su vagina

Hinata de alguna forma logro zafarse del agarre de Naruto para agarrar la cabeza de este y besarlo de forma apasionada, Hinata logro dar vuelta en la cama para que Naruto quedara debajo, entonces Hinata se paro en la cama, solo para remover el resto de su lencería quedando solo en sus medias blancas

Naruto solo pudo desviar su mirada a su vagina viendo que estaba completamente impecable, sin ningún rastro de vellos, lo cual, si no estaba completamente erecto, ahora si lo estaba

Hinata no pudo evitar ver el pene de su novio e inmediatamente se sentó en las piernas de este y le movió su bóxer para revelar su enorme pene y comenzar a masturbarlo, Hinata se sorprendió al ver el tamaño de Naruto

Pero eso no la detuvo para comenzar a lamerlo, Naruto solo llevó su mano a la cabeza de Hinata, para aumentar la velocidad de Hinata, el líquido preseminal empezaba a salir, fue entonces que Naruto bajo de golpe la cabeza de Hinata y casi provocar que se atragante.

Naruto y Hinata siguieron así durante unos minutos más, para despues provocar que Naruto eyaculara dentro de la boca de Hinata, su novia no pudo contener la enorme cantidad que eyaculó Naruto y dejo salir el restante mientras se ponía de rodillas, solo para que el resto del semen, cayera por todo su cuerpo, cubriendo sus senos y hasta su estómago.

Hinata trago lo que tenía en la boca, y después con sus manos trató de agarrar lo que había quedado en su cuerpo, para llevarlo nuevamente a su boca.

Mientras tanto, Naruto se paró de la cama para quitarse completamente su bóxer y quedar completamente desnudo. Hinata decidió dejarse puestas sus medias

Naruto vio que Hinata termino de limpiarse, entonces la empujo de vuelta a la cama para entonces abrir sus piernas y llevar su pene a la vagina de su novia

Naruto la penetro lentamente, Hinata al ser penetrada lentamente daba pequeños gemidos que le provocaba Naruto

"Aaaahhh, Aaaahhh, N-Naruto… por favor n-no… pares, sigue penetrándome" decía Hinata entre pausas y gemidos

"Hinata, eres muy hermosa" decía Naruto, entrando y saliendo de su novia, para luego masajear sus pechos, y de vez en cuando pellizcaba sus pezones. Provocándole más gemidos y placer a Hinata, después de un rato de jugar con sus senos, Naruto le dio un beso muy lujurioso el cual al terminarlo los conecto un pequeña hilera de saliva.

Entonces Naruto saco su pene de Hinata solo para cambiarla de posición, la puso en cuatro y otra vez la penetró solo que esta vez no fue tan lento.

Naruto volvió nuevamente a sus pechos, inclinándose ligeramente, mientras le daba besos en la espalda y cuello.

Hinata no se pudo contener más y dejo salir sus líquidos vaginales, dejándolos caer en la cama del rubio que la estaba penetrando sin parar

Naruto al ver esto aumentó la velocidad y tuvo la sensación de que iba a eyacular nuevamente

"Hinata, estoy a punto de venirme otra vez" advirtió Naruto aumentando su velocidad

"A-Afuera Naruto, termina fuera de mi, báñame completa con tu semen" gritaba Hinata no pudiendo contener su orgasmo

Fue entonces que Naruto saco su pene de la apretada vagina de Hinata y se empezó a masturbar detrás de ella, solo para liberar su espeso y caliente semen en su espalda, bañándola completamente, mientras el semen escurría por sus pechos para finalmente caer en la cama y mezclarse con los jugos de Hinata.

Una vez que Naruto terminó de eyacular ambos jóvenes cayeron rendidos en la cama, Hinata se acostó boca abajo para sentir la suavidad de la cama y almohadas y sintió frente a ella la mezcla de líquidos de ambos y encima de ella cayó Naruto no importándole que la espalda de su novia estuviera cubierta de su semen, abrazándola suavemente, mientras seguía jugando con sus pechos.

Hinata llevo sus manos a su trasero, para buscar el pene de su novio y comenzar a masajearlo con él.

Después de un rato la pareja ya no pudo más y se quedaron dormidos, Naruto abrazando a Hinata y ella solo recibiendo el calor de su novio.

\- **FIN DE LEMON –**

Ya habían pasado un par de horas y los demás invitados que se encontraban en la fiesta comenzaron a irse, no sin antes arreglar un poco la habitación donde estaban, se aseguraron de cerrar la puerta con llave y se retiraron.

Naruto y Hinata se quedaron profundamente dormidos por otra hora más, lo que ellos no sabían era que sus amigos ya se habían ido de la casa y los padres de Naruto estaban llegando a casa.

Kushina entró por la puerta de atrás nuevamente, mientras Minato guardaba el coche en la cochera, Kushina fue al piso de arriba para buscar a su hijo, estaba en la puerta de su habitación, toco la puerta, y no tuvo respuesta alguna asi que decidió tocar otra vez.

(Toc, toc, toc) "Hijo estas ahí?" preguntó Kushina una vez, pero no obtuvo respuesta otra vez

Fue entonces que Kushina abrió la puerta lentamente y entró en la habitación

Una vez adentro, quedó sorprendida al ver a su hijo, con una chica que no conocía, pero asumió que era amiga de su hijo, pero lo que más la sorprendió fue que ambos estaban desnudos abrazados y cubiertos por lo que pudo asumir ella, era el semen de su hijo

Kushina se sonrojó al ver el estado en el que se encontraba la pareja, entonces salió rápidamente del cuarto de su hijo, Minato terminó de subir las escaleras solo para ver a Kushina salir del cuarto de su hijo

"Kushina, está Naruto en su cuarto?" pregunto Minato a su esposa

"Eeeehhh, si cariño pero ya está dormido, mejor lo dejamos descansar" dijo Kushina nerviosa para que Minato no entrara a la habitación de su hijo

"Mmmm, buena idea, debe estar cansado de organizar la fiesta y haber limpiado el desastre que probablemente hicieron sus amigos" Dijo Minato pasando de largo hacia su habitación

"Si debe ser por eso, voy por un poco de agua y voy contigo cariño" dijo Kushina mientras se dirigía a las escaleras nuevamente

"Está bien, yo iré a acostarme ya amor" respondió Minato sin voltear a ver a Kushina

"Ok" fue lo último que dijo Kushina mientras bajaba

Minato solo entró a su habitación se cambio de ropa y se acostó en la cama solo para quedar profundamente dormido, no sin antes, no poder creer que había recibido un ascenso en su trabajo.

Kushina por otro lado fue a la cocina por su vaso con agua, ya una vez que termino de beber, se quedo un rato en la sala, prendió el televisor y miró por un rato un programa de concursos que pasaban muy tarde en la madrugada.

Después de un rato, Kushina se aburrió de dicho programa y entonces regresó a su habitación sin apagar la tele, subió nuevamente las escaleras, entro a su habitación, se cambio su ropa por una bata de noche semitransparente muy sexy color negro, buscó un par de objetos en su mesa de noche los cuales estaban escondidos muy bien y bajo rápidamente sin hacer ningún ruido.

Ya de nuevo en la sala, Kushina puso los objetos en el sofá, dichos artículos eran nada más y nada menos que una película porno y un dildo muy grande, aunque no tan grande como el fabuloso pene de su hijo.

\- **LEMON –**

Kushina coloco la película en su reproductor y casi enseguida inicio la película, algo muy estándar el típico chico que llega a limpiar la piscina y la ama de casa se encuentra sola mientras el esposo iba al trabajo, ya una vez que la pareja empezó con la acción, Kushina agarró el dildo y empezó a lamerlo, solo para lubricarlo, paso un momento y Kushina comenzó a frotarlo contra sus labios vaginales, y de un momento a otro empezó a insertarlo lentamente, imaginando que era el pene de su hijo.

Así es Kushina estaba sexualmente insatisfecha, Minato en vez de darle atención a su esposa, se enfocaba más en su trabajo y en conseguir el ascenso en la compañía, a lo que le hacía ignorar a su esposa.

Kushina estaba al borde de la desesperación ya que ella al ser una mujer muy hermosa, se frustraba que su esposo no la atendiera sexualmente, y su encuentro con su hijo le hizo volver a despertar ese instinto sexual que estaba muy escondido dentro de ella.

Kushina se encontraba masturbando de manera frenética, sacaba y metía el dildo rápidamente, tratando de emular a su hijo que la penetraba frente a sus amigos.

Mientras tanto en la habitación de Naruto, Hinata se despertó en los brazos de su novio, con mucha sed, de forma lenta se liberó del agarre de Naruto y se dirigió a la puerta de la habitación completamente desnuda y pegajosa por el semen de su novio, pensando que los padres de Naruto estaban en su propia habitación durmiendo salió sin más.

Abrió la puerta y bajo por las escaleras tratando de no hacer ruido, y justo cuando la sala entró en su campo de visión, vio a una mujer pelirroja muy bonita y por su apariencia muy joven, masturbándose mientras se reproducía en la pantalla una película pornográfica, Hinata solo dio un pequeño grito por la sorpresa de ver a dicha mujer

"Aaayy" gritó Hinata y enseguida tapo su boca para intentar suprimir su grito el cual fue escuchado por Kushina

Kushina volteo rápidamente sin dejar de masturbarse, hasta que vio a una hermosa joven detrás de ella completamente desnuda, se sonrojo instantáneamente y paró de masturbarse. Sacó el dildo de su ya húmeda vagina y se puso de pie enseguida y trato de cubrirse sus pechos y vagina con su brazo y manos, Hinata por instinto hizo lo mismo.

Después de un momento incomodo Kushina decidió romper el silencio

"Mmmm Ho-Hola M-Mucho gusto soy Kushina la madre de Naruto" dijo la pelirroja mientras extendía su brazo para saludar a la peli azul, Hinata al ver que a la ahora identificada como Kushina, la madre de Naruto ya no le importaba el estar desnuda frente a ella hizo lo mismo, extendió su brazo para tomar la mano de su suegra y saludarla.

"M-Mucho gusto señora m-me llamo HI-Hinata Hy-Hyuga" dijo Hinata muy nerviosa soltando su mano y haciendo una pequeña reverencia

"Supongo por el estado en el que te encuentras y donde te vi mientras dormías eres la novia de mi hijo?" pregunto Kushina mientras se sentaba y le ofrecía el asiento de al lado a Hinata

"A-Así es señora" respondió Hinata mientras caminaba al sofá a sentarse a lado de Kushina

"Entonces nos vio a su hijo y a mí?" preguntó Hinata mientras jugaba con sus manos entre sus piernas

"Si, mi esposo y yo llegamos no hace mucho y fui a la habitación de mi hijo, para ver si estaba despierto y preguntarle como estuvo su fiesta, pero al entrar los vi a los dos muy acurrucados y cómodos, tanto que me dio mucha envidia para serte sincera" dijo Kushina celosa de ver a su hijo abrazar a otra mujer

"Y-Y no está molesta por habernos visto así? Preguntó Hinata nuevamente

"porque debería estarlo, mi hijo es un hombre adulto, el puede hacer lo que quiera siempre y cuando asuma la responsabilidad de sus acciones" le respondió la sexy pelirroja ansiosa por volver a sus actividades nocturnas

"Ya veo señora" fui lo único que pudo responder Hinata

"Oh cariño puedes llamarme Kushina" dijo Kushina mientras se acercaba lentamente a Hinata

Hinata al ver esto se intentó alejar poco a poco de su suegra, pero le fue imposible porque Kushina se abalanzó sobre ella para darle un lujurioso beso

Hinata se sorprendió ante las acciones de su suegra y entonces le regresó el beso

Kushina se volvió mas atrevida y empezó a tocar el cuerpo de Hinata poco a poco, masajeando uno de sus pechos y su trasero con ambas manos, Hinata tampoco se quedó quieta y llevo sus manos al trasero de Kushina para empezar a apretarlo.

Kushina se detuvo un momento para tomar el dildo que se encontraba al otro lado del sofá y lentamente lo frotó contra la vagina de Hinata, para luego insertarlo en ella y comenzar a masturbar a Hinata

Hinata solo pudo gemir ante el placer provocado por la hermosa pelirroja

"K-Kushina Aaaaaaa" fue todo lo que dijo Hinata mientras tenía un orgasmo

"Aaaaa Hinata-chan, eres tan sexy, dime, que se siente haber sido penetrada por mi hijo?" pregunto Kushina sin dejar de meter el enorme dildo en Hinata

"Fue maravilloso, el pene de Naruto es algo imposible de describir" decía Hinata mientras expulsaba mas líquidos de su vagina.

Kushina al ver la enorme cantidad que expulsaba Hinata, decidió beber directamente de su vagina

Hinata cayó en el sofá rendida y se quedó dormida, extasiada por el orgasmo que le provocó su suegra.

Kushina al ver esto no pudo más que sonrojarse al ver a la tierna jovencita que tenia por nuera, entonces Kushina agarró nuevamente el dildo y volvió a masturbarse mientras seguía viendo la película, la cual ya estaba llegando a su fin, el hombre masturbándose frente al ama de casa que se encontraba de rodillas frente a él, recordando a su hijo hacer esta misma escena antes de que empezara su fiesta.

Kushina tuvo su orgasmo, despues de un momento de masturbarse rápidamente, viniéndose en el sofá, mojándolo completamente donde estaba sentada.

Saco el dildo y lo dejo caer en el suelo, mientras se relajaba en el sofá

\- **FIN DE LEMON -**

Despues de un rato Kushina se puso su bata de noche, quitó la película del reproductor y recogió el dildo para ir a su habitación y guardarlos nuevamente en su mesa de noche. Volvió con Hinata, para despertarla

"Hinata, Hinata despierta" dijo Kushina mientras movia a su nuera para poder despertarla

Pasó un momento y Hinata por fin despertó, se levantó, solo para ver frente a ella a Kushina vestida con una bata de noche muy sexy

"Hinata ve con mi hijo y duerme, es hora de descansar" dijo Kushina mientras le guiñaba un ojo a Hinata

"Hablaremos mañana de lo que hicimos esta noche" le dijo Kushina mientras le daba un beso en la frente a Hinata

"Buenas noches, descansa" le dijo por ultimo Kushina mientras regresaba a su habitación

Hinata se quedó un momento sentada en el sofá mientras recordaba lo que hizo con su suegra, se sonrojo solo para cubrir su cara con sus manos y moverse descontroladamente

"N-No puedo creer que yo haya hecho eso con la madre de Naruto" dijo Hinata poniéndose de pie para ir a la cocina por un vaso con agua y volver inmediatamente a la habitación de Naruto y acurrucarse nuevamente con el para poder dormir.

 **Y aquí termina el capitulo 2, y si Naruto tendrá un harem, Kushina y Hinata ya están dentro, Ino tiene mi sello de aprobación para el harem, Sakura no me gusta tanto, ya vere luego que haré al respecto con ella y Ten Ten, simple y sencillamente NO entrará en el harem.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo 2, dejen su review para saber lo que piensan, siento estoy olvidándome de algo que decirles, pero seguramente me acordare después.**

 **Crimson Dragon VIRUS se despide.**


	4. Cap 3: Una Gran Idea

**Hola a todos Crimson Dragon VIRUS de vuelta con un nuevo capitulo, espero que lo disfruten con la sorpresa (lemon) de este episodio.**

 **Reviews:**

 **ShadowKing1992: jaja si, Naruto nunca ha presentando a sus padres con sus amigos, es por eso que ellos no sabían quién era Kushina, Gracias por tu review, espero sigas leyendo este fic.**

 **Anonimo: Bueno no necesitaba saber el estado en el que dejaste el baño, pero qué bueno saber que disfrutas el fic jajaja, Gracias por tu (extraño) review, disfrutalo**

 **Shinpuuryuken: Gracias por tu review, todavía faltan muchas más mujeres con las cuales Naruto tendrá más "Aventuras, y si subirá mucho mas la temperatura, Asi es, ahora Kushina y Hinata no podrán separarse de Naruto, lentamente las volverá sus esclavas sexuales. Espero sigas leyendo el fic**

 **Anonimo 3: Aunque me gusta la Hinata tímida, decidí darle una personalidad más confiada y lanzada, con respecto al sello de aprobación de Karin, lee el final de este capítulo, para saber más al respecto. Gracias por tu review y espero sigas leyendo el fic.**

 **Mario.R.E: Siiii NaruKushina manda, gracias por tu review, espero sigas leyendo el fic.**

 **Sin más que agregar disfruten el nuevo capitulo.**

Naruto: El Entretenimiento de Kushina

Capitulo 3: Una Gran Idea

Al dia siguiente en la casa de los Uzumaki domingo en la mañana, Minato se había levantado temprano para irse al trabajo, así es, ahora como vicepresidente de la empresa tenía que ir a trabajar los domingos, Kushina se levanto para preparar el desayuno y comer juntos, Minato terminó y rápidamente se cambio de ropa por algo más formal y partió rumbo al trabajo.

Kushina por otro lado fue a despertar a la pareja que se encontraba todavía durmiendo en el segundo piso.

Hinata se estaba despertando lentamente, lo que no sabía era que cierto rubio estaba acostado frente a ella mirándola fijamente, esto provoco que Hinata se sonrojara y se sorprendiera.

"Buenos días preciosa" dijo Naruto con mucha confianza mientras se acercaba para darle un tierno beso en la frente a su novia, Hinata solo se puso más roja y se cubrió la cara con las sabanas

"Vamos a tomar un baño Hinata, estamos muy pegajosos" Ofrecía Naruto para ya poder estar limpios y bajar a desayunar algo, los dos se pararon, Hinata se cubrió con la sabana y se dirigió al baño del cuarto, Naruto la siguió completamente desnudo.

Antes de que pudieran entrar al baño, la puerta del cuarto se abrió solo para ver entrar a Kushina, la cual se sorprendió de ver a Naruto y su novia despiertos y desnudos, Hinata todavía vistiendo sus medias.

"Muy bien jovencitos, tomen un baño y bajen a desayunar, tenemos mucho de qué hablar" dijo Kushina, sonrojada de ver a su hijo desnudo, mientras recordaba la maravillosa sensación que tuvo cuando tuvo sexo con el.

Kushina salió rápidamente del cuarto para dejar a la pareja tomar su baño

\- **MINI LEMON -**

Ya en el baño, Hinata se quitó sus pegajosas medias lentamente, Naruto solo la vio inclinarse desde atrás y quería simplemente tomarla ahí mismo, pero como su madre los esperaba decidió solo frotarle su trasero, a lo cual Hinata dio un pequeño salto, por la sorpresiva acción de Naruto

"Naruto, no hagas eso por favor, tenemos que apurarnos, tu madre nos espera abajo" Dijo Hinata mientras fingía enfado contra su novio

Naruto solo vio las acciones de su novia, se acerco a ella lentamente y la abrazó de forma sobreprotectora y le dio un beso

"De acuerdo, vamos a bañarnos" dijo Naruto empujando levemente a Hinata para que se metiera a la bañera, Naruto abrió la llave para que esta se empezara a llenar, se sento en un extremo de la bañera y luego le indico a Hinata que se sentara de espaldas frente a él, Hinata accedió y se sentó frente a el, Naruto la abrazó y solo esperaron a que la bañera estuviera llena al nivel adecuado, paso un tiempo y Naruto cerró la llave del agua para poder relajarse junto a su novia.

Naruto entonces comenzó a frotar suavemente el cuerpo de Hinata, para quitarle lo pegajoso y aprovechar porque no el tocar un poco su erótico cuerpo

Hinata solo podía gemir ante las acciones de Naruto

"Aaaahhh Naruto, eso se siente tan bien" gemía Hinata al sentir el toque de su novio por sus pechos o vagina

Así siguieron por un momento mas y entonces Hinata se volteo para besar a Naruto en la boca, entonces se quedo de rodillas frente a él y Hinata comenzó a frotar el cuerpo de Naruto para regresarle el favor de que la había limpiado.

Comenzó a frotar su pecho, pasando por sus brazos, empezó con el estomago y entonces bajo mas, Hinata estaba más atrevida de lo normal, agarró su pene y lentamente comenzó a masajearlo, provocándole una erección al rubio, Hinata masturbaba lentamente a Naruto y con su otra mano agarro sus testículos para masajearlos.

"Hinata, eres muy buena, donde aprendiste esto?" Dijo Naruto sin poder contener el placer provocado por su novia

"L-Lo aprendí de una revista erótica, Na-Naruto, de verdad te gusta?" preguntaba Hinata sonrojada, sin parar sus acciones

"S-Si Hinata tu técnica es in-increíble" gemía Naruto de placer

Hinata siguió por un momento más hasta que Naruto se vino y eyaculo dentro de la tina.

Naruto drenó la tina rápidamente y entonces abrió la llave de la regadera para terminar su baño con Hinata.

\- **FIN DE MINI LEMON -**

Una vez limpios, se vistieron, Naruto se puso una simple camiseta y shorts, y a Hinata le dio una camiseta y un pantalón pescador, ambos salieron de la habitación y bajaron a la cocina para encontrarse con Kushina

Kushina se encontraba preparando el desayuno para la pareja, huevos y pan tostado, con jugo de frutas

Naruto solo podía oler a lo lejos y empezar a saborear la comida

Hinata por su parte estaba completamente roja por las actividades nocturnas que hizo con la pelirroja frente a ella

"Muy chicos, me quieren explicar porque estaban los dos completamente desnudos?" preguntó Kushina mientras llevaba ambas manos a sus caderas y se inclinaba levemente hacia delante

Naruto se quedó completamente quieto tratando de pensar una respuesta entonces Hinata respondió

"Kushina, en realidad su hijo y yo tuvimos relaciones" dijo Hinata de forma callada, pero aun así fue escuchado por los demás

Naruto solo se sorprendió al escuchar a Hinata llamar a su madre por su nombre

"Hinata, como es que sabes el nombre de mi madre? nunca te la he presentado" preguntó Naruto

Kushina solo rio y entonces habló

"Hijo a decir verdad, Hinata y yo nos conocimos ayer, ella bajo a la cocina y yo me encontraba en la sala, haciéndome cargo de unos asuntos" dijo Kushina recordando el estado en el que se encontraba ayer mientras se encontró con Hinata

"Que asuntos mamá? Dime que no fue algo como lo que pasó antes de la fiesta?" preguntó Naruto, mientras ambas chicas se ponían rojas

"B-Bueno hijo y-yo estaba en la sala sola, tu papa fue a nuestra habitación a dormir y yo después de un rato subí para cambiarme y buscar un par de objetos y después de un rato Hinata me vio con dichos objetos

"N-Naruto, yo encontré a tu mama haciendo cosas indecentes mientras miraba una película" dijo Hinata muy, pero muy roja

Naruto estaba tratando de conectar lo que habían dicho ambas mujeres

"Mamá… acaso… te… estabas masturbando?" pregunto Naruto entre pausas

Kushina solo se puso tan roja como un tomate y asintió su cabeza

Naruto tan solo ver la acción de su madre e imaginar lo que hizo la noche anterior frente a su novia lo sonrojo y su pene se puso ligeramente duro

Kushina notó la entrepierna de su hijo y solo pensaba en llevarlo contra el suelo y bajar su short

Pero fue sacada de su pensamiento al ver a su hijo sentarse a desayunar junto a Hinata, se sentó junto a ellos para seguir interrogándolos

"Bueno hijo, ya que sabes que pasó con Hinata y conmigo, cuéntame cómo estuvo su noche? Y no hablo sobre la fiesta" pregunto Kushina mientras sonreía mirando a la pareja

"Ummm bueno, Hinata y yo subimos a mi cuarto y entonces platicamos sobre lo que hice contigo mamá, y entonces empezamos a ponernos mas íntimos y una cosa llevo a la otra" comentó Naruto

"A decir verdad señora, no me importó mucho que usted y Naruto tuvieran algo, ya que fue para protegerla de Kiba y Sasuke, si yo fuera Naruto hubiera hecho lo mismo" respondió Hinata antes de dar un bocado a su desayuno

"Hinata ya te dije que por favor me llames Kushina, cuando me dices señora, haces que parezca vieja" le respondió a Hinata la cual se puso nerviosa por la mirada que le dio Kushina

"Bueno ya que sabemos que pasó entre nosotros, que es lo que haremos al respecto?" pregunto Kushina tratando de avanzar en el tema

Naruto se puso a pensar un momento y antes de decir algo al respecto, había algo que no podía dejar de pensar, que hicieron su madre y Hinata después de que fuera sorprendida con su "asunto"

"Mama hay algo que no logro encajar en todo esto, si Hinata te descubrió mientras estabas ocupada, pero no creo que simplemente dejaras de hacerlo y solo hablaras con Hinata nada mas, dime que mas ocurrió anoche?" pregunto su hijo en busca de respuestas

Kushina simplemente se puso nerviosa ante la pregunta de su hijo

"Eeemm hi-hijo te juro q-que no paso n-nada" respondió Kushina tartamudeando

"Hinata?" pregunto Naruto a la joven la cual simplemente se sonrojó

"Tumadreyyocomenzamosabesarnosyahacerelamorentrenosotras" dijo rápidamente Hinata para luego esconderse debajo de la mesa

Kushina solo llevó su mano a la cabeza en decepción a la discreción de Hinata

Naruto simplemente quedó atolondrado, por lo que sucedió con su madre y su novia

"Hijo, a Hinata y a mí en realidad nos encantó lo que hiciste con nosotras, no te enojes con ella, yo prácticamente la obligue a todo, ella es una chica muy tierna y dulce y pienso que deberíamos hablar sobre lo que sucedió entre nosotros"

"Mamá, yo amo a Hinata y hasta que pasó lo nuestro me di cuenta que también te amo, no solo como mi madre sino también como una mujer" dijo Naruto tratando de asimilar todo lo escuchado y pensando en una solución a la situación

Fue entonces que Hinata dijo algo, que pensaron los otros nunca saldría de su boca

"Y q-que tal si c-c-compartimos a Naruto?" fue todo lo que preguntó Hinata, Naruto y Kushina solo vieron a Hinata por un momento hasta que los dos prácticamente gritaron

"QUEEEEEEEE?" gritaron al mismo tiempo madre e hijo

"Hi-Hinata, estás segura de eso? Preguntó Naruto todavía procesando lo que dijo su novia

"Si Hinata, esa pregunta no se puede tomar a la ligera" dijo Kushina mirando fijamente a Naruto

"S-Si, tanto usted como yo disfrutamos el enorme pene de Naruto, pienso que debería ser compartido entre nosotras o más mujeres" propuso Hinata

"Entonces estás diciendo que mi hijo debería tener un harem?" pregunto Kushina

Naruto solo podía estar entusiasmado ante la propuesta de su novia

"Aunque es una propuesta interesante, pienso que solo debería quedarse con nosotras dos" dijo Kushina no queriendo compartir a su hijo y seguir disfrutándolo

"Mama pienso que Hinata tiene razón" dijo Naruto apoyando a Hinata

"Como usted sabe Naruto tiene mucha resistencia, y pienso que nosotras dos no seremos suficientes para poder satisfacerlo, deberíamos buscar candidatas para que se unan a nosotros" dijo Hinata ya sentada en la silla

Kushina lo pensó por un momento hasta que finalmente accedió

"Está bien, está bien lo haremos, terminen de desayunar, para que platiquemos bien a quien podemos incluir" dijo Kushina mientras se retiraba a su habitación para darse un baño

"De acuerdo" dijeron los dos mientras seguían comiendo

Kushina llego al baño y empezó a llenar su bañera, se desvistió y se metió a la bañera sin preocupación alguna

Mientras tanto la pareja que se encontraba desayunando, finalmente terminaron de comer y empezaron a limpiar sus platos para después dirigirse a la habitación de Kushina

Una vez en el segundo piso, Naruto tocó la puerta para avisar de su presencia y sin más entró, no esperando alguna respuesta, Hinata detrás de el.

La pareja no vieron a Kushina y entonces Naruto entró al baño, solo para ver a su madre completamente desnuda, relajándose en su bañera

\- **LEMON -**

Naruto al ver esa sensacional vista, tuvo una erección, Kushina solo vio entrar a su hijo y vio como su pene estaba completamente erecto, entonces saco su mano de la bañera y la movió, señalando que se acercara, Naruto rápidamente se desnudo, y se paró a un lado de la bañera, Kushina llevo su mano al pene de su hijo y comenzó a masajearlo, mientras que con la otra le apretaba los testículos suavemente.

Antes de que todo eso pasara Hinata vio a Naruto entrar al baño y entonces ella entró por otra puerta la cual era un gran armario, al no ver a Kushina ahí salió inmediatamente, vio a Naruto completamente desnudo y en la bañera a Kushina mientras le hacía algo a su novio.

Ya que se dio una idea de lo que estaban haciendo, discretamente se desvistió para luego entrar al baño

Naruto sintió un par de increíbles pechos y un par de brazos abrazarlo, para masajear su pecho y lentamente bajar por su estomago y terminar en su pene, para al igual que Kushina comenzara a masturbarlo

Naruto volteo para ver a Hinata y entonces llevo sus manos detrás de el, entonces bajo un poco y empezó a tocar el trasero de su novia

Naruto no pudo resistir mas y eyaculó en la cara de su madre, cubriéndola completamente entonces Hinata al ver a Naruto eyaculando, rápidamente lo volteo para recibir un poco del caliente semen de su novio, se arrodillo y abrió su boca para recibirlo

Después de eyacular una gran cantidad, la cual termino cubriendo a Hinata completamente, una vez que termino ambos jóvenes se metieron en la gran bañera con Kushina, (aclaro que si es una gran bañera, muy grande, sirve para los propósitos de este fic), drenaron el agua la cual ya estaba mezclada con el semen del rubio, pero en vez de llenarla nuevamente para tomar un baño, decidieron usarla para otro propósito

Colocaron a Naruto en un extremo de la bañera, mientras que Hinata y Kushina gateaban hasta el, Hinata subió a las piernas de Naruto haciendo que su trasero estuviera en contacto con su pene, Kushina se quedo abajo mientras lamia el pene de su hijo, Naruto masajeaba los pechos de Naruto mientras le daba pequeños besos en el cuello, mientras Kushina lamia el pene, con una mano jugaba con su clítoris.

Naruto entonces llevo una de sus manos al trasero de Hinata, para entonces meter uno de sus dedos en su ano.

Hinata solo pudo gemir ante la súbita acción de Naruto, el rápidamente metía y sacaba su dedo, después de una rápida sesión anal, Naruto sacó su dedo para luego hacer que Hinata lo lamiera

Mientras tanto Kushina empezó a meter el pene en su boca dándole gran placer a su hijo, Naruto entonces comenzó a chupar los pezones de Hinata mientras llevaba su mano a su clítoris y empezaba a frotarlo lentamente.

Naruto después de un rato cambio de posición a las dos chicas, acostándolas juntas a ambas en la bañera, se coloco atrás de su madre y empezó a frotar su pene en su vagina y con su mano derecha también frotaba la vagina de su novia

Naruto se inclinó para besar a su madre de forma lujuriosa después de un minuto de besarla sin dejar de frotar su pene y mano en ambas chicas, se separo de su madre dejando una hilera de saliva, bajo lentamente por todo su cuerpo dejando pequeños besos en sus pechos y vientre.

Hizo lo mismo con Hinata un apasionado y lujurioso beso, para después pasar por sus pechos y vientre y terminar lamiendo su vagina provocándole un orgasmo y viniéndose en la cara de Naruto, el simplemente trago el delicioso néctar de su novia, al notar que Hinata termino de venirse se alejo de ella para concentrarse en su madre, Hinata quedo dormida por el placer que le provoco su novio

Naruto al terminar con Hinata, le dio toda su atención a su madre y entonces la cambio de posición, Kushina se puso en cuatro y se puso encima de la inconsciente Hinata y empezó a ser penetrada por su hijo.

Como estaba ligeramente mojada por ser frotada por su hijo, su pene entro fácilmente permitiendo a Naruto una penetración más fácil, Naruto le dio un par de nalgadas a Kushina

Kushina gimió de las poderosas nalgadas que le dio su hijo haciendo que se viniera, Naruto al terminar de darle nalgadas a su madre decidió jugar con su ano, llevo dos dedos al ano de Kushina y rápidamente los insertó

"Aaaaaaaahhh cariño eso se siente muy bien, sigue penetrando mis dos entradas por favor, no pares por lo que más quieras" gimió Kushina por todo el placer provocado por su hijo

Entonces de la nada Kushina tuvo mas placer, debido a que Hinata se había despertado y empezó a chupar, morder y pellizcar los pezones que tenia frente a ella.

Kushina bajo su cabeza y besar a Hinata de forma apasionada, no sin antes alejarla de sus enormes pechos, después del beso, Kushina decidió jugar el mismo juego y también mordía uno de los pezones de Hinata, mientras que el otro lo pellizcaba

Naruto siguió con la penetración vaginal, mientras sacaba sus dedos de su madre para darle 5 nalgadas mas, en la sexta nalgada, pudo sentir una placentera sensación y le aviso a su madre

"Mama, estoy a punto de venirme, donde lo quieres?" pregunto Naruto

"Dentro de mi cariño, termina dentro de mí, quiero sentir tu espeso semen en mi interior" dijo Kushina alejándose de Hinata, la cual aprovecho para ahora atacar sus pechos mientras con su otra mano, jugaba con su vagina

"De acuerdo mama" fue todo lo que dijo Naruto para al fin penetrarla una última vez y liberar su caliente semen dentro de ella.

Naruto libero tanto semen que lentamente el vientre de Kushina se fue inflando, haciendo parecer que esta estaba embarazada, Naruto saco su pene solo para seguir eyaculando y cubrir la espalda de su madre con mas semen.

Después de un minuto más de eyaculación Naruto se sentó en la bañera y Kushina cayo rendida a un lado de Hinata, la peliazul aprovecho para levantarse y darle un último beso a Kushina, solo para ir a donde estaba Naruto, gateo hasta su novio, se detuvo a unos cuantos centímetros de su pene y comenzó a chuparlo para intentar sacarle algún ultimo rastro de semen.

Naruto simplemente no pudo resistir más y su pene tuvo una erección nuevamente

Hinata solamente pudo estar sorprendida ante la resistencia que tenía su novio, fue entonces que Hinata se puso en cuatro sobre Kushina, solo para sentir como era penetrada de la misma forma

Naruto no pudo resistir mas y fue detrás de Hinata para frotar un rato su pene en sus labios vaginales y finalmente penetrarla, gracias a su orgasmo que tuvo anteriormente, también fue fácilmente penetrada.

Hinata no podía parar de gemir una y otra vez.

"Aaaaaahh Na-Naruto-kun Aaaaaaahh n-no pares po-por favor, me haces Aaaaahh sentir muy bien Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahh" decía Hinata entre gemidos solo para dar uno ultimo muy fuerte

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" ese gemido fue tan fuerte que cierta vecina de largo cabello castaño rojizo no pudo evitar escuchar mientras salía de su casa, alertándola de las actividades mañaneras de sus vecinos, simplemente para lamer sus labios, imaginando quien hacia gemir tan fuerte a la joven de voz desconocida para ella

Volviendo al baño de los Uzumaki, Hinata recibía más nalgadas de parte de su novio, Kushina despertó debido al gran gemido de parte de la tierna chica frente a ella, empezó a masajear uno de los pechos de la joven y tomó también su mano y llevo un par de dedos a su boca para lamerlo, una vez lubricados por la saliva llevo la mano de Hinata a su vagina para que los metiera y masturbara a Kushina, entonces Kushina al ver que Hinata seguía con el movimiento de su mano, comenzó a besar a Hinata,

Naruto seguía penetrando a su novia hasta que no pudo aguantar más y decidió liberar todo su semen dentro de ella sin preguntarle. Entonces al igual que con su madre la lleno completamente con su viscoso y caliente semen, y al igual que con Kushina su vientre empezó a inflarse para igual parecer embarazada, solo que esta vez al sacar su pene por alguna razón, Naruto seguía eyaculando pero de forma descontrolada.

Naruto después de 10 minutos término de eyacular, solo para darse cuenta que la bañera estaba llena con su semen

Kushina y Hinata solo miraban sorprendidas ante la increíble cantidad que expulso su amante

"Vaya cariño, sabía que eras increíble pero nunca creí que a este punto" dijo Kushina juntando sus manos para sacar un poco del semen de la bañera y beberlo, Hinata igual quería un poco del espeso liquido, pero lo que hizo en vez de tomarlo de la bañera se acerco a Kushina y comenzó a besarla para tomar el semen de su boca.

Naruto solo podía ver las acciones de sus amantes, no importándole estar cubierto por su propio semen

Kushina y Hinata seguían con su apasionada sesión hasta finalmente terminar con una hilera de saliva y semen conectándolas, fue entonces que los tres finalmente se detuvieron y descansaron, solo para poder platicar mas sobre el Harem que había propuesto Hinata

\- **FIN DE LEMON -**

"Entonces Hinata, dime, tienes pensado a quien agregar a este harem que propusiste?" pregunto Kushina

"Emmm si tenía a algunas personas en mente, pensaba en decirle a Ino, pues parece estar interesada en Naruto, por un momento pensé en Sakura, pero después de una conversación que tuve con ella tiempo atrás al parecer está enamorada de Sasuke de ahí en más al parecer Ten Ten está enamorada de mi primo Neji, aparte de ellas 3 no se en quien más pensar" Dijo Hinata mientras cubría sus dedos en semen y los llevaba a su boca para saborear el magnífico sabor

"Mmmmm Ya veo, que tal si también le dices a Karin tu prima Naruto, desde que sus padres murieron y decidió dejar nuestra casa para vivir sola, no la he visto animada para nada y por lo que se no tiene novio" dijo Kushina recordando los tiempos en que su sobrina vivía con ellos

"Pero mamá es mi pri…" dijo Naruto pensando sobre ello, pero luego de tener relaciones con su madre se quedó callado solo para asentir

"Sabes quién podría estar interesada, yo tendría que convencerla pero creo que si aceptaría, seria a Mikoto Uchiha, la madre de tu amigo Sasuke" dijo Kushina ofreciendo a su mejor amiga a su hijo

"La madre de Sasuke? Que acaso no es casada?" preguntó Naruto bajando lentamente en la bañera sin meter la cabeza

"No cariño su esposo murió en un accidente de auto, quedando viuda con dos hijos" dijo Kushina tristemente pensando en su amiga

La conversación se torno un poco incomoda hasta que Hinata recordó a alguien

"Oh" dijo Hinata acordándose de alguien mas pero no queriendo decirlo pues le apenaba mucho

"Que pasa Hinata? Ibas a decir algo?" preguntaba Naruto ansioso por lo que quería decir su novia

"B-Bueno estaba pensando en mi he-hermana Hanabi, es menor de edad pero desde que le presenté a Naruto a mi padre y a ella, se obsesionó con el completamente, ansiosa de cuando Naruto iba a nuestra casa a cenar o a ver alguna película" dijo Hinata completamente avergonzada

"Hanabi-chan, eso explica, cada vez que voy a tu casa siempre está pegada con nosotros" dijo Naruto recordando a la pequeña Hanabi

"Bien, entonces Hanabi-chan esta dentro" dijo Kushina sorprendida por la sugerencia de Hinata

"Que tal la directora de la universidad, Tsunade Senju?" comento Naruto tratando de tener presencia en la conversación

"Oh, interesante, yo conozco a la maestra Tsunade, ella fue mi maestra en la universidad" dijo Kushina cuando recordaba sus años en la universidad

"Vaya son muchas mujeres las que están sugiriendo" dijo Naruto quedando corto con sus sugerencias

"Mama, que tal la vecina Mei Terumi, ella es soltera no?" sugirió y preguntaba sobre su vecina

"Cierto Mei, si ella por alguna razón nunca ha podido mantener un relación seria por mucho tiempo, es una buena idea cariño" respondió Kushina

"No puedo pensar en nadie más Naruto" dijo Hinata tratando de pensar en alguien mas

"Mmmmm yo tampoco cariño" respondió también Kushina

"No, no tengo nada" dijo Naruto cansado de pensar en alguien mas

"Bueno por ahora tratemos de persuadir a estas chicas, después veremos cómo hacer funcionar esto" dijo Kushina tomando por última vez un poco del semen en la bañera

"De acuerdo mama, será mejor que nos demos un baño, para que lleve a Hinata a su casa" dijo Naruto comenzando a drenar la bañera

"Oooohh que desperdicio" dijeron Kushina y Hinata a la vez

"Bueno, ustedes saben dónde pueden conseguir más" dijo Naruto de forma juguetona

Las dos mujeres simplemente trataron de no reír fallando miserablemente

"Bueno por más que quiera quedarme con ustedes, debo llevar a Hinata a su casa y descansar para mañana que hay escuela" Dijo Naruto pensando en que tiene que ir a la escuela

Entonces Kushina abrió la llave de la regadera para poder bañarse.

Después de veinte minutos, los tres salieron del baño completamente limpios, pero desnudos, Kushina fue a su armario por ropa, mientras que Naruto y Hinata regresaron a la habitación del rubio para que Hinata tomara su ropa y se vistiera, al igual que Naruto.

Ambos chicos entonces bajaron, Naruto le grito a su madre desde abajo que volvía en un momento

Entonces ambos salieron, subieron al auto de Naruto y se fueron.

 **Aquí termina el tercer capítulo de Naruto: El Entretenimiento de Kushina, Asi es Hinata y Kushina accedieron a que Naruto tenga un Harem, y por idea de Hinata.**

 **Les dejo una lista del Harem de Naruto, entre paréntesis son la apariencia que tienen en este fic.**

\- **Kushina Uzumaki, La MILF Favorita (Ya la describí)**

\- **Hinata Hyuga, La Novia Fiel (The Last)**

\- **Ino Yamanaka, La Amante (The Last)**

\- **Tsunade Senju, La Directora Cachonda (Shippuden)**

\- **Anko Mitarashi, La Maestra Sensual (Shippuden)**

\- **Karin Uzumaki, La Presidenta del Consejo Estudiantil (Gaiden) (Tiene la edad de Shippuden, pero con la apariencia de Gaiden) (Camisa de manga larga, corbata corta, mini shorts y botas, con el peinado de lado, rapado por el otro lado)**

\- **Mei Terumi, La Vecina Soltera (Shippuden)**

\- **Mikoto Uchiha: La MILF Número 2 (Se explicara en el capítulo que salga)**

\- **Hanabi Hyuga: La Hermana Menor (The Last) (En The Last por lo que leí en la wiki ella tiene 13 años, aquí en este fic tendrá entre 15 y 16 años)**

\- **Konan ?: La Escort (Shippuden)**

 **No mencionaron a Konan ni Anko, pero serán mencionadas más adelante**

 **Por el momento estas son todas las mujeres incluidas en el Harem, mas adelante (tal vez) se agreguen más no confirmo nada.**

 **Dejen su review, y gracias por leer el fic.**

 **Sin más que agregar Crimon Dragon VIRUS se despide.**


	5. Cap: 4 Una Semana mas a la Escuela

**Hola a todos, Crimson Dragon VIRUS aquí con un capitulo mas**

 **Reviews:**

 **ShadowKing1992: Gracias por tu review, Si pensé mucho a quien poner en el Harem y ellas son todas las mujeres que me gustaron**

 **Anónimo: Si las mas calladas pueden ser las más aventadas, en tus sugerencias, Hana no me llamo mucho la atención, pero tal vez la pueda poner, no te hagas esperanzas es solo un tal vez. Kurenai, se quedara con Asuma, solo será mencionada en la historia y Mabui ella hay una alta probabilidad de que entre, se confirmara luego, gracias por tu review y recomendaciones**

 **alexander1993: Gracias por leer el fic, en cuanto a tus recomendaciones a Samui si pensaba agregarla pero después de que Naruto haya tenido un encuentro con todos las mujeres que ya han sido confirmadas, Yugao Uzuki, no entrará en el fic y no será mencionada, Koyuki Kazahana ella si mal no recuerdo es de una de las películas de Naruto, siento que es un personaje que no vale la pena así que no entrara en el fic y Tayuya, igual que con Samui, antes de que la recomendaran si planeaba ponerla, pero esperara a que haya encuentros con las demás. Gracias por el review y recomendaciones**

 **dark-feel: Gracias por tu review, todavía estoy pensando cómo aplicarlo, no te preocupes**

 **Kurosaki-kun: Gracias por tu review, que bueno que te gustó el fic, y gracias por la calificación, se aprecia, y por Tayuya no te preocupes, si estará presente, pero tendrá que esperar para aparecer, Tsume por otra parte no me gusta para nada, así que no entrara en el fic, aparte ya hay bastantes MILF's en el fic creo que con ellas es suficientes, gracias por tus recomendaciones**

 **Kuro-kun: Si eres Kurosaki-kun, entonces ya te respondí lol, y si no lo eres entonces lee la respuesta de arriba Gracias por tu review y recomendaciones**

 **Koga-kun: Si eres o Kurosaki-kun o Kuro-kun entonces ya respondí, si no lo eres lee la respuesta de Kurosaki-kun, gracias por tu review y recomendaciones**

 **Shinpuuryuken: Gracias por tu review, si a decir verdad no lograba buscar la forma de juntar a los 3, hasta que al fin exprimí mi cerebro y puse ese capítulo, espero y sigas leyendo este fic**

 **Kenshin: Gracias por tu review, si este fic continuara, por bastante tiempo, por si no leíste las respuestas anteriores te respondo, Tayuya si entrara, Tsume no será incluida en el Harem, será mencionada a lo mejor, pero tendrá la mas mínima interacción con Naruto**

 **En este momento estoy trabajando en mi tercer fic, ubicado en el universo de Highschool DxD, mas detalles serán anunciados más adelante, y si también tendrá lemons.**

 **Por último si también están leyendo mi fic de Como Entrenar a tu Dragón, estará en pausa por poco tiempo, ya que estoy concentrándome en Naruto y Highschool DxD.**

 **Sin más que agregar disfruten el capitulo.**

Naruto: El Entretenimiento de Kushina

Capitulo 4: Una Semana más a la Escuela

Era lunes por la mañana, Naruto ya había despertado y se preparaba para ir a la escuela, el día de ayer después de salir de su casa, llevo a Hinata a su hogar, trato de que fuera lo más rápido posible, ya que no quería que Hanabi, saliera y entretuviera de mas a Naruto, por suerte llegaron a casa de Hinata y su padre y Hanabi se encontraban fuera, sin más Hinata entró a su casa y Naruto regresó a la suya.

El día pasó increíblemente rápido, su padre volvió del trabajo, y comieron un delicioso almuerzo que preparó Kushina, después de eso Minato, trajo un poco de trabajo a casa, para estar al día en la empresa y Naruto y Kushina tuvieron algunos roces íntimos, pero nada que valga la pena mencionar, y así hasta que en la noche los tres residentes de la casa Uzumaki, estaban viendo una película y una vez terminada todos se fueron a dormir para prepararse al odiado lunes

Naruto salió rumbo a la universidad de Konoha, 25 minutos en auto y pasar por Hinata a su casa, llegaron, listos, en el caso de Hinata, a empezar su día escolar.

Naruto se separó de Hinata, horas y horas pasaron, clases y más clases pasaron hasta que finalmente llegó la hora del almuerzo, todo el grupo de amigos se encontraban comiendo.

Naruto diciendo tonterías entre ratos, Sasuke no podía dejar de hablar de la fiesta pasada, Kiba no podía dejar de pensar en la bella pelirroja, Shino callado como siempre, Lee hablando siempre sobre ir al gimnasio y ejercitarse, Shikamaru dormido, después de comer y Neji solo meditaba, por su parte las mujeres del grupo hablaban entre ellas, películas, moda, entre otras cosas triviales, sonó la campana avisando del fin del almuerzo, para continuar con la tortura, digo las clases.

Uno a uno todos se empezaban a ir, Naruto y Hinata fueron los últimos en irse, Naruto acompañó a su novia por un momento hasta que tuvo que separarse, y así paso el día nada interesante, era lunes, nunca hay algo digno de contar en lunes, las clases por fin terminaron, todos comenzaron a irse Hinata se fue con su padre y hermana, sus demás amigos ya se habían ido, Naruto fue en dirección a su auto, se subió y se fue, por alguna razón o presentimiento, no tomó su ruta habitual y tomó el camino largo a casa, entonces en una calle muy solitaria, vio a lo lejos a su prima Karin y detrás de ella veía a tres hombres que se veían muy sospechosos, Karin al parecer notó que la seguían e intento apresurar su paso, dichos hombres comenzaron a moverse más rápido, notaron que Karin estaba cerca de un callejón y se apresuraron, taparon su boca para evitar que gritara y la llevaron al callejón.

Naruto rápidamente estacionó y bajo del auto, corrió hacia el callejón y solo veía como Karin trataba de zafarse del agarre de sus captores, Naruto aprovechó que estaban distraídos tratando de quitarle su ropa a Karin y este encontró un tubo en el suelo, lo tomó y silenciosamente se acercó y de un fuerte golpe noqueó a uno de los hombres, los otros se alertaron por el golpe, pero fueron demasiado lentos para reaccionar y entonces otro de ellos recibió un golpe por parte del rubio, Karin logró liberarse del agarre del último, para voltearse y darle una patada justo en los testículos, cayó al suelo el hombre sujetando el área afectada y Naruto lo remato con un último golpe dejándolo caer en la inconsciencia.

Karin agarró su camisa la cual le fue arrebatada brutalmente y noto que los botones estaban rotos, Naruto le dio su chaqueta y fueron al auto del rubio.

Naruto no dijo nada durante todo el viaje a casa de Karin, ya que llegaron a su destino, Naruto acompaño a Karin a la entrada.

"Gracias Naruto, si no fuera por ti quien sabe que me hubiera pasado" dijo Karin abriendo la puerta e invitando a pasar a Naruto

"No hay de que, después de todo somos familia" respondió Naruto

"toma asiento, voy a cambiarme" le dijo a Naruto, mientras caminaba a su habitación

Naruto simplemente tomó asiento y espero

Pasaron diez minutos y Naruto se preguntaba por qué Karin tardaba tanto en cambiarse simplemente, entonces de forma inesperada los ojos de Naruto fueron tapados por un par de manos, Naruto se sorprendió por un momento

"Karin?... Que estás haciendo?" preguntó Naruto, tratando de quitarse el par de manos

\- **LEMON -**

Karin entonces quitó sus manos y Naruto volteo a verla, solo para sorprenderse y ver a su prima en lencería de encaje, el solo parpadeaba entre ratos sin poder creer lo que veía

"Karin, que planeas hacer vestida a…?" fue todo lo que pudo preguntar Naruto, solo para ser callado por Karin la cual beso a Naruto en los labios

Después de un intenso beso Karin se separo

"Esta es mi forma de agradecerte que me hayas salvado de esos hombres" dijo Karin completamente roja como su pelo

Entonces comenzó a tratar de quitarle su ropa a Naruto, el solo no podía creer lo que pasaba

Karin logro quitarle su camisa y empezó a besar su pecho, Naruto trato de resistir, lo cual termino fallando y abrazó a su prima, Karin interrumpió sus besos para ver a Naruto y entonces él la beso, Karin le respondió dicho beso, mientras Naruto llevaba su mano a la espalda de su prima y comenzaba a quitarle su bra, logró desabrocharlo y ambos se separaron, Karin agarro su bra por el frente evitando que cayera

"Naruto, prometes ser gentil conmigo?" pregunto Karin un poco insegura

"Karin, no te preocupes, nunca haré algo que te lastime" le aseguro Naruto acercándose lentamente, tomando sus manos y lentamente las alejaba de su cuerpo, solo para dejar caer su bra y mostrar sus pequeños pero bien formados pechos.

Naruto miraba asombrado ante la belleza de su prima y no pudo evitar tener una erección, Karin notó un bulto crecer en la entrepierna de su primo y solo pudo sonrojarse aun mas, entonces Karin nuevamente se acerco a Naruto para besarlo nuevamente y llevar sus manos a su pantalón y liberarlo del objeto que asfixiaba a su pene, entonces lo bajo dejando a Naruto en bóxer, haciendo notar aun mas su enorme erección, Karin y Naruto se alejaron después de ese fantástico y erótico beso el cual una hilera de saliva los conecto, Karin notó el pene de Naruto y nada mas al verlo se acercó para comenzar a masajearlo

Naruto tampoco pudo resistir más y se inclino un poco, solo para chupar los pechos de Karin y darle el mismo placer que ella le estaba dando

Ambos se movieron al cuarto de la pelirroja, solo para acostarse y seguir con su actividad, Karin entonces se sentó sobre la entrepierna de Naruto y comenzó a frotar su vagina contra el pene de Naruto, pasado un rato Naruto se sentó y empezó a masajear sus pechos

Ambos gemían por el placer generado por el otro

"Karin, aaahh, eres muy buena en esto" dijo Naruto mientras jadeaba entre ratos

"Sabes Naruto, siempre soñé que algún día esto pasaría" respondió Karin mientras trataba de quitarle la prenda restante a Naruto, la cual de alguna forma la quito dejando completamente desnudo al rubio

"A que te refieres con eso?" preguntó Naruto despistado ante la aclaración de Karin

"Naruto quieres saber la verdadera razón de porque me fui de tu casa?" pregunto Karin mientras se acostaba sobre Naruto sin dejar de frotar su vagina en el miembro de su primo, Naruto solo asintió esperando la respuesta de la pelirroja

"Bueno, yo no me fui simplemente porque trataba de ser independiente…" pausó Karin por un momento "La razón por la que me fui, fuiste tú Naruto" Naruto al escuchar esto, comenzó a pensar en que Karin lo odiaba, lo cual no era cierto "Antes de que llegues a alguna conclusión, no, no es porque yo te odiara o algo por el estilo, de hecho es todo lo contrario, Naruto al pasar tanto tiempo contigo viviendo en esa casa, no pude sentir más que atracción por ti" dijo Karin totalmente roja y bajando la velocidad con la que frotaba el pene de su primo

"Al ver como eras con las personas, tu amabilidad, gentileza y la forma en que enfrentabas cada desafío que se te presentara, me hizo verte de una forma distinta a la de una simple familiar" Karin no pudo resistir mas y beso a Naruto

Naruto simplemente recordó todos los momentos que paso con Karin mientras vivía con él, cumpleaños, reuniones familiares entre otros eventos, se alejó de Karin

"Karin, no eres la única que tuvo esos sentimientos, mientras vivías con nosotros, noté como poco a poco te ibas convirtiendo en una mujer hermosa, inteligente y fuerte" dijo Naruto mientras volteaba a ambos, dejando a Karin sobre la cama y Naruto sobre ella

Entonces Naruto bajo por el cuerpo de Karin lentamente dejándole pequeños besos por todo su cuerpo, se detuvo a la altura de su entrepierna y comenzaba a lamer sus pantis las cuales estaban mojadas, entonces Naruto, en un movimiento, mordió dichas pantis y las arrancó con su boca, liberando a la vagina de Karin

Karin trato de ocultar su sagrado lugar, pero cierto rubio travieso lo evitó metiendo su lengua completamente dentro de la vagina de Karin

"Aaaaahh Naruto eso se siente muy bien aaaaahh" gemía Karin mientras agarraba la cabeza de Naruto y alzaba sus piernas y con ellas rodeaba a Naruto

Algunos minutos pasaron y Naruto seguía con una intensa sesión de lengua, alternando la entrada de la vagina con el clítoris de Karin, siguió por un momento hasta que Karin liberó sus jugos con su primer orgasmo de la noche

Naruto trago un poco del delicioso néctar, para luego ponerse de rodillas encima de Karin y ponerle en su cara su enorme pene, el cual Karin se sorprendió de verlo tan cerca, entonces lo agarro con las dos manos y le dio un pequeño y tierno beso en la punta, para comenzar a lamerlo completamente de la punta a la base y de regreso.

Mientras su pene era lamido, Naruto acariciaba la cabeza de Karin y ella comenzó a chupar el enorme pene, el cual no pudo meter completamente a su boca, Karin chupaba lo mas que podía mientras que con una mano masturbaba el resto que no pudo meter a su boca y con la otra masajeaba sus testículos, entonces un rato pasó y Naruto sentía como su pene estaba por liberar una gran carga, la cual a los pocos minutos salió disparada del pene del rubio, sorprendiendo a la pelirroja y la cual por poco se atraganta ante la increíble cantidad que liberó su primo.

Naruto cubrió toda la cara de Karin con su caliente semen, Karin tomaba lo mas que podía de su ahora bebida favorita, Naruto terminó de eyacular y solo miró a su prima cubierta del blanco liquido, por alguna razón verla así lo excito aun mas y nuevamente tuvo otra erección. Naruto no pudo resistir mas y coloco su pene en la húmeda vagina.

Naruto coloco la punta en la entrada y lentamente empezó a penetrarla, Karin solo podía sentir el pene de Naruto entrar en ella lentamente, aumentando más y más el placer que sentía

"Karin estas increíblemente apretada, siento como mi pene tiene dificultad para entrar" dijo Naruto por la increíble sensación que le provocaba la muy apretada vagina de Karin

"Na-Naruto, eres increíble, nunca me había sentido de esta manera" decía Karin mientras apretaba sus pezones

Naruto volteo a ver a la apretada vagina de su prima, solo para ver salir de ella un poco de sangre, dándole a entender que Karin era virgen

"K-Karin, no me digas que esta es tu primera vez?" pregunto Naruto nervioso por la respuesta de su prima

"A-Así es N-Naruto, aaaahh quería q-que mi pri-mera vez fuera co-contigo oooooh siiiii" decía Karin entre gemidos para finalmente tener todo el pene de Naruto dentro de ella

"Ya veo, entonces haré que tu primera vez sea inolvidable" dijo Naruto con plena confianza de sus habilidades y experiencia en la cama

Entonces, Naruto llevo sus manos a los pechos de Karin, mientras seguía penetrándola lentamente, Karin solo podía gemir y sentir el placer que le daba el enorme pene de Naruto, entonces Karin se acercó como pudo a Naruto y lo empezó a besar de manera descontrolada

Naruto masajeaba sin parar los pechos de Karin y ocasionalmente pellizcaba sus duros pezones, entonces Naruto cambio de posición a Karin, la puso de lado llevando su pierna derecha sobre su hombro y su pierna izquierda quedo debajo de el, todo eso mientras era penetrada por Naruto

Karin simplemente no podía creer lo bueno que era Naruto, esto la llevo a pensar que no era su primera vez, lo cual no le importó, ya que ella nunca pensó que tendría relaciones con él, a lo cual estaba completamente equivocada

Karin solo podía disfrutar, todo lo que hacia Naruto para que ella se sintiera muy bien y nuevamente de la nada Karin tuvo un segundo orgasmo, aun mas fuerte que el primero

"Narutoooooooooo aaaaaaaahhh" gimió Karin en un estado de éxtasis

Naruto solo vio como Karin tenía un segundo orgasmo y decidió, cambiar de posición nuevamente, Naruto levanto a Karin de la cama y la llevo a su escritorio, la sentó sobre este, exponiendo su apretada vagina, entonces Naruto abrió sus piernas y nuevamente comenzó a penetrarla, solo que ahora más rápido que hace un momento, el escritorio debido al movimiento de ambos jóvenes, se movía de forma descontrolada, tirando papeles, libretas e incluso la lámpara que tenia Karin ahí.

Karin se sentó para abrazar a Naruto y comenzar a besarlo una vez más, Naruto mientras tanto, agarro a Karin por su trasero, solo para tener un mejor agarre de la pelirroja.

Después de un tiempo Naruto solo podía sentir venir su eyaculación, este levanto a Karin para sostenerla en el aire mientras seguía siendo penetrada, entonces Naruto dio un par de penetraciones mas hasta que finalmente libero su carga dentro de Karin, la pelirroja por su parte tuvo un tercer y último orgasmo, Naruto seguía eyaculando dentro de Karin, pero decidió sacar su pene de ella, para no tener que inflar su vientre, la coloco nuevamente en el escritorio, y empezó a bañar a la pelirroja con su espeso semen, Karin trataba de tomar un poco del semen con su boca, pero cayó rendida en el escritorio y quedo acostada mientras la seguían bañando con semen

Naruto finalmente dejo de eyacular, cargo a Karin a su cama la cual lentamente se quedaba dormida, Naruto se acostó junto a ella, para abrazarla y finalmente dormir juntos

\- **FIN DE LEMON –**

Pasaron varias horas hasta que la pelirroja finalmente despertó y noto que cierto rubio se encontraba acostado a lado de ella, por alguna razón ella se sentía toda pegajosa hasta que recordó todo lo que hizo con su propio primo a lo cual la hizo ponerse completamente roja mientras cubría su cara de la vergüenza.

Paso un par de minutos y Naruto comenzaba a levantarse, estiro sus brazos y noto a Karin sentada junto a el

"Buen día Karin" dijo Naruto, a lo cual Karin quitó sus manos de su rostro

"N-Naruto buen día" fue todo lo que respondió Karin mirando a Naruto

"Dime como te encuentras?" preguntó Naruto preocupado por su prima

"Muy bien en realidad, solo quería que supieras como me sentía sobre ti, y espero que esto que hayamos tenido, no lo olvides" dijo Karin acostándose nuevamente junto a Naruto

"Karin, jamás podría olvidarme de ti y de lo que paso, hay veces en que hubiera querido que te quedaras a vivir con nosotros, pero yo no era nadie para detenerte, y quiero que sepas también que siempre estaré ahí para ti y para protegerte, así que siempre que necesite ayuda, quiero que me busques a mi primero" le dijo Naruto a Karin abrazándola

"Gr-Gracias Naruto" dijo Karin sonrojada por lo que había dicho su primo, mientras se acurrucaba junto a Naruto

"Karin aunque me gustaría quedarme más tiempo contigo, tengo que ir a casa" dijo Naruto

"D-De acuerdo Naruto, pero antes de que te vayas dime algo, que pasa si tu novia o tu madre se entera de lo que hicimos entre nosotros?" pregunto Karin preocupada de que alguien se enterara sobre lo ocurrido

"Por Hinata o mi mama no te preocupes, y por si alguna razón se enteran, yo hablaré con ellas" dijo Naruto mirando a Karin asegurándole que nada le iba a pasar

Por último antes de ir al baño Naruto le dio un último beso a Karin y entonces ambos jóvenes tomaron un baño juntos, para finalmente despedirse y Naruto tomo rumbo a su casa

Después de corto viaje en auto, Naruto finalmente llego a su casa, su padre seguía en el trabajo, y su madre estaba preocupada por su hijo el cual todavía no llegaba a casa, de pronto se escucho la puerta frontal de la casa y Kushina corrió para ver quién era, revelando a su hijo entrando como si nada.

"Naruto Uzumaki, me podrías explicar donde has estado todo este tiempo?" preguntó Kushina gritándole a su hijo

"Mama tranquila, te lo puedo explicar" respondió Naruto nervioso por lo que pudiera hacer su madre

"Muy bien jovencito explica" dijo Kushina

"Bueno, ya habían terminado las clases y me dirigía a casa, por algún presentimiento decidí tomar otro camino y a lo lejos vi a Karin en una calle solitaria y detrás de ella tres sujetos la estaban siguiendo, Karin paso por un callejón y los tres tipos, le taparon la boca y la llevaron a dicho callejón" explico Naruto dejando a su madre sorprendida por lo que paso

"Entonces al ver esto me baje del auto y entre al callejón, agarre un tubo y golpee a dos de ellos y Karin logro liberarse del tercero solo para patearlo y después yo lo deje inconsciente, Karin todo su camisa la cual le habían quitado a la fuerza y yo le di mi chaqueta para que se cubriera y entonces la lleve a su casa" termino de explicar Naruto a su madre

"Ya veo cariño, eso fue muy valiente de tu parte" dijo Kushina abrazando a su hijo mientras acariciaba su cabeza y notó que su pelo estaba húmedo todavía por el baño que tomó

"Dime una cosa más hijo, porque tu pelo esta mojado?" pregunto Kushina alejándose de su hijo

Naruto se puso nervioso y no tuvo más que responderle a su madre

"Pues eso es porque tome un baño en casa de Karin" dijo Naruto sin mas

"Y porque tuviste que hacerlo?" pregunto su madre

"Bueno… eso fue porque Karin y yo tuvimos un momento intimo" respondió Naruto sonrojado

"Naruto Uzumaki, no me digas que tuviste relaciones con tu prima?" dijo sorprendida Kushina

"Si mamá, Karin y yo tuvimos relaciones" respondió Naruto

"Mmmm bueno eso hace más fácil convencer a tu prima a que se una a nuestra causa" dijo Kushina volviendo a abrazar a su hijo mientras su otra mano la llevaba a la entrepierna de su hijo solo para lentamente provocarle una erección

Fue entonces que la puerta de la casa se empezó a abrir lentamente y Kushina al ver esto rápidamente quito su mano y soltó a su hijo

Entrando por la puerta se encontraba Minato

"Buen día familia, como están?" preguntaba Minato, cerrando la puerta

"Hola cariño" dijo Kushina acercándose a su esposo para darle un beso, el cual puso a Naruto un poco celoso y así evitar sospecha alguna

"Tu hijo, me contaba que fue a visitar a su prima Karin y al parecer se encuentra muy bien" dijo Kushina a Minato

"Ya veo, y dime hijo como se encuentra la pequeña Karin?" pregunto Minato

"Bueno, me dijo que le va muy bien y que tal vez nos venga a visitar pronto" dijo Naruto

"Que bien, dile que cualquier cosa que necesite puede contar con nosotros" respondió Minato

"Claro, bueno iré a mi habitación a terminar mi tarea" dijo Naruto antes de irse, mientras trataba de disimular la erección que le dejo su madre

El resto del día pasó rápidamente y todos en la casa Uzumaki se preparaban para dormir y descansar para el siguiente día.

 **Y aquí termina el capitulo 4, esta vez fue Karin prisionera del pene de Naruto, el cual la salvo, y terminando con Kushina provocando a Naruto solo para dejarlo excitado** **L** **(Maldita sea Minato por que tuviste que llegar)**

 **Primero que nada: WOAH 50 Favoritos y 43 Seguidores, la verdad no creí que yo como escritor principiante podría conseguir varias visitas, pero al parecer me equivoque, gracias por su apoyo y leer este Fic**

 **Les recuerdo que si están leyendo mi otro Fic de Cómo Entrenar a tu Dragón, estará temporalmente en pausa, para que pueda trabajar en este Fic y en mi nuevo Fic de Highschool DxD.**

 **Posiblemente mañana o el lunes suba un poco de información sobre el nuevo Fic.**

 **En mi perfil ya subí a todas las chicas que formaran parte del Harem de Hiccup y Naruto**

 **Sin más que agregar, dejen su review y espero hayan disfrutado el capitulo**

 **Crimson Dragon VIRUS**


	6. Cap: 5 Planeando la Reunion

**Hola a todos Crimson Dragon VIRUS aquí, con un nuevo capítulo de El Entretenimiento de Kushina, lamento haber tardado tanto en actualizar el fic, esto paso porque el teclado de mi laptop tiene varias teclas que ya no sirven, alrededor de 15 teclas no funcionaban, entre ellas esta las flechas de dirección, el espacio y algunas letras y números, pero ya al fin compre un teclado, para que asi pueda, seguir escribiendo el fic.**

 **Reviews:**

 **ShadowKing: Gracias por tu review, sip con su prima disfruta**

 **James Anderson: Gracias por tu review, agregado, espero que sigas leyendo**

 **Kurosaki-kun: Gracias por tu review, que bien que te gusto, si pensé que era alguien mas en tu celular, espero que te guste**

 **Alexaner1993: Gracias por tu review, que bueno que te guste el harem disfruta el cap**

 **Invitado: Gracias por tu review, la verdad no me llama la atención Fu, disfruta el cap**

 **Shinpuuryuken: Gracias por tu review, Yep Karin fue la siguiente, no podía esperar a probar a Naruto y muy pronto habrá más de Kushina, saludos**

 **Jvfktm: Gracias por tu review, que bueno que te gusto, pero no agregare a Sakura al harem de Naruto, de todas formas gracias por tu sugerencia**

 **Sin mas que agregar aquí les dejo el capitulo.**

Naruto: El Entretenimiento de Kushina

Capitulo 5: Planeando la reunión

La semana escolar pasó rápidamente y Naruto estaba con Sasuke platicando sobre sus planes del fin de semana, en la cafetería de la escuela.

"Entonces Naruto que haremos este fin de semana?" pregunto Sasuke

"No sé, que tal salir a un bar?" respondió Naruto con otra pregunta

"Mmmm puede ser, pero igual no tengo mucho dinero para eso, ya sabes que tomar en un bar es más caro, que tal si hacemos otra reunión en tu casa?" opino Sasuke

"En mi casa no creo que se pueda, mis padres estarán en casa este fin de semana" dijo Naruto tratando de evitar que fuera en su casa la reunión

"Que tal en tu casa Sasuke?" opino Naruto

"Podria ser, tengo que preguntarle a mi madre, a ver si nos deja usar la casa, es más le preguntare ahora, vuelvo en un momento" dijo Sasuke, levantándose de su asiento y sacando su celular

Despues de una llamada, Sasuke volvió con noticias sobre el lugar

"Listo, acabo de hablar con mi madre, me dijo que no hay problema siempre y cuando no hagamos mucho ruido por los vecinos" dijo Sasuke explicando la situación

"Entonces en tu casa será, hay que avisarle a los demás" dijo Naruto sacando su celular y escribiendo en el

Sasuke noto eso y lo detuvo

"Naruto espera, a quien le envíes el mensaje?" pregunto Sasuke

"Pues a todos los demás, Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru, Neji, Lee y las chicas" dijo Naruto

"Escucha tengo una idea, que tal si primero nos reunimos todos los hombres, y nos divertimos un poco, y ya despues que lleguen las chicas" dijo Sasuke tratando de convencer a Naruto

"Podriamos hacer eso, que tal un poco de video juegos y algunas cervezas" dijo Naruto ya imaginando todo lo que harian

"Si, eso, sabes que mas podríamos hacer" dijo Sasuke esperando llamar la atención de Naruto

"Que?" pregunto Naruto, esperando la respuesta

"Que tal si contactas a Kushina y nos divertimos con ella" dijo Sasuke esperando que Naruto les hiciera un favor

"Mmmm no lo sé, lo pensare" dijo Naruto dudoso

"Vamos Naruto, estoy seguro que si la contactas para que vaya a la reunión, todos te alabaran" dijo Sasuke, tratando de convencer a Naruto

"Primero avisemosle a todos, y luego te digo si o no, con respecto a eso" dijo Naruto escribiendo el mensaje que les iba a mandar a todos, finalmente lo termino de escribir y lo envio a todos

"Vamos Naruto contacta a Kushina para que vaya" pidió Sasuke

"Lo pensare Sasuke, nos vemos, ya me tengo que ir a casa" dijo Naruto parándose de su asiento para irse a casa

Naruto ya se encontraba en el frente de la escuela, esta vez se iba caminando a casa, ya que su auto se encontraba en el taller, entonces una vez que salió por la puerta principal de la escuela, empezó a escuchar voces de una pareja, y por lo que parecía estaban peleando

"Maldita sea Sai, quiero salir contigo en una cita y a ti lo único que te importa es pintar" gritaba cierta chica rubia de pelo largo al que parecía su novio

"Ino, es que se acerca el concurso nacional de pintura y tengo que practicar, para poder ganar el premio" dijo el ahora identificado como Sai

"Esta bien Sai, vete a pintar o lo que sea que hagas, terminamos" dijo Ino para voltearse y dejar a Sai solo

"Ino, espera" dijo Sai yendo tras de Ino

La rubia empezó a caminar deprisa, vio a Naruto y fue hacia el

"Naruto" dijo Ino ya a lado del rubio

"Ino, estas bien?" dijo Naruto

"Si estoy, bien, oye me acompañarías a casa? Hay algo que quiero hablar conti…" trato de decir Ino hasta que sintió un jalon en su mano, obligándola a voltear y ver a Sai que la estaba jalando del brazo

"INO, NO VUELVAS A HACERME ESO" grito Sai a Ino, la cual se espanto ante el tono que estaba usando con ella

A Naruto no le guste eso y fue contra Sai

"Oye bastardo, deja a Ino en paz" dijo Naruto llamando la atención de Sai

Naruto enseguida hizo que Sai soltara a Ino, para después empujarlo

"No vuelvas a hacerle eso a Ino o te la veras conmigo" dijo Naruto, advirtiendo al otro chico

Sai solo vio por un momento a Naruto hasta que se volteo a ver a Ino, entonces Sai corrió hacia Naruto levantando su puño

Ino al ver esto advirtió a Naruto

"Naruto, CUIDADO" dijo Ino

Naruto volteo, para ver que ocurria y entonces recibió un fuerte golpe en la cara por parte del chico palido

"Maldito" dijo Naruto sobándose la mejilla, y entonces apretó el puño y le devolvió el golpe a Sai, el cual lo recibió de lleno y cayó al suelo, Naruto entonces se puso sobre el y empezó a golpearlo hasta dejarlo inconsciente

Naruto se paro, tomo la mano de Ino y ambos salieron corriendo del lugar

Despues de correr por un tiempo Ino y Naruto tomaron un taxi a casa de la rubia, Naruto pago el taxi y ambos bajaron, para entonces entrar a la casa de la chica

"Pasa Naruto, mis padres no se encuentran en este momento, tuvieron que salir a un viaje de negocios" explico Ino invitándolo a pasar

"Ya veo, entonces Ino, de que querías hablar conmigo?" pregunto Naruto

"Cierto, bueno, el otro día tuve una plática interesante con Hinata" dijo Ino

Naruto solo pudo pensar una cosa de lo que pudieron hablar ambas chicas, el Harem que propuso su novia

"A si? De que hablaron?" dijo Naruto algo nervioso por el tema de discusión

"Bueno Hinata me hablo de cierto plan que propuso y la verdad es que estoy muy interesada" dijo Ino mientras se lamia los labios, como si un tigre estuviera a punto de devorar a su presa

"B-Bueno, creo saber a qué plan te refieres" dijo Naruto nervioso

"Pero no se molestara tu novio?" pregunto Naruto, a pesar de que había escuchado la conversación anterior y golpeo al chico

 **LEMON**

"Bueno, cómo pudiste ver ya termine con mi novio, así que ya no será un problema, además Hinata me dijo que eres muy bueno en cierta area" dijo Ino sentándose en las pierna de Naruto, para luego ponerse de rodillas sobre él y el sofá, y con una mano empezar a masajear su pene sobre su pantalón

"Ino, q-que haces?" dijo Naruto intentando resistir

"Que no es obvio? Te estoy dando placer" dijo Ino para luego comenzar a besar el cuello de Naruto

Naruto no pudo resistir mas y llevo sus manos a las caderas de Ino, para despues desabrochar su chaleco purpura con ambas manos, revelando su bra negro, muy sexy por cierto

Ino dejo de masajear por un momento el miembro de Naruto, para quitarse por completo el chaleco y después quitarle a Naruto su chaqueta y la camisa que traia debajo de esta, revelando su fornido cuerpo

Ino no pudo hacer más que emocionarse

"Vaya Naruto no sabía que escondías este asombroso cuerpo, y pensar que Hinata lo tiene solo para ella" dijo Ino lamiendo sus labios nuevamente

"Bueno, si estas interesada en lo que propuso Hinata, esto será tuyo tambien" dijo Naruto con un tono de orgullo fingido

"Jajaja, en eso tienes razón" rio Ino mientras llevaba su mano nuevamente al pene de Naruto, para masajearlo con todo y pantalon

Naruto llevo su cara a los pechos de Ino, moviendo su bra hacia arriba, dejándolo ver sus pezones los cuales lentamente se ponían duros

Naruto llevo su boca a uno para empezar a morderlo suavemente, provocándole pequeños gemidos a Ino

"Kyaa Naruto, eso se siente muy bien, no pares por favor kyaa" dijo Ino

Despues de un rato Ino se paro, separándose de Naruto, para ahora quitarse su falda larga morada, dejándole ver el resto de su lencería negra y sus medias de red

Naruto al verla se puso más duro de lo usual, entonces rápidamente se desabrocho su pantalón y bajándolo junto con su bóxer, para así liberar su enorme pene erecto, sorprendiendo a Ino

"Vaya Naruto, Hinata me dijo que eras grande, pero nunca creí que tanto" dijo Ino arrodillandose frente a Naruto, para empezar a chupar su pene, de alguna forma, Ino logro meter dicho pene completamente en su boca, asombrando a Naruto

"Ino, e-eres increíble, donde a-aprendiste a hacer eso" pregunto Naruto asombrado por la increíble técnica de la rubia

Ino saco el pene de su boca, para con su mano seguir masturbando a Naruto y poder responderle

"B-Bueno Naruto, digamos que no eres el primero al que le ha-hago este tipo de cosas" dijo Ino sonrojada

"E-Espero que esto no te incomode" dijo Ino todavía sonrojada

Naruto vio a Ino de forma sorprendida, ya que ella, siempre actuaba de una forma, sencilla y amigable, el nunca hubiera pensado que Ino fuera una chica con experiencia en el sexo

"No te preocupes Ino, eres demasiado bueno, como para que te juntes con otros sujetos que no te aprecian" respondió Naruto de forma sincera

Ino al escuchar la respuesta de Naruto, se sonrojo y rápidamente se levanto para besarlo apasionadamente y terminado el beso volvió a meter el enorme pene en su boca

Naruto mientras tanto colocaba su mano en la cabeza de Ino, para aumentar un poco más la velocidad de la rubia

Después de un rato Ino saco por última vez el enorme pene de Naruto y entonces se sentó en sus piernas para frotar su vagina contra el pene del rubio, haciéndolo sentir un gran placer

"I-Ino tu vagina está muy mojada" decía Naruto con dificultad, mientras la vagina de Ino mojaba el pene de Naruto

"Naruto, tu pene se siente increíble, no puedo creer que Hinata este disfrutando esto ella sola" decía Ino aun frotando su vagina

Ino no pudo resistir mas y se vino, mojando aun más el pene de Naruto, el rubio sujeto a Ino de las caderas, para que ella no se cayera y aprovecho para tocar su trasero, mientras ambos se besaban intesamente

Entonces Naruto elevo un poco a Ino, para alinear su pene en la entrada de la vagina de Ino, y en un rápido y brusco movimiento, Naruto penetro muy fuerte a Ino haciendo que sacara pequeñas lagrimas por el dolor.

Naruto metió su pene por completo y dejo a Ino, acostumbrarse al gran tamaño de Naruto

"Naruto, ya puedes moverte" dijo Ino

Naruto al escuchar eso, lentamente levantaba a Ino para dejarla caer, provocándole placer a la rubia, despues de algunos minutos de penetrar a Ino, Naruto se estaba comenzando a aburrir, fue entonces que saco su pene, provocando que Ino se empezara a quejar

"Naruto que estas haciendo?" preguntaba Ino confundida por las acciones del rubio

Naruto para callarla, le dio un beso, lleno de lujuria y mientras la besaba, jugaba con sus pechos, apretando muy fuerte sus pezones, haciéndola gritar

"KYAAAAAA, NARUTOOOOOOO" gritaba Ino separándose de su amante

"Que pasa Ino? No puedes soportar el dolor?" pregunto Naruto llevando una mano al duro clítoris de Ino, comenzando a apretarlo

Ino no pudo resistir mas y se vino una vez mas, dejando caer sus liquidos, recorriendo sus piernas, hasta finalmente llegar al suelo

Ino en respuesta a las acciones de Naruto, agarro el pene de este y lo apretó con fuerza haciendo que Naruto suplicara que lo soltara

"Ino, para por favor, Ino, suéltame" suplicaba Naruto, mientras Ino se ponía de rodillas y le daba pequeñas mordidas a su pene

"MALDICION" grito Naruto, pero por alguna razón ajena a el, de cierta forma le gusto lo que hizo Ino

Ino al ver la reacción de Naruto, paro por un momento el apretón que le hacia al rubio

"Sabes Naruto, antes de que viniéramos a mi casa, en la escuela, me puse un poco de loción en mi trasero" decía Ino mientras acercaba su rostro al de Naruto

"Asi que estoy toda pegajosa en mi ano" le susurró en el oído, solo para que Naruto se sorprendiera por lo que le dijo

Fue entonces que Ino se volteo, se inclino un poco para exponer su trasero a Naruto y con sus dedos abría un poco su trasero para revelar su ano

Naruto decidio pararse en ese momento, hizo que Ino se pusiera de rodillas en el sofá, con su trasero al descubierto, Naruto se acercó, tomo su pene y lo llevo al ano de la chica

"Estoy lista Naruto, puedes usarme cuando quieras" dijo Ino emocionada por lo que iba a pasar

"AAAAAAAAAAHHH puedo sentir tu pene entrar Naruto" gemia Ino sensualmente mientras era penetrada por Naruto

"Ino estas muy pegajosa, se siente increíble y estas muy apretada" dijo Naruto

"A d-decir verdad N-Naruto, es mi primera vez siendo penetrada en mi tr-trasero" dijo Ino con dificultad debido al placer

"Kyaaaaaaaaa" gimio Ino

"Parece que eres muy sensible aquí atrás Ino" dijo Naruto al ver como gemia Ino

Y fue entonces que Naruto solto las caderas de la chica frente a el, para ahora atacar a sus pechos, los cuales apretaba como si no hubiera un mañana

"Na-Naruto eres muy aaaaaaahhh malo" decía Ino entre gemidos, Naruto entonces acerco su cara a la de Ino y comenzó a besarla

Al terminar el beso llevo una de sus mano a la mojada vagina de Ino

"Ino al parecer sigues muy mojada en el frente, eres toda una zorra" dijo Naruto metiendo unos cuantos dedos en la vagina de Ino

Y entonces de la nada, Naruto levanto a Ino, solo para que este se sentara en el sofá mientras levantaba las piernas de Ino y dejarla completamente abierta, mostrándole a nadie en especifico la vagina de Ino la cual no dejaba de expulsar sus jugos vaginales

"Naruto kyaaaaa… esta posición es aaaaaaahhh muy embarazosa" dijo Ino entre gemidos

Naruto al escuchar gemir a Ino, solto las piernas de Ino, llevo una mano a sus pechos y la otra seguía masturbando su vagina

"Aaaah esto es genial" decía Naruto a nadie en particular

"AAAAAAAAAA NARUTOOOO ME VENGOOOOOO" grito por ultima vez Ino, teniendo otro orgasmo

Naruto ya no podía resistir mucho mas

"Ino, no podre… resistir… mucho mas" dijo Naruto con un poco de dificultad

"A-Adentro… termina dentro de… mi ano Naruto" decía Ino tratando de recuperar su aliento

Naruto al escuchar a Ino, aumento su velocidad hasta que finalmente sentía su semen venir

"Inoooooo, aquí voyyyy" decía Naruto empezando a liberar su semen en el ano de Ino

Ino, solo sintió como Naruto paro de penetrarla, para momentos despues sentir un espeso y caliente liquido, cubrir las paredes de su ano

Naruto, al terminar de eyacular despues de un momento, saco su pene, solo para que el semen que le dio a Ino, empezara a salir lentamente

Ino se recostó en el sofá, mientras que Naruto se sento en el suelo a la altura de la cabeza de Ino.

Ino entonces se acerco a Naruto para llamar su atención, este al instante volteo a verla, solo para recibir un beso por parte de la rubia, Naruto le correspondió el beso

Despues de un rato ambos se separaron

"Vaya Naruto, no sabía que eras tan bueno en esto" dijo Ino sorprendida por la actuación del rubio frente a ella

"Bueno he tenido algo de práctica" respondió Naruto mientras acariciaba la mejilla de Ino

"Ahora se que Hinata es una chica afortunada, ojala te hubiera pedido ser mi novio antes que Hinata, y asi hubiera disfrutado tu grandioso pene" dijo Ino

"B-Bueno, de ahora en adelante lo podras disfrutar cuando quieras" dijo a Ino el rubio

"Y dime Naruto, cuantas veces lo has hecho con Hinata? Has considerado tener un trio con ella y conmigo?" pregunto curiosa por las respuestas de Naruto

"A decir verdad, con Hinata lo he hecho dos veces, y una de esas ya fue un trio" respondió Naruto

"QUEEEEEEE? Con quien mas estuviste en ese trío?" pregunto asombrada

"Pues con Hinata y…" dijo Naruto, parando en ese instante

"Con quien mas Naruto?" insistió Ino

"C-Con alguien mas del Ha-Harem" respondió vagamente Naruto

En ese momento Ino se paro, solo para colocarse frente a Naruto y hacerle un fuerte agarre

"Dime con quien mas Naruto?" pregunto Ino, provocándole mucho dolor a Naruto

"Esta bien, esta bien, te dire pero suéltame por favor" dijo Naruto rápidamente suplicando que lo soltaran

Ino accedió y liberó al rubio

"Rayos Ino, ese agarre es mortal" dijo Naruto frotándose el cuello

"Responde ya" dijo Ino tronando los dedos de sus manos y con una mirada aterradora

"De acuerdo, con la otra persona que hice el trio con Hinata, fue con…" paro Naruto un momento para despues de un momento responder

"Con… mi mama" respondió Naruto

Ino solo se quedo con la boca abierta al escuchar la respuesta de su amante

"CON TU MADREEEEE?" grito Ino estupefacta por lo que hizo Naruto

"como fue que involucraste a tu madre? Como la pudiste convencer a hacer eso?" pregunto Ino

"Ummmm tardaría mucho en explicar todo lo que paso" respondió Naruto

"Bueno, tenemos mucho tiempo Naruto, asi que explica de una vez" exigió Ino

Naruto entonces le explico todo lo que sucedió antes, durante y despues de la fiesta, y como es que su madre, Hinata y el terminaron en el baño teniendo una placentera sesión de sexo

"Vaya" dijo Ino sorprendida ante lo sucedido

"Supongo que tu padre, no le da mucha atención a tu madre, fue por eso que se lanzó a ti sin ninguna otra opción" dijo Ino

"Quiero creer que eso pasa entre mis padres, mi papa se pasa mucho tiempo en el trabajo, y ahora que le dieron el ascenso que tanto buscaba, ahora pasara mucho menos tiempo con nosotros" respondió Naruto

"Si tu madre esta de acuerdo con esto y Hinata tambien, entonces por mi no hay problema" dijo Ino

"Dime Naruto con quien mas has tenido relaciones?" pregunto Ino, mientras tomaba con su dedo un poco del semen que cayó en el sofá, para saborearlo

"Bueno aparte de mi madre, Hinata y tu… con mi prima Karin" respondió Naruto la pregunta

"Con la estricta presidenta del consejo estudiantil?" pregunto Ino no creyendo lo que había escuchado

"Si, resulta que mi prima, cuando vivía con mi familia, tenia sentimientos hacia mi, pero al crecer, se dio cuenta que es algo que no era normal y es por eso que decidio buscar un trabajo de medio tiempo y rentar un apartamento para vivir sola" respondió el rubio

"Ya veo" dijo Ino

"Ino, será mejor que limpiemos, antes de que todo el olor se quede impregando" dijo Naruto

"Tienes razón" afirmó Ino

Entonces ambos limpiaron el lugar, y una vez que terminaron, se dieron un baño, para finalmente vestirse.

"Supongo que te veré mañana en casa de Sasuke Naruto" dijo Ino,

"Claro Ino, mañana en la noche te veo" se despedia Naruto no sin antes darle un beso a Ino, para luego salir e irse a su casa

 **FIN DE LEMON**

Despues de un rato, Naruto al fin llego a casa, siendo recibido por su madre, la cual estaba preparando la comida, Naruto la abrazo por detrás y le dio un tierno beso

Como siempre su padre se encontraba todavía trabajando, asi que no tenia que preocuparse de que llegara

"Mama, habrá una fiesta en casa de Sasuke mañana, me das permiso de ir?" pidió Naruto a su madre

"Claro cariño, nada mas no llegues muy tarde por favor" respondió Kushina

"Gracias mama" dijo Naruto, para luego darle otro beso a su madre

Naruto termino el beso y regreso a su habitación, para asi hacer su tarea, mientras esperaba la cena, y durante todo ese tiempo, Naruto se decidia si decirle a su madre sobre lo que Sasuke le propuso, Kushina por su parte no podía esperar más a tener una suculenta sesión con su hijo, pero entonces despejo su cabeza para asi poder terminar la cena

Algún tiempo después Kushina llamó a Naruto para que bajara a cenar, Naruto salió de su habitación, ya decidido sobre lo que propuso Sasuke

Kushina ya estaba sentada en la mesa, esperando a su hijo, el cual apareció y se sento frente a ella y ambos comenzaron a comer.

"Mama, sabes a qué hora llegara papa?" preguntó Naruto

"Bueno, no debe tardar mucho ya, debe estar aquí en una hora, máximo dos, porque cariño?" respondió Kushina

"Solo quería saber" dijo Naruto dando otro bocado a su comida

"Ya veo" dijo Kushina

"Igual hay otra cosa que quería preguntarte mama" Dijo Naruto, un poco nervioso ante lo que iba a decir

"Si cariño que pasa?" respondió Kushina dudosa

"Bu-Bueno es respecto a la fiesta de m-mañana" Dijo Naruto

"Que tiene la fiesta?" pregunto curiosa Kushina

"Bueno, te acuerdas de Sasuke verdad? Cuando estabas planeando que hacer para el fin de semana, y decidimos hacer una pequeña fiesta en su casa, el me propuso que si podía contactarte para ver si podias ir a la fiesta, antes de que llegaran las chicas" explico Naruto la situación

Al escuchar todo esto, algo dentro de Kushina despertó, una sensación de necesidad, fue entonces que le respondió a su hijo

"Claro cariño, no creo que haya ningún problema" respondió Kushina

"De verdad vas a ir? No tienes porque ir si no quieres" decía Naruto

"En serio cariño, no hay ningún problema, a qué hora es la fiesta?" pregunto la pelirroja

"La fiesta en si es a las nueve en casa de sasuke, pero el quería que tu y los otros chicos fuéramos mas temprano, asi que creo que a las siete y media" respondió Naruto

"Supongo que llegaremos juntos no?" pregunto la pelirroja

"Si, si salimos a las siete no habrá problema" dijo Naruto

"De acuerdo, le diremos a tu padre que saldremos a algún lugar, de seguro, el trabajara mañana, asi que no creo que haya problema con el" le dijo Kushina a su hijo, el cual, ya había terminado de comer

"Perfecto mama, cualquier cosa que pase, tu solo dime si ya te quieres ir si estas incomoda o algo así" le dijo a su madre

"Claro cariño, bueno ya que ellos piensan, que soy una bailarina exótica, tendre que buscar algún vestido acorde a la situación" dijo Kushina

"Que no sea algo muy revelador mama, por favor" pidió Naruto

"No te preocupes cariño de eso yo me encargo" respondió Kushina

Naruto subió nuevamente a su habitación, para entonces mandarle un mensaje a Sasuke, confirmándole que su madre iba a ir a la fiesta de mañana

"Sasuke, ya hable con Kushina, ira mañana, a que hora llegaremos?" pregunto Naruto en un mensaje

5 Minutos despues Sasuke le respondió

"En serio Naruto? Buen, pueden llegar a las 7 entonces, yo les digo a los demás a que hora llegan" fue el mensaje de Sasuke

"De acuerdo" fue la respuesta de Naruto para finalmente dejar el celular y ver un poco de televisión en su habitación para luego dormir

Mientras tanto, Kushina se encontraba en la sala, masturbándose, solo que esta vez de tener un dildo en su vagina, ahora tenia otro tambien en su ano, simulando ser penetrada por sus dos entradas.

Un rato después tuvo un fuerte orgasmo, provocando que todos sus jugos vaginales salieran y mojaran todo el sofá

"Cielos, no puedo esperar a mañana" dijo Kushina ansiando a que fuera mañana

 **Y aquí termina el capitulo 5 de El Entretenimiento de Kushina, ahora Ino fue victima del pene de Naruto, y quedo adicta a este, y ahora se acerca otra fiesta solo que ahora en casa de Sasuke.**

 **No se les olvide omentar en un review que les pareció el capitulo**

 **Crimson Dragon VIRUS**


	7. Cap: 6 Un Encuentro Inesperado

**Hola a todos les traigo un capitulo mas de El Entretenimiento de Kushina, ahora si que tarde un poco mas de lo normal en escribir, pero finalmente esta aquí**

 **Que pasará con Kushina en la reunion de todos? estoy seguro que les gustará el capitulo, muchos de ustedes me pedían que no hubiera la escena del Gang Bang, pero no les diré que pasa aquí, mejor léanlo y descúbranlo ustedes mismos que pasa**

 **Espero que disfruten el nuevo capitulo, se llevarán una gran sorpresa al ver lo que pasa en este capitulo, como le respondí a Yair sobre su Review (los verán abajo) la siguiente chica en aparecer será Hanabi.**

 **Lean las anotaciones al final del capitulo, les tengo un pequeño :**

 **Silvers D. Hei: Gracias por tu review, bueno lee el capitulo y veras lo que pasa, saludos.**

 **james anderson: Gracias por tu review, lo pensaré muy bien, tendras mi respuesta muy pronto,estaba pensando en agregar mas personas al Harem, ya se los haré saber mas adelante, saludos.**

 **maxdelrio14: Gracias por tu review, gracias por tu idea, lee este capitulo y verás que pasa, saludos.**

 **aninimo: Gracias por tu review, estoy seguro que no estarás decepcionado con este capitulo.**

 **ShadowKing1992: Gracias por tu review, si le tocó a Ino , bueno dejame decirte que Kushina si irá a la fiesta, saludos.**

 **Jonathan486: Gracias por tu review, no es por nada, pero siento que fue muy bueno el capitulo con Ino, lee el cap para saber que pasa, saludos.**

 **daniel2610994: Gracias por tu review, lee el capitulo para saberlo, saludos.**

 **Alex-Flyppy: Gracias por tu review, si decidí poner a Kushina como una mujer con una personalidad distinta, alguien a quien no le importa lo que digan los demas, saludos.**

 **nickolas01: Gracias por tu review, que bueno que te gusto la historia, y eso que tu no escribes el fic, jaja saludos.**

 **wolf1990: Gracias por tu review, bueno lee este capitulo y sabrás que pasa, saludos.**

 **Silber D. Wolf: Gracias por tu review, que bueno que te gustó, saludos.**

 **Yair: Gracias por tu review, efectivamente, la siguiente va a ser Hanabi, saludos.**

 **Sin mas que agregar, disfruten el capitulo**

Naruto: El Entretenimiento de Kushina

Capitulo 6: Un Encuentro Inesperado

Naruto se estaba preparando para ir a casa de Sasuke, como siempre se puso su pantalón naranja y chaqueta negra, y una vez listo, salió de su cuarto para buscar a su madre

Mientras esto pasaba, Kushina estaba en su habitación, decidiendo que vestido ponerse para la reunión de su hijo y sus amigos, después de buscar por un tiempo en su closet, al fin encontró un vestido corto azul muy pegado por la parte de su vientre y pechos, haciéndolos ver más grandes de lo que ya son y era sostenido por un pequeño lazo que se amarraba a su cuello, a partir de su cintura, el vestido ya se aflojaba, formando una falda ni muy corta ni muy larga, pero si dejando ver sus exquisitas piernas

Acompaño el vestido con unos zapatos blancos de tacon no muy alto que hacían juego con dicho vestido.

Una vez lista, escucho su puerta, y al parecer era Naruto que ya la estaba esperando

"Pasa cariño" dijo Kushina mientras se terminaba de maquillar

Naruto entro y vio a su madre sentada frente al espejo, terminando de arreglarse.

Kushina despues de un rato, por fin termino de maquillarse, para despues pararse y caminar hacia su hijo, para darle un beso y llevar su mano a su entrepierna, solo para tentar a su hijo, provocándole un erección.

"Lista cariño, podemos irnos" dijo Kushina, despues de terminar el beso, solo para dejar duro a su hijo

Naruto, al no poder hacer nada, siguió a su madre no pudiendo hacer nada al respecto

Ambos salieron de su casa, para ir al auto de Naruto, el rubio le abrió la puerta a su madre, pero antes de que entrara le dio un suave apretón a su trasero

"Kyaaaa" grito sorprendida Kushina ante lo que hizo su hijo

"Dulce venganza" dijo Naruto con una sonrisa en su cara, cerrando la puerta

Entonces fue al lado del conductor para ya al fin salir rumbo a casa de Sasuke, ya a medio camino Naruto le contaba a Kushina

"Mama, no haremos algo como lo que paso en nuestra casa cierto?" pregunto Naruto a la pelirroja a lado de ella, la cual aprovecho el tiempo a solas con su hijo, para desabrochar su pantalón y darle una felación, Kushina paró un momento para responderle

"Solo si tu quieres Naruto, siempre y cuando pueda tener este gran pedazo de carne, cualquier cosa que hagamos está bien" respondió Kushina mientras con una mano masturbaba a su hijo, entonces siguió chupando el pene de su hijo, ahora con mucho mas vigor

Ya a punto de llegar a casa de Sasuke, Kushina aumento más su velocidad, para al fin ser premiada con espeso líquido blanco al que ya era adicta.

"Cielos mama, eres increíble como siempre" dijo Naruto acariciando la cabeza de su madre, la cual todavía estaba lamiendo los residuos del semen

"Y tú eres delicioso como siempre cariño" dijo Kushina tragando la ultima pizca de semen.

Al terminar Kushina de tomar su bebida favorita, abrocho nuevamente el pantalón de su hijo, dejándolo como si no hubiera pasado nada, minutos después, finalmente llegaron a la residencia Uchiha, al parecer eran los primero en llegar.

Naruto bajo del auto rápidamente, para ir al lado del pasajero y abrirle la puerta a Kushina

"Vaya, eres todo un caballero hijo" dijo Kushina viendo como su hijo era atento con ella

"Una mujer como tu se lo merece" respondió Naruto dándole la mano a Kushina para que bajara del auto

Al cerrar la puerta y poner la alarma, ambos fueron a la entrada de la casa, tomados de la mano, Naruto toco el timbre de la puerta y esperaron un momento a que los atendieran

Se abrió la puerta revelando a una mujer de pelo negro de extrema belleza y al parecer de Naruto, era de la misma edad de su madre, Kushina al ver a la mujer se sorprendió

"Mikoto?" pregunto Kushina sorprendida de ver a su amiga de la universidad

"Kushina? Que haces aquí?" preguntó la ahora identificada como Mikoto

Kushina solo se desespero al ver a su amiga y volteaba a ver a otro lado

Naruto al ver que ambas se conocen, decide preguntar

"Mama la conoces?" pregunto el rubio confundido

"Eeeemmm si algo asi cariño" respondió Kushina todavía nerviosa

"Algo asi? Kushina somo mejores amigas y no le contaste sobre mi a tu hijo" respondió un poco molesta Mikoto

"Mikoto, tu sabes muy bien que casi no hablo de mis amigos a nadie, incluso a mi familia" explico Kushina, tratando de evitar el interrogatorio

"Eso no es excusa Kushina, somos mejores amigas, además que haces aquí? Se supone que mi hijo va a tener una reunión con sus amigos" pregunto Kushina

"Qué tal si te lo explico adentro Mikoto, hace un poco de frio" diji Kushina sobándose sus brazos descubiertos

"De acuerdo pasen, Sasuke salió un momento, me dijo que sus otros amigos le dijeron que llegarían más tarde" Explico Mikoto la ausencia de Sasuke y los demás

"Ya veo, Sasuke no me dijo nada al respecto" comento Naruto dejando pasar a Mikoto y a Kushina

Una vez que los tres pasaron y se sentaron en los sofás de la sala, Mikoto comenzó a preguntar otra vez

"Entonces Kushina dime porque estas aquí?" pregunto Mikoto cruzando sus brazos

"B-Bueno la razón es p-porque tengo un amorío con N-Naruto" respondió Kushina sonrojada

Mikoto se quedo con la boca abierta al escuchar lo que dijo la pelirroja y con los ojos abiertos

Kushina al ver que Mikoto no reaccionaba decidio seguir con su explicación

"Verás durante la fiesta que dio mi hijo en nuestra casa, yo no debía estar en casa, pero volví por algunas cosas, me encontré con Sasuke y el pensó que yo era una bailarina exótica, y luego una cosa llevo a la otra y termine teniendo relaciones con Naruto enfrente de tu hijo y otro amigo de Naruto" explicó Kushina con una cara más roja que su cabello

Naruto al igual que su madre estaba sonrojado, mientras escuchaba a su madre, entonces Naruto se calmó un poco y hablo

"Desde entonces hemos estado en una relación, mi novia Hinata descubrió lo que paso y ella sugirió formar un Harem" dijo Naruto

Mikoto solo se quedo callada y vio como Kushina se paró y caminó hacia ella, se inclino y de la nada besó a Mikoto en la boca, Mikoto se sorprendió ante las acciones de su amiga pelirroja y después de un momento decidió regresar el beso.

Mientras Kushina besaba a Mikoto, ella movía su trasero de un lado a otro para provocar a Naruto el cual solo estaba viendo lo que hacían las dos mujeres, entonces se paró y se puso detrás de su madre, agarro sus amplias caderas y acerco su pene cubierto por su pantalón a su trasero, Naruto frotaba su pene en el trasero de Kushina la cual solo podía disfrutar la sensación detrás de ella

Mikoto en lo que podía, se quitaba su falda, revelando una lencería muy provocativa de color negra, dejo su falda a la altura de sus rodillas, para ahora concentrarse en Kushina, empezó a masajear cariñosamente los pechos de su amiga.

Kushina solo podía gemir por lo que hacían su hijo y amiga, Naruto entonces decidió pasar al siguiente nivel y levanto la parte de abajo del vestido de su madre, revelando su erótica lencería morada, la cual bajo con un movimiento rápido, y empezó a frotar su ya duro pene entre las piernas y vagina de Kushina

Kushina solo podía mojarse mas y mas por lo que sentía, entonces paro el beso, solo para dejar que Mikoto desabrochara su camisa y mostrara el resto de su provocativa lencería, Kushina al ver esto atacó con sus manos los pechos de la pelinegra, provocándole gemidos sin control

"Cariño, creo que Mikoto necesita una pequeña lección sobre no meterse en los asuntos de los demás" dijo Kushina volteando a ver a su hijo

Naruto al escuchar a su madre, solto una pequeña risa y saco su pene de las piernas de su madre, Kushina se hizo a un lado y se sentó a lado de Mikoto, puso una de sus manos en la pierna de la pelinegra y la empezó a acariciar suavemente, mientras que su otra mano jugaba con uno de sus pezones apretándolos.

Mientras todo esto pasaba Naruto quitó por completo la falda de la pelinegra, se acomodaba frente a Mikoto, colocando su pene en la vagina de Mikoto, hizo a un lado la lencería para ver el sagrado lugar de la pelinegra.

Naruto solo admiró la increíble vista que tenia frente a el por un momento, y de repente penetró a Mikoto, haciendo que la pelinegra gimiera muy fuerte

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" Gimió Mikoto al sentir el enorme pene de Naruto

"Narutoooooooooo, eres tan grande" decía Mikoto entre gemidos

"Mikoto-san estas muy apretada" dijo Naruto entre gruñidos sintiendo como su miembro era apretado por la vagina de Mikoto

"Dime Mikoto, te masturbas?" Pregunto Kushina a Mikoto llevando su mano al clítoris de la pelinegra para pincharlo

"AAAAAAAAHHH Kushina eso se siente muy rico" dijo Mikoto con la poca fuerza que le quedaba

Naruto ya al acostumbrarse a Mikoto, empezó a moverse, mientras que Kushina seguía jugando con su clítoris llevo su otra mano al suyo para hacer lo mismo.

Naruto se seguía moviendo a un ritmo moderado para darle todo el placer posible a Mikoto

"Entonces Mikoto, lo haces o no?" pregunto una vez mas Kushina a su amiga, la cual solo podía disfrutar mas y mas las acciones de los Uzumaki

"Siiiiiiiii, Kushina me masturbo todos los días, para poder satisfacer mis necesidades, desde que Sasuke se va a la escuela, lo único que hago es masturbarme sin parar" dijo Mikoto mientras con sus manos apretaba sus pezones para aumentar aun mas su placer

Kushina dejó de masturbar el clítoris de Mikoto, solo para acercarse a Naruto y comenzar a besarlo, lo cual el rubio regresó el beso de la misma forma apasionada que su madre.

Naruto llevó una de sus manos al trasero de su madre, para apretarlo y poco a poco la fue deslizando hasta que uno de sus dedos llegó al ano de su madre y entonces lo metió sin previo aviso, provocando que Kushina comenzara a gemir

"Aaaaaaaaahhh, cariño, eso s-se siente muy bi-bieeeeeeeen" dijo kushina gimiendo, mientras su hijo metía y sacaba su dedo.

Naruto, después de un momento, dejó de moverse, a pesar del descontento de Mikoto

"Naruto, por favor continua" se quejó Mikoto

"Ruegame que continúe, di que quieres mi enorme pene, di que eres mi puta personal y te daré todo lo que quieras" dijo Naruto lentamente sacando su pene

"Y-Yo, no puedo decir eso Naruto" dijo Mikoto con una cara roja

"Entonces supongo que ya no necesitas esto" dijo el rubio sacando por completo su pene, dejándolo a la vista de ambas mujeres

Kushina en ese momento aprovecho la situación y se arrodilló frente a su hijo, solo para tomar su pene con su boca, y comenzar a chuparlo descontroladamente

"Bueno, ya que al parecer tú no quieres esto Mikoto-san, mi madre lo tendrá solo para ella" dijo Naruto agarrando la cabeza de su madre y así aumentar mas la velocidad de su felación

Mikoto solo veía como su mejor amiga, lamia y chupaba el enorme pene del chico frente a ella

"Que sucede Mikoto-san? Acaso quiere un poco de esto?" pregunto Naruto mientras apuntaba a su pene

Mikoto sin poder hacer mucho, se empezó a masturbar, imaginando que sus dedos eran el pene del rubio, al no recibir el mismo placer con sus dedos, no tuvo más remedio que acceder a decir lo que el rubio pedía.

"Naruto, necesito de tu enorme pene, quiero sentir ese gran pedazo de carne dentro de mi apretada y necesitada vagina" dijo Mikoto mientras bajaba del sofá, gateó hacia la pareja y se quedó de rodillas frente a ellos esperando a que Naruto hiciera algo, lo cual no sucedió

"Si esperas que te preste atención Mikoto-san, necesitas decir una ultima cosa" Dijo Naruto volteando a ver a la pelinegra por un momento

Mikoto solo mordió sus labios un momento para finalmente terminar de decir lo necesario

"Naruto quiero tu enorme pene, soy tu esclava personal… soy tu… puta, que necesita tu enorme pene para sentirme completa" dijo Mikoto con seriedad y un tono elevado, llamando la atención de la pareja frente a ella

Kushina al escuchar a la pelinegra, se detuvo y se paró, para entonces sentarse en el sofá y disfrutar la función frente a ella.

Mikoto se acostó en el suelo, levantó sus piernas y las abrió en el aire, dejando ver a Naruto su vagina, la cual iba a disfrutar en un momento

El rubio se arrodilló sobre el vientre de Mikoto y este colocó su pene entre sus enormes pechos, Mikoto llevó sus manos a su pechos para así poder apretar entre ellos el instrumento de Naruto

Naruto se empezó a mover y tenía una sensación increíble en su pene, con el par de senos de Mikoto, los cuales eran más suaves que los de su madre, Naruto vio como los pezones de la pelinegra estaban erectos y llevo sus dedos hasta ellos solo para apretarlos, Mikoto mientras apretaba sus senos en el pene de Naruto, ella chupaba la punta de este

Mientras esto pasaba, Kushina metía sus dedos en su mojada vagina, para llevarlos a su boca y saborearlos.

Pasado un momento, Naruto no podía aguantar más los increíblemente suaves pechos de Mikoto

"Mikoto-san, no voy a resistir mas" dijo Naruto tratando resistir lo mas que podía

"No importa Naruto, quiero saborear tu caliente semen, termina cuando quieras" dijo Mikoto

Al escuchar eso, Naruto no tardo mucho mas y se vino en la cara de Mikoto, la pelinegra, abrió su boca para recibir el viscoso liquido y así poder saborearlo

"Mmmmmm Naruto, eres delicioso" dijo Mikoto tomando el semen del chico

Naruto se apartó de los pechos de Mikoto, acerco su cara a la vagina de ella y comenzó a lamerla rápidamente mientras que con su mano, pellizcaba su clítoris.

Kushina al no poder resistir mas, dejo de masturbarse, para ir hacia donde estaba la pareja, Kushina se acerco a Mikoto para darle un sensual beso y luego fue detrás de su hijo, se acostó en el suelo y se arrastró un poco para tener su pene arriba de ella, para comenzar a lamerlo

"Mamá eso se siente muy bien" dijo Naruto entre lamidas

Naruto todavía seguía sensible después de venirse en la cara de Mikoto, lo que provocó que se viniera ahora en la boca de su madre, Mikoto segundos después también se vino en cara de Naruto

Los tres se acostaron, Naruto junto a Mikoto y Kushina junto a Naruto

"Cariño, eres increíble como siempre" dijo Kushina a Naruto, mientras llevaba su mano lentamente hacia su pene, para comenzar a tocarlo una vez mas

"Asi es Naruto, no recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que tuve una gran pene dentro de mí" dijo Mikoto también llevando su mano al pene del rubio, para comenzar a hacer lo mismo que Kushina

"Déjenme decirle, que ustedes también son increíbles, mi pene nunca había estado tan duro como ahora" dijo Naruto, mientras a cada una les daba un apasionado beso

Mientras que Kushina y Mikoto jugaban con el pene de Naruto, el rubio jugaba con los cuerpos de ambas chicas, a veces apretaba sus traseros, en ocasiones metía uno o dos dedos en el ano de su madre y con su otra mano, jugaba con los increíblemente suaves senos de Mikoto

Ambas chicas solo podía masturbar a su nuevo amo, ya que ellas ahora eran las esclavas del rubio y no podían estar sin su pene, no importándoles que tenían que compartirlo

"Dime Mikoto, ahora que sabes de la relación de mi madre y yo, que piensas al respecto?" pregunto Naruto esperando escuchar una respuesta positiva de la pelinegra

Mikoto al escuchar la pregunta, detuvo su mano, solo para sentarse en el estomago del rubio y responderle

"Naruto-sama, siempre que usted pueda satisfacerme, puede hacer lo que quiera" respondió Mikoto a su maestro

Naruto aprovechó a que Mikoto estaba sobre él y se sentó, haciendo que Mikoto, cayera lentamente hacia sus piernas, para evitar que se fuera para atrás y se golpeara, Naruto la abrazó de la cintura y la acerco hacia el, y el rubio aprovecho a besarla y jugar con sus pecho, mientras la levantaba ligeramente y acomodaba su pene nuevamente en su vagina, para comenzar a penetrarla una vez mas

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhh Naruto-samaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa" gemia Mikoto a gritos, siendo penetrada por su rubio favorito

Kushina al ver esto se arrodilló detrás de Naruto y lo comenzó a besar en el cuello y a veces se cambiaba de lugar para besar a Mikoto una vez mas

Asi siguieron por un rato mas hasta que Naruto se vino una vez más, solo que esta vez dentro de Mikoto, llenándola completamente de su caliente semen

Una vez que Naruto termino de eyacular dentro de Mikoto, la dejó acostada en el piso para que se recuperara, Kushina entonces desde atrás agarró el pene de su hijo y lo comenzó a masturbar

Kushina siguió masturbando a su hijo, mientras le mordía la oreja y esto le provocó a Naruto que estuviera más duro de lo normal.

"Mamá eso se siente increíble, no creo poder resistir mucho mas" dijo Naruto difícilmente

"Solo libéralo como siempre cariño" le dijo Kushina con una voz seductora

Naruto entonces ya no pudo resistir mas y se vino una última vez, eyaculó una gran cantidad, la cual alcanzó a Mikoto que estaba frente a ellos, el semen cayó en el estomago y pechos de la pelinegra

Naruto y Kushina, simplemente cayeron rendidos hacia atrás, el rubio cayendo sobre su madre, mas específicamente sobre sus pechos, los cuales Naruto sintió, solo para voltearse y quedar frente a ellos y sentirlos más de cerca.

Mikoto se levantó para ir junto a la madre e hijo y se acostó junto a ellos, Naruto se acomodó una vez más dejando a Ksuhina y Mikoto a cada lado de él, Mikoto llevo su mano al pene de Naruto para darle un pequeño agarre, Kushina solo abrazó a su hijo de forma cariñosa, mientras que el rubio llevo una mano al gran trasero deMikoto, mientras descansaba su cabeza en los pechos de su madre, los tres entonces quedaron dormidos por un rato

Pasaron alrededor de 10 minutos y la pelinegra se despertó, abrió lentamente sus ojos y vio al rubio junto a su madre, todavía dormidos, entonces Mikoto se acerco a Naruto para darle un beso en la boca y así hacerlo despertar

"Mikoto? Que sucede?" preguntó Naruto todavía medio dormido

"No es nada Naruto, solo quería darte un pequeño beso" dijo Mikoto, viendo profundamente al rubio

"Dime Mikoto, te gustaría volver a repetir lo que hicimos hoy?" preguntó el rubio

"Claro que si Naruto, solo que no podremos volver a hacerlo en mi casa, ya que mi hijo estará aquí" respondió muy animada Mikoto

"Por eso no te preocupes, ya lo resolveremos mas adelante" respondió Naruto muy confiado, para terminar con un beso

Kushina, se levantó y vio como su amiga y su hijo se estaban besando

"Oigan, eso no es justo, no me dejen afuera" se quejó la pelirroja para separar a ambos, entonces besó a su hijo y luego de eso a Mikoto, ambas se separaron dejando un pequeño hilo de saliva la cual todavía las conectaba

"Bueno por mas que me gustaría seguir con nuestra pequeña actividad, creo que mi hijo no tardará mucho en volver, asi que mejor tomemos un baño rápido" dijo Mikoto levantándose, para guiar a los Uzumaki al baño, mientras caminaba a la salida de la habitación Mikoto movia sus caderas de forma sensual, lo cual Naruto notó y se paró rápidamente para colocarse junto a ella y agarrar el enorme trasero de la pelinegra.

Kushina iba detrás de ellos, con una sonrisa en su rostro viendo como su hijo estaba emocionado con su mejor amiga

Los tres entraron a la bañera de Mikoto, para quitarse todo el semen por el que estaban cubiertas las mujeres y Naruto para quitarse todo el sudor,

Una vez que terminaron, Mikoto fue a limpiar el desorden que habían dejado en la sala, mientras que Naruto y Kushina terminaban de arreglarse una vez más.

Una vez listos Kushina y Naruto bajaron, ambos vestidos como si nada hubiera pasado, y justo cuando entraron a la sala otra vez, se escuchó la puerta frontal de la casa, todos viendo a Sasuke entrar a su casa

Sasuke, vio a su madre, a Naruto y a Kushina y se sorprendió

"Naruto, que haces aquí?" preguntó sorprendido Sasuke

"Pues vine a la reunión, lo más importante es porque no hay nadie aquí?" preguntó Naruto a Sasuke

"Recibí mensajes de todos y me dijeron que no iban a poder venir, pero se me olvidó avisarte que nadie vendría" respondió Sasuke

"Diablos, bueno entonces creo que será para la próxima vez" dijo Naruto

"Si, creo que es lo mejor, mamá perdón por la ayuda en vano que me diste" dijo Sasuke disculpándose con su madre

"No hay problema cariño, de verdad, si necesitan algún lugar donde reunirse, mi casa está abierta para ustedes" dijo Mikoto con una sonrisa en el rostro

"Muchas gracias Mikoto-san, bueno, ya que no vendrá nadie más, será mejor que nos retiremos" dijo Naruto tomando la mano de Kushina, para entonces dirigirse a la puerta

"Mikoto-san gracias por su hospitalidad, Sasuke te veo en la escuela" Dijo Naruto despidiéndose

"Mucho gusto en conocerla Mikoto, hasta luego Sasuke" dijo Kushina sonriendo al ver a Mikoto

Los Uzumaki salieron de la casa Uchiha, para finalmente volver a la suya, Naruto le abrió la puerta del auto a Kushina y la dejó entrar, no sin antes darle una nalgada

"Kyaaaaa" gritó Kushina sorprendida, pero alegre por lo que hizo su hijo

Naruto al terminar, se subió al auto, para ya irse finalmente a su casa.

 **Y aquí termina el capitulo 6, espero que les haya gustado y que también los haya sorprendido con lo que pasó en el capitulo,**

 **Para los que no hayan leído el capitulo y quieran saber lo que pasó, nadie llegó a la fiesta, Naruto y Kushina llegaron solos, mientras Sasuke salió a hacer algo, los Uzumaki se encontraron con Mikoto y ella descubrió su relación incestuosa y la convencieron de unirse a ellos y tuvieron un trío etc. etc.**

 **Como dije al principio, la siguiente chica será Hanabi, espérenlo**

 **ANUNCIO: este pequeño anuncio es para decirles, si es que leyeron mi One-shot Naruto: Tiempo de Calidad, lo voy a continuar, solo que no será una continuación directa, serán distintos One-shots con temáticas diferentes, pero solo que ahí me gustaría saber que les gustaría ver, cuando suba el siguiente episodio en ese fic, dejen un review, con que personajes les gustaria ver, en que tipo de situacion etc. etc. y el nombre con el que quieren que se llame el capitulo.**

 **Ejemplo del capitulo siguiente: Kushina tiene su propio equipo de genins Naruto, Sasuke y Kiba, y cada vez que Kushina les da alguna entrenamiento, al que lo haga mejor les da una recompensa, así también como en las misiones, si la terminan con éxito les da una recompensa (Inspirado en el fic de Stop teasing us sensei en Adult fan fiction . org)**

 **Cuando suba este capitulo en el otro fic, ahi dejenme el review con su idea.**

 **No se les olvide dejar un review, y si escriben como invitado, dejen un nombre o apodo para saber a quien le respondo**

 **Sin mas que agregar me despido.**

 **Crimson Dragon VIRUS**


	8. Anuncio 02

**Hola a todos, les traigo un pequeño anuncio, tardaré un poco más en actualizar este fic, ya que en este momento estoy haciendo una colaboración con otro autor.**

 **Si se preguntan quién es, es nada más y nada menos que Silvers D. Hei, el autor de los fics Lujuria en la Hoja y The Fairy Lord entre otros.**

 **Ya muy pronto estará terminado el capítulo 1 y espérenlo con ansias**

 **Como les dije anteriormente la próxima chica en estar con Naruto es Hanabi Hyuga, estoy pensando todavía cómo lograr que se acerque a ella, pero ya tengo una idea general de como es que va a pasar.**

 **Los review que dejaron, los contestare cuando suba el siguiente capítulo.**

 **Gracias por su comprensión y paciencia**

 **Crimson Dragon VIRUS**


	9. Anuncio de Colaboración

**Hola a todos, este es otro anuncio para decirles que el primer capitulo de la colaboracion entre Silvers D. Hei y mia, ya esta terminada y en unos momentos ya estará publicado**

 **Búsquenlo en unos momentos como "Swingers de la Hoja"**

 **Esperamos que les guste el capitulo y no se les olvide dejar un REVIEW**

 **Gracias por su comprensión y paciencia**

 **Crimson Dragon VIRUS**


	10. Cap 7: Regalo Sorpresa

**Hola a todos aquí Crimson Dragon con un nuevo Capitulo de El Entretenimiento de Kushina, ya sé que tardé demasiado en actualizar, pero he estado muy ocupado en los trámites de titulacion, que por fin ya termine y ahora solo me queda esperar y ademas de eso he estado buscando trabajo sin éxito alguno, pero mañana tengo una entrevista y estoy bastante confiado de que si me darán el trabajo ahi.**

 **Pero bueno, eso no es excusa para no escribir y/o actualizar los fics**

 **Espero que comprendan la situación y gracias por su comprensión y paciencia**

 **NOTICIA: El One-shot #2 de Tiempo de Calidad todavia no está listo solo tengo escrito un tercio del capitulo, pero será un capitulo largo, tendrá alrededor de 9000 palabras, podrían ser mas de las mencionadas, y recuerden que pueden mandarme sus ideas en el review de ese capitulo cuando ya esté publicado**

 **Ejemplo:**

 **Nombre del Capitulo/One-shot: Kushina-sensei**

 **Descripción de la trama:** : **Kushina Uzumaki, la soltera más codiciada de Konoha, le es asignada su propio equipo de genins a los cuales entrenará arduamente para convertirlos en los mejores ninjas de la aldea, incluso si tiene que hacer lo imposible para motivarlos a entrenar y superarse a sí mismos.**

 **Personajes:**

 **Kushina Uzumaki**

 **Naruto Namikaze**

 **Sasuke Uchiha**

 **Kiba Inuzuka**

 **Detalles extra: Aquí Naruto no es el hijo de Kushina, Minato se casó con alguien más, dejando soltera a Kushina, si quieren ser mas meticulosos pueden agregar respectivos tamaños de p enes y v aginas de los personajes que vayan a usar para sus ideas**

 **Si son recomendaciones anónimas, déjenme un seudónimo/alias para poder darles el crédito propio de la idea, si son personas con un perfil en Fanfiction, usaré ese nombre de perfil para darle el crédito a el.**

 **Por si no leen esto, lo publicaré una vez mas en el One-shot, cuando sea publicado**

 **Reviews:**

 **james anderson: Gracias por tu review, ahora si después de mucho tiempo aquí está el capitulo, disfrútalo, Saludos**

 **ShadowKing1992: Gracias por tu review, así es, Mikoto fue la siguiente, Saludos**

 **daniel2610994: Gracias por tu review, si, creo que fue la mejor decisión de no compartir a ninguna de las chicas/mujeres de su Harem, y sí Hanabi tendrá 15 años en el fic, si la ponía con la edad que tiene en The Last, simplemente no escribiría sobre ella, Saludos**

 **Gjr-sama: Gracias por tu review, Si aquí no habrá Gang Bang, en cuanto a tu sugerencia de poner a Mebuki Haruno, no me llama para nada la atención, no se me hace para nada atractiva y la verdad no planeo usarla, de todas formas gracias por tu sugerencia, Saludos**

 **Jonathan486: Gracias por tu review, Ya quisiera algunos de nosotros tener la maldita suerte de ese rubio, pero bueno que le vamos a hacer, Saludos**

 **DAAMHarlock: Gracias por tu review, créeme no eres el único jaja, en cuanto a Kurenai, no la pondré en este fic, pero si quieres puedes ponerlo como idea para un capitulo/One-shot en Tiempo de Calidad, lee la noticia de arriba para ver los detalles de como poner la idea, el gang bang no estará presente en este fic, y sin duda veré ti perfil para ver que tienes escrito, Saludos.**

 **Elchabon: Gracias por tu review, espero que la sigas leyendo y apoyando este fic, Saludos**

 **tsunauzumakihyuga: Gracias por tu review, bueno lee este capitulo y espera el siguiente, Saludos**

 **Leonardo872: Gracias por tu review, de maduritas pues solo estarán las mencionadas en el Harem, para ver quien mas está en el Harem de Naruto checa mi perfil y ahí están todas las mujeres, Saludos**

 **Jhoan Daniel413: Gracias por tu review, Aquí está la conti, Saludos**

 **Superheros315: Gracias por tu review, la espera terminó, Saludos**

 **ichimaruuu: Gracias por tu review, suele pasar, pero ahora puedes estar contento nuevamente ya que aquí está el nuevo capitulo, Saludos**

 **Adityaoratana081131: Gracias por tu review, aquí está, por cierto tu nombre de perfil es muy extraño sin ofender jaja, Saludos**

 **Alex-Flyppy: Gracias por tu review,espero que hayas leido los demás episodios y espero que te hayan gustado, en cuanto a tus recomendaciones mas adelante, pondré a algunas mujeres que agregaré, pero eso será mas adelante, Saludos**

 **lalske: Gracias por tu review, que bueno que te gustó y bueno la espera terminó disfrútalo, Saludos**

 **tsunauzumakihyuga: Gracias por tu review, tranquilo el Naruhina volverá, saludos**

 **Lux01: Gracias por tu review, la espera terminó disfrútalo y espera con ansias el siguiente capitulo, anko todavía no se cuando la pondré pero de seguro no tarda y sale, Saludos**

 **Guau, esos fueron demasiados reviews, pero eso demuestra que hay mucha gente que le gusta este fic, de verdad muchas gracias se aprecia mucho**

 **Sin mas que agregar, pasemos al capitulo**

Naruto: El Entretenimiento de Kushina

Cap 7: Regalo Sorpresa

Naruto se encontraba saliendo de clases junto a Hinata, ambos se dirigían a la residencia Hyuuga, después de conducir por un rato finalmente llegaron a la residencia, el hogar de los Hyuga es una antigua casa estilo Japonesa de gran tamaño, prácticamente ocupaba toda una cuadra de la calle.

Esto sorprendió a Naruto, el no podía creer que su novia o al menos su familia era millonaria, algo que Hinata no aparentaba por como actuaba, comparada a las otras chicas que sus familias tenían dinero.

Las otras chicas actuaban como si no las pudieran tocar, que podían hacer lo que sea, en cambio Hinata es humilde y amable.

Naruto estacionó afuera de la residencia y bajó del auto junto con Hinata, ambos entraron al terreno de la residencia.

El padre de Hinata se encontraba saliendo, Hiashi Hyuga un hombre que inspiraba respeto solo al verlo, Naruto se puso nervioso al estar frente a el

"Otou-sama, va a salir?" preguntó Hinata a su padre

"Así es, voy a comprar algunas cosas para Hanabi" respondió Hiashi

"Dime Hinata, ese chico es tu novio?" preguntó el patriarca volteando a ver a Naruto

"S-Si, llevamos saliendo por un tiempo Otou-sama" respondió nerviosa Hinata, Naruto por su parte estaba muy nervioso

"M-Mucho g-gusto, mi no-nombre e-es N-Naruto Uzumaki" dijo Naruto muy nervioso mientras hacia una reverencia de pie

"Hiashi Hyuga, mucho gusto" respondió Hiashi igual haciendo una reverencia

"Hinata, entra a la casa, tengo algo que hablar con Naruto-san" dijo Hiashi a su hija

"D-De acuerdo Otou-sama" respondió Hinata, dirigiéndose a la casa

"Naruto-san, dime algo, mi hija es feliz?" preguntó Hiashi al rubio

"Si Hinata es feliz? Ciertamente la he visto más animada" respondió Naruto al patriarca

"Ya veo, a decir verdad Naruto-san, antes de que saliera contigo, Hinata era una chica muy tímida, casi nunca salía de casa y por lo general, al salir de la escuela, venía directamente a casa, pero desde que empezó a salir contigo, Hinata ha estado más alegre, Naruto-san por eso, te estoy agradecido" dijo Hiashi al rubio

"Naruto-san déjame decirte algo más, si le haces algo que lastime a Hinata, no dudare en hacerte daño" dijo Hiashi con una cara muy seria, lo cual puso nervioso a Naruto

"N-No se preocupe, nunca le haría daño a Hinata, lo juro por mi vida" respondió Naruto

"De acuerdo Naruto-san, dejo a mi hija en tus manos" dijo Hiashi, para comenzar a irse

Naruto volteo solo para ver irse a Hiashi y después se dispuso a entrar a la casa

Naruto abrió la puerta principal y no vio a nadie

"Hinata, estas ahí?" preguntó Naruto esperando una respuesta

De repente una persona salió de un habitación y vio al rubio parado en la entrada

"N-Naruto-san? Que haces aquí?" preguntó la chica

"Hanabi-chan?" dijo Naruto

Hanabi Hyuga, la hermana menor de Hinata, una chica muy hermosa de 15 años, vestía un Kimono amarillo oscuro, y en el borde tenia flamas naranjas, la rodeaba un Obi amarillo más claro su pelo dividido en tres parte al frentes dos colas pequeñas que llegaban a la altura de su pecho mientras que atrás estaba el resto de su cabello, el cual llegaba fácilmente a sus piernas.

Hanabi del asombro casi deja caer la paleta helada que tenía en la boca, enseguida Hanabi se acerco a Naruto para darle un fuerte abrazo, el cual Naruto le devolvió

"Naruto-san, hace mucho que no te veía" dijo Hanabi, frotando su rostro con el pecho del rubio

"Así es Hanabi-chan" respondió Naruto

"Dime Naruto-san, te quedarás para mi pequeña reunión de cumpleaños?" preguntó Hanabi, emocionada por que el rubio le diera una respuesta positiva

"Claro Hanabi-chan, es por eso que Hinata me invitó, ella me dijo que querías verme, así que aproveche tu cumpleaños para que Hinata y yo te demos una sorpresa" dijo Naruto a Hanabi, que ya se había separado de Naruto y ahora lo llevaba de la mano a su habitación

"Muchas gracias Naruto-san" dijo Hanabi feliz por escuchar su respuesta

Pasaron algunas habitaciones hasta que finalmente llegaron a la habitación de la chica, Naruto entró a la habitación y seguido de él, Hanabi la cual cerró la puerta con seguro y poder disfrutar al máximo su tiempo con Naruto

Naruto sin pedir permiso, tomó asiento en la cama de Hanabi, mientras que la chica solo estaba sonrojada por estar a solas con Naruto

"Dime Hanabi-chan como has estado últimamente?" preguntó Naruto

"M-Muy bien N-Naruto-san" respondió Hanabi muy nerviosa

"Qué bueno, y dime Hanabi-chan, ya tienes novio?" preguntó Naruto con una sonrisa traviesa

"N-No, es decir m-me gusta a-alguien, p-pero no creo q-que esa persona m-me tenga en c-cuenta" respondió Hanabi tartamudeando de lo nerviosa que estaba

"No digas eso Hanabi-chan, eres una chica muy hermosa, estoy seguro que todos los chicos, en especial ese chico que dices, quisieran estar contigo" dijo Naruto ante lo que había dicho Hanabi

"Aunque él me notara, ya tiene novia y es una chica muy hermosa, comparada con ella, yo no lo soy tanto" dijo Hanabi volteando a ver a otro lado de la habitación y parecía que quería llorar, Naruto notó eso y se paró rápidamente para ir con Hanabi, ya frente a ella, la abrazó

"Hanabi-chan tu eres una chica muy hermosa, estoy seguro que encontrarás a la persona indicada para ti" dijo Naruto acercando mas a la chica

Hanabi ya estaba muy sonrojada, tanto que pondría a un tomate en vergüenza

"Dime quien es el chico Hanabi-chan, para que tenga una seria platica con el" dijo Naruto viendo directamente a los ojos a Hanabi

Hanabi se quedó viendo a Naruto sin poder responder y sin más acercó su rostro al del rubio para darle un beso en la boca

Naruto simplemente se sorprendió ante la acción de Hanabi y se quedó estático

Momentos despues Hanabi finalmente se separó de Naruto y le dijo

"Eres tú Naruto-san, tu eres el chico del cual estoy enamorada, pero como tú tienes a Onee-sama, yo no puedo estar contigo" dijo Hanabi con lagrimas en los ojos ante la situación en que se había metido

Habia besado al novio de su hermana mayor y le había confesado que él era el hombre del que estaba enamorada, ella pensaba que Naruto no la volvería a ver de la misma

Naruto solo miraba a Hanabi y veía como se mortificaba por dentro, por todo lo que había dicho, Naruto entonces con una mano, tomo el mentón de Hanabi para hacerla verlo

Entonces Naruto se fue acercando poco a poco, lo que hacía a Hanabi ponerse más roja con cada centímetro que el rubio se acercaba, hasta que finalmente Naruto le devolvió el beso de hace un momento a la chica

Hanabi solo se sorprendió al ver que Naruto la estaba besando, y seguía lagrimando, solo que esta vez eran lágrimas de felicidad al recibir un beso de Naruto.

"Hanabi-chan…" dijo Naruto pero fue interumpido de inmediato por Hanabi

"Hanabi, solo dime Hanabi" dijo la chica apenada

"De acuerdo Hanabi, antes de que sigamos con esto, hay algo que necesitas saber si quieres estar conmigo" dijo Naruto

"Que pasa Naruto-san?" respondió Hanabi curiosa por lo que le iba a decir Naruto

Entonces Naruto le contó todo lo que había hasta ahora con su hermana y su madre y con las otras chicas con las que había estado, incluso con la mama de su mejor amigo, Hanabi solo estaba sorprendida por todo lo que habían hecho su hermana, la madre de Naruto y el rubio frente a el

"Eso es todo lo que hemos estado haciendo tu hermana y yo Hanabi" dijo Naruto terminando de contar todo

"Entonces despues de que tú y tu madre tuvieran relaciones frente a Sasuke-san y Kiba-san no has parado de tener sexo con otras mujeres?" preguntó Hanabi asimilando todo lo que había escuchado

"Así es, entonces si tu quieres puedes unirte a nosotros o simplemente olvidar todo lo que dije y actuar como si nada hubiera pasado" dijo Naruto esperando la respuesta de Hanabi

Hanabi pensó durante un momento que es lo que quería, por una parte podría estar con Naruto pero tendría que compartirlo y por otra parte, nunca podría estar con él.

La decisión de Hanabi era la más obvia, ya que ella amaba a Naruto y no lo iba a dejar escapar nunca más

\- **LEMON -**

Hanabi sin más besó a Naruto con gran pasión, algo que el rubio apreció ya que Hanabi era una chica muy hermosa y a él le atraía la pequeña Hanabi

Naruto le devolvió el beso y ahora se encontraban en una batalla de lenguas, decidiendo cual saldría dominando al otro.

Después de un momento, Naruto tenía a Hanabi abrazada y esta simplemente recibía beso tras beso por parte de Naruto, ya que él tenia mucha más experiencia que Hanabi, salió victorioso de la batalla de lenguas y besaba sin parar a Hanabi

Hanabi simplemente estaba excitada de tanto besar al rubio, y debido a que no tenía ningún tipo de experiencia sexual no pudo resistir mucho.

Naruto cargó a Hanabi hacia la cama para suavemente acostarse junto con ella, colocó a Hanabi en la cama con delicadeza y el quedó arriba de ella, un rato después ambos se separaron del excitante beso, dejando a Hanabi jadeando y tomando aire nuevamente

Naruto por su parte no podía contenerse más, fue en ese momento que empezó a besar el cuello de Hanabi.

Hanabi por su parte, llevó sus manos hacia su mojada vagina, movió a un lado la parte de debajo de su Yukata y comenzó a frotarse sobre sus mojadas pantis

Naruto entonces dejó de besar el cuello de la chica para admirar su cuerpo, Hanabi dejó de masturbarse y llevó sus manos a su Obi para desatarlo, entonces lentamente abrió su Yukata revelando el par de pequeños pechos todavía en desarrollo

Naruto admiraba los modestos pechos y los duros pezones, simplemente eran hermosos, aunque a él le gustaban los pechos grandes como los de Hinata o los de su madre, el no podía negar que los pechos de Hanabi tenían cierto encanto

Naruto al ver a Hanabi desnudarse parcialmente, empezó a besar el cuello de la chica y lentamente bajaba por su cuerpo hasta llegar a sus pechos, los cuales comenzó a chupar y masajear, solo para estimular a Hanabi, la cual estaba completamente excitada

Hanabi no podía creer que Naruto era muy bueno en lo que estaba haciendo, tanto así que Hanabi estaba muy mojada solo por besarla y jugar con sus pechos.

Hanabi no pudo resistir mas y se vino, mojando toda la cama con sus jugos vaginales, era la primera vez que Hanabi se había venido tanto, tantas veces que se había masturbado pensando en el rubio frente a ella y nunca se había venido tanto como ahora.

Naruto se detuvo un momento, solo para ver como los jugos de Hanabi salían rápidamente de la mojada vagina de la chica, de repente Naruto comenzó a lamerla, disfrutando el sabor de Hanabi.

"N-Naruto-san, n-no me lamas ahí, ese lugar debe estar sucio" dijo Hanabi entre gemidos, tratando de detener a Naruto de lo que estaba haciendo

"Hanabi, solo disfruta esta sensación, justo como yo te estoy disfrutando a ti" respondió Naruto, deteniéndose en lo que estaba haciendo, para entonces seguir besando el cuerpo de Hanabi mientras subía lentamente, pasando por su vientre y pechos una vez más, hasta llegar al rostro de la castaña y así darle otro sensual beso, el cual Hanabi devolvió

"N-Naruto-san…" dijo Hanabi, pero fue interrumpida por el rubio en cuestión

"Naruto, solo Naruto está bien, después de todo ya eres parte de mi Harem" dijo Naruto con una sonrisa, mientras cerraba sus ojos

"De acuerdo N-Naruto" respondió feliz Hanabi mientras se acercaba una vez más al rubio para besarlo

Momentos después de ese beso, ambos se separaron para tomar un poco de aire, en ese momento Naruto aprovechó la situación para despojar a Hanabi completamente de su Yukata, dejándola solo en ropa interior, ya que ella no traía puesto un bra.

Naruto admiraba sus pantis blancas, las cuales, como estaban mojadas se empezaban a transparentar y mostraban con un poco de dificultad la empapada vagina de Hanabi

"Hanabi, puedo?" preguntaba Naruto, poniendo sus manos en las caderas de la chica, y colocarlas sobre las pantis de ella

Hanabi no pudo responder así que solo asintió, Naruto al ver esto, lentamente comenzó a bajar las mojadas pantis, pasando por todo el largo de sus piernas hasta finalmente llegar a los pies y liberarla de su ultima prenda de ropa, dejando a Hanabi completamente desnuda.

Naruto con la ayuda de Hanabi que estaba sentada frente al chico, comenzaron a quitarle la ropa al rubio, Hanabi ya estaba desesperada por ver a Naruto desnudo, y una vez que se deshicieron de la ultima prenda, Hanabi se sorprendió de ver el tamaño del duro pene de Naruto.

"N-Naruto, de verdad eres increíble" dijo Hanabi acercándose al pene del chico para darle un tierno beso en la punta de este

Sin más Hanabi empezó a lamer el pene de Naruto desde un lado, pasando su lengua por todo el miembro del chico, Naruto solo sentía el placer de la lengua de Hanabi.

"Hanabi, eso se siente increíble aaaaaahhh" dijo Naruto terminando con un gemido

Hanabi en vez de parar, prefirió continuar saboreando el pene del rubio, entonces llevo su boca a la punta una vez más y sin más lo metió lentamente, dejando entrar centímetro por centímetro del suculento miembro.

Hanabi, no podía creer lo bien que sabia el pene de Naruto, solo con chuparlo por unos minutos, ya se había hecho adicta ante el sabor.

"Ha-Hanabiiiiiiiii" gimió Naruto agarrando la cabeza de la chica solo para hacerla tragar completamente su pene y haciéndola atragantarse, Naruto no resistió más y se vino en la boca de Hanabi, llenándola completamente con su viscoso semen.

Naruto terminó de eyacular y finalmente sacó su pene de la boca de la chica, Hanabi por su parte estaba tosiendo un poco del semen de Naruto, ya que esperaba que Naruto le avisara de antemano que ya iba a eyacular.

Ya que Hanabi termino de escupir el sobrante de semen, el cual cayó en sus pechos, nuevamente se acostó en la cama, masajeando sus pechos cubiertos por el semen del chico.

Naruto al ver esto se estaba excitando poco a poco, llevó su boca a la chorreante vagina de Hanabi y empezó a lamer los mojados labios de Hanabi, y con una mano apretaba su clítoris, aumentando mas el placer de la chica

"Aaaaaaaaaahhh" dio un excitante grito Hanabi, al sentir su clítoris ser apretado, mientras eso pasaba, ella pinchaba sus pezones, lo cual le dio gran placer

Esto hizo que Hanabi se viniera en el rostro de Naruto, empapándole toda la cara al rubio, el cual tragó el delicioso néctar de Hanabi.

Naruto cayó sobre Hanabi al terminar de tomar sus jugos, y ahí ambos tomaron un pequeño descanso

"Hanabi, eres increíble, eres muy buena para ser tu primera vez" dijo Naruto colocándose a un lado de la chica, Hanabi al escuchar esto se puso muy feliz, ya que era capaz de complacer al chico que le gustaba

"Naruto, hazme tuya, ya no puedo resistir mas" dijo Hanabi sentándose sobre Naruto, colocando su vagina en el semiduro pene de Naruto, empezó a mover sus caderas para así frotar su vagina contra el pene del chico y ponerlo duro una vez más, lo cual consiguió en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Hanabi al completar su tarea se levantó por un momento y con una mano tomó el pene de su amante para llevarlo a su vagina

Naruto solo veía todo lo que hacía su nueva chica, Hanabi ya se estaba sentando una vez más para ya meter el pene de Naruto en ella, el miembro del rubio ya se encontraba en la vagina de Hanabi, pero una delgada barrera la estaba deteniendo, eso no era problema para Naruto, con un poco de fuerza y mientras agarraba a Hanabi desde sus caderas, lentamente forzaba su pene en Hanabi, hasta que finalmente rompió su himen, haciendo gemir del dolor a Hanabi y haciéndola sangrar ligeramente.

"Kyaaaaaaaaa" gritó Hanabi por el dolor

Naruto notó la cara de dolor que tenía Hanabi, así que se detuvo por un momento, para que Hanabi se acostumbrara al tamaño del rubio

Para disminuir el dolor de la chica, Naruto llevó sus manos a los modestos pechos de su amante y así dándole placer lentamente.

"Aaaaaaahhh Aaaaaaaahhh Aaaaaaaahhh" gemía Hanabi olvidándose del dolor completamente

Entonces Naruto se empezó a mover lentamente, penetrando a la hermosa chica una y otra vez, provocándole placer y olvidar por completo el dolor, Naruto se acercó a Hanabi y comenzó a chupar uno de sus pezones, los cuales estaban completamente duros, Hanabi solo podía abrazar a Naruto, ya que estaba perdiendo la razón debido al increíble placer que recibía por parte del rubio.

Naruto entonces empujo levemente a Hanabi, para dejarla caer en la cama y el tener una increíble vista de la hermosa chica, Hanabi estaba en un estado de éxtasis absoluto, solo era su primera vez teniendo sexo, pero ya se había vuelto adicta a la actividad y sobre todo adicta al pene del rubio.

"N-Naruto-saaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan, sigue dándome más de tu sabroso peneeeeeeee" dijo Hanabi con la lengua de fuera y una cara estupefacta

"Hanabi, estas muy apretada, eres la chica más apretada que me he cogido y debo decir que me encanta" dijo Naruto dando fuertes penetraciones

"Narutooooooooo tu pene es asombroso, como me hubiera gustado ser de tu edad y que tú fueras mi novio, pero Onee-chan te tiene y ella es feliz, lo único que te pido es que también me des atención, por favor" dijo Hanabi lo mejor que pudo

"Hanabi tu siempre serás una persona y una chica muy importante para mí, ya que decidiste unirte a mí y tu hermana y decidiste no contarle a nadie lo que había hecho con mi madre, por eso hoy, te haré sentir bien" dijo Naruto ahora dando penetraciones rapidas, lo cual a Hanabi le encantaba

Hanabi ya no podía contenerse por mucho mas y se estaba a punto de venir, así que le advirtió a Naruto

"Na-Naruto, siento una sensación muy extraña pero placentera, creo que me voy a venir" dijo Hanabi alzándose un poco para acercar su rostro a Naruto

El rubio por su parte seguía penetrando a la chica y vio como se estaba levantando para acercarse a él, Naruto decidió acercar su rostro a la chica también y ambos terminaron en un lujurioso beso, ambos batallando una vez más con sus lenguas para intentar dominar al otro, Hanabi obviamente perdió debido a la falta de experiencia, pero no le importaba ya que Naruto era con el que estaba teniendo una sensual batalla de lenguas

Naruto al dominar a Hanabi, seguía penetrándola, cambiando constantemente su velocidad, hasta que finalmente sentía llegar su propio orgasmo

"H-Hanabi-chan estoy a p-punto de venirme" dijo Naruto gruñiendo y tratando de resistir lo mas que podía

"J-Juntos Naruto, por lo que más quieras terminemos juntos" dijo Hanabi

Entonces sin mas ambos tuvieron un orgasmo al mismo tiempo, Hanabi liberó una gran cantidad de sus jugos vaginales y Naruto una gran cantidad de esperma, ambos líquidos calientes se mezclaban, Naruto sacó su ahora flácido pene y se acostó junto a Hanabi, la cual llevó una mano a su chorreante vagina y sentía como salían sus líquidos, combinados con los de Naruto

Hanabi volteó a ver a Naruto y le dio un apasionado beso, el cual el rubio le devolvió para después abrazarla

\- **FIN DE LEMON -**

"Naruto, gracias por este maravilloso regalo" dijo Hanabi con una sonrisa

"No hay de que Hanabi, pero este solo fue la primera parte de tu regalo, la segunda parte te la daré más tarde" respondió Naruto poniendo un poco mas de fuerza en su abrazo, pero no la suficiente para no lastimarla

Hanabi y Naruto se quedaron así por un tiempo y Hanabi se quedó dormida despues de un rato, Naruto solo se quedó acostado, esperando a que Hanabi despertara, lo cual no pasaría durante un tiempo

De repente Hinata entró a la habitación, envuelta simplemente en una toalla

"Hinata, donde has estado?" preguntó Naruto

"B-Bueno Naruto-kun, estaba tomando un baño, parece que ya le diste su regalo a Hanabi" dijo Hinata acercándose a la cama, para finalmente acostarse junto a su hermana y su novio

"Cuando despierte Hanabi, le daremos el resto de su regalo, acabo de hablar con mi padre, me dijo que volverá hasta en la noche, tuvo algunos asuntos urgentes" dijo Hinata recostando su cabeza en el brazo que Naruto extendió para ella

"Ya veo, entonces no puedo esperar a que Hanabi despierte" dijo Naruto cerrando los ojos al igual que Hinata hacia lo mismo

Y así los tres quedando profundamente dormidos, ansiosos por que ambos le darían un día muy especial a Hanabi, un cumpleaños que jamás olvidaría

 **Y aquí termina el capitulo, espero que les haya gustado, una disculpa por tardar tanto en actualizar, espero poder seguir escribiendo, un poco mas rápido a como he estado escribiendo en estos últimos días,**

 **De verdad gracias por su paciencia, y no se les olvide dejar su review.**

 **Sin mas que decir me despido**

 **Crimson Dragon VIRUS**


	11. Anuncio Año Nuevo 2017

**Hola a todos mis seguidores aqui Crimson, esto es simplemente para decirles que los siguientes capítulos de Naruto: El Entretenimiento de Kushina y Naruto: Tiempo de calidad serán publicados en enero del año entrante, si siguen mi fic de DxD: Un Nuevo Universo el siguiente capítulo ya está casi terminado y será publicado antes de que acabe el año.**

 **pasando a otros asuntos no se olviden de seguirme en Twitter, ahí publicare el estado de mis fics, cuando el siguiente capítulo sea publicado e imágenes de los atuendos de los personajes etc. etc. esto lo hice para los usuarios que no tengan cuenta en FF y puedan seguir los fics sin tener que crear una, el link para ir a mi Twitter está en mi perfil de FF chequenlo.**

 **y por último espero que todos se la hayan pasado bien el 24 de diciembre y que tengan un próspero 2017**

 **Cuando empecé a escribir Fanfiction de verdad no creí que todos ustedes siguieran mis historias, esto de verdad me alegra y espero que me sigan apoyando este año entrante, de verdad muchas gracias por todo su apoyo y no estaremos viendo el año entrante, esperen con ansias los nuevos capítulos y posiblemente los nuevos fics que se me ocurran o sus ideas One-shot para Tiempo de Calidad**

 **Sin más que agregar me despido, muy agradecido por su apoyo**

 **Feliz Navidad y Año Nuevo 2017**

 **Crimson Dragon VIRUS**


	12. Cap: 8 Noticia para la Familia Uzumaki

**Finalmente aquí está el siguiente capítulo de El Entretenimiento de Kushina, después de bastante tiempo sin actualizar, finalmente lo terminé, debo decirles que aquí habrá un Plot Twist que en mi opinión les gustará mucho, díganme en un review que opinan**

 **Les recuerdo que tengo una cuenta de Twitter, pueden ver el enlace en mi perfil de Fanfiction, y ahí los dirigirá a Twitter**

 **De igual forma les recuerdo que si leen mi otro fic de Tiempo de Calidad, pueden dejarme un sugerencia para One-shot, solo dejen una idea con una descripción, el titulo de su capitulo y los personajes que quieran que aparezca en la historia**

 **Reviews:**

 **Silvers D. Hei: Bueno ya actualicé ese fic, tienes razón, la escritura en mi caso me absorbe mucho tiempo, pero trato de hacerlo lo mas rápido posible, saludos**

 **ShadowKing1992: Efectivamente Hanabi, ya necesitaba atención, ahora disfruta el siguiente capitulo, saludos**

 **Karnash: Mira a quien le tocó ahora, y gracias por tu opinión con respecto a la colaboración con Silvers, saludos**

 **Silber D. Wolf: Gracias por el review, saludos**

 **Jonathan486: Pues aquí tienes la segunda parte, saludos**

 **daniel2610994: Gracias, desafortunadamente no me dieron el trabajo, pero ya fui a otra y posiblemente si me lo den, solo estoy esperando la llamada del dueño, saludos**

 **Lux Dragneel: Efectivamente, maldito Naruto es un bastardo con suerte, y bueno aquí está el siguiente, saludos**

 **Leonardo872: Que bueno que te gustó, saludos**

 **Alex-Flyppy: Bueno, aquí Hiashi será un viejo buena onda jaja, ahora, Hanabi necesitaba desahogarse de alguna forma y en este caso eligió la perversión, lee el capitulo y dime que opinas, tranquilo ya aparecerán, saludos**

 **reptilian: Gracias por tu review, trataré de escribir lo mas rápido posible, saludos**

 **blexan22: Me da gusto que leas este fic, aquí tienes la continuación, saludos**

 **atila234: No te preocupes, continuará, y aquí tienes el siguiente capitulo, saludos**

 **JJJJ7EXD: Aquí tienes el siguiente, saludos**

 **Bueno sin mas que agregar disfruten el capítulo.**

Naruto: El Entretenimiento de Kushina

Capitulo 8: Noticia para la familia Uzumaki

Las horas pasaron, desde que Naruto y Hinata llegaron al cuarto de Hanabi y se quedaron dormidos los tres, Hanabi lentamente se despertaba por el extraño movimiento que sentía en su cama, abrió los ojos lentamente solo para ver sobre ella a su hermana mayor Hinata en cuatro, completamente desnuda y a su novio detrás de ella, de la misma forma, Naruto penetrando a la no tan tímida Hinata

"Aaaaaaaahhh N-Naruto dame mas, dame mas d-de tu increíble pene" dijo Hinata disfrutando como su novio la penetraba salvajemente

Hanabi se sorprendió ante lo que encontró al despertar, su querida hermana mayor en pleno acto sexual con su novio y lo que era peor, sobre ella, mientras dormía

Hinata logró recuperar el sentido por un momento, y vio a su hermanita despertar al fin

"H-Hanabiiiiii, por fin despiertaaaaaaas" dijo Hinata entre gemidos mientras el pene de Naruto llegaba a lo más profundo de su vagina

"O-Onee-chan, que están haciendo?" pregunto Hanabi sorprendida

"Disfrutando una parte de N-Naruto-kun, Hanabi deberías aprovechar que se encuentra aquí" respondió Hinata sonrojada por lo que estaba haciendo con su novio frente a su hermana

"Oh Hanabi al fin despiertas" llamó Naruto a la hermana menor, mientras penetraba a Hinata y le daba alguna nalgada ocasional

"Porque están teniendo sexo sobre mí Naruto-san?" pregunto Hanabi, ya reaccionando ante lo sucedido

"Bueno, Hinata quería que los tres tuviéramos un poco de tiempo de calidad juntos, así que decidimos incluirte mientras teníamos sexo, pero como no despertabas quisimos empezar sin ti" explicó Naruto y después de un momento sacó su pene de la mojada vagina de Hinata y la hizo acostarse a lado de Hanabi

"Hinata, estas lista para recibir mi semen?" preguntó Naruto, a lo que Hinata asintió, el rubio entonces comenzó a masturbarse

"Hanabi, prepárate para recibir el caliente semen de Naruto-kun" dijo Hinata a su hermana

"Onee-chan, yo ya estab…" quiso decir Hanabi, pero fue interrumpida por su hermana la cual empezó a besarla

Naruto al observar a las sensuales hermanas besarse, no pudo resistir mas y les aviso que ya estaba a punto de venirse

"H-Hinata, H-Hanabi, ya no puedo resistir mas" dijo Naruto, las hermanas Hyuga, dejaron de besarse para recibir su sustancia favorita

"Me vengooooooo" dijo Naruto, finalmente liberando su carga, bañando a las hermanas Hyuga con su blanca sustancia

Ambas hermanas sentían el caliente semen en sus pechos y vientre, y después que el rubio terminó de eyacular, ambas hermanos comenzaron a masturbarse

"Hanabi, quieres hacerlo con Naruto-kun?" pregunto Hinata a su hermana menor, mientras apretaba sus duros pezones y restregaba el semen por todo su cuerpo

"Si Onee-chan, Naruto-san, puedes hacerme sentir bien?" preguntó Hanabi sonrojada mientras miraba a Naruto, el cual ya estaba una vez más completamente erecto

"Claro Hanabi, después de todo todavía es tu cumpleaños y debes ser consentida el dia de hoy" dijo Naruto gateando sobre Hanabi, para detenerse sobre ella, mientras que la chica no dejaba de masturbar su mojada vagina, Naruto por su parte se colocó de rodillas en el vientre de Hanabi y comenzó a jugar con sus pechos, que aunque no eran tan grandes como los de su hermana, todavía podría hacer muchas cosas con ellos

"Hanabi, de verdad te gusta que juegue con tus pezones?" preguntó Naruto, apretando un pezón más fuerte que el otro e intercambiando la fuerza con que lo hacía a cada uno

"Siiiiii Naruto-san, me gusta que juegues con ellos, con todo mi cuerpo, me encanta como juegas con él, adoro como tus manos me acarician y como me besas, adoro todo lo que haces conmigo y amo como tu gran pene entra en mi apretada y pervertida vaginaaaaaaaaa" dijo Hanabi mientras se masturbaba y Naruto seguía apretando sus pezones

Naruto al escuchar esto no pudo resistirlo más, el rubio soltó los pezones de la chica y se acercó a ella para besarla apasionadamente, Hinata aprovechó y comenzó a lamer todo el semen que estaba en el cuerpo de su hermanita

Hanabi por su parte disfrutaba lo que estaban haciendo la pareja con su cuerpo, Hinata mientras lamía cada posible gota del blanco líquido, llevó una de sus manos hacia la empapada vagina de Hanabi, solo para empezar a frotar su duro clítoris, esto provoco que Hanabi comenzara a gemir

"Kyaaaaaaaaaah O-Oneeeeeee-chaaaaaaan aaaaaaaaaah" gimió Hanabi llamando la atención de Hinata

"Acaso te gustó Hanabi?" preguntó Hinata ahora apretando un poco el clítoris de su hermanita y provocándole una vez más que gimiera

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH" gimió Hanabi con mucha fuerza

"Onwee-chwaaawaan" fue todo lo que pudo decir Hanabi, ya que su hermana le dio mucho placer solo con sus manos, tanto que ninguna chica menor de edad pudiera controlar

Hanabi se vino, empapando la mano de su hermana, Hinata como pudo empezó a tomar el jugo vaginal de Hanabi, directamente de la fuente, sin esperar a que saliera de esta, Hinata comenzaba a lamer la chorreante vagina

Hanabi ya no podía reaccionar ante las acciones de su hermana, Naruto por su parte estaba besando el cuello de la chica a un lado de ella y mientras se apoyaba con una mano en la ahora estrecha cama, con la otra jugaba con uno de los pechos de la chica, aunque no fueran tan grandes como los de su herman, el sabia que cuando tuviera su edad, serian por lo menos tan grandes como los de su hermana, genética, algunas veces puede ser algo bueno y otras algo grandioso.

"Na-Naruto-saaaaaan, te necesito dentro de miiii" dijo Hanabi entre gemidos

"Hinata, vamos a darle a Hanabi algo que nunca podrá olvidar" dijo Naruto deteniéndose y moviéndose a donde se encontraba Hinata, la hermana mayor simplemente asintió y fue hacia el rostro de Hanabi

"Onee-chan?" preguntó Hanabi desconcertada por lo que iban a hacer ellos

Hinata entonces acercó su rostro al de su hermana Hanabi cerró sus ojos y se preparó para besar a su hermana mayor, Hinata entonces besó a su hermana y liberó dentro de su boca los jugos vaginales de Hanabi, la chica en cuestión estaba sorprendida, estaba tomando sus propios fluidos y por alguna razón le gustaba su propio sabor

El rubio Uzumaki por su parte estaba colocando la punta de su pene en la mojada entrada de Hanabi, y de repente comenzó a frotar dicho miembro contra el clítoris de la pequeña

"Mmmmm mmmmwaaaaaaahh" gimió Hanabi terminando forzosamente el beso con su hermana, Hinata entonces aprovechó para colocar su vagina en el rostro de su hermanita

"Hanabi-chan, por favor dame placer" dijo Hinata ya sobre el rostro de la castaño

"Onee-chan, te quiero mucho" dijo Hanabi, al escuchar esto Hinata bajo un poco más, para finalmente entrar en contacto con la boca de Hanabi, esta entonces comenzó a lamer a su hermana, dándole placer

"Aaaaaaaah Hanabi, eres muy buena en estoooooo" dijo Hinata entre gemidos

El rubio Uzumaki, solo veía a las hermanas interactuar y entonces frenó su movimiento contra la vagina de la pequeña castaña, Naruto movió un poco su pene y lo colocó en la entrada

El rubio esperó un momento y de repente de un empujón metió su pene con mucha fuerza

Hanabi al sentir algo entrar en su ano, no pudo hacer nada más que gritar

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhh Narutooooooooooooooooooooo, ese no es la entradaaaaaaaa" gritó Hanabi, interrumpiendo el placer a su hermana

"Tranquila Hanabi-chan, el dolor ya pasará" dijo Naruto tocando el fondo del interior de Hanabi, solo se detuvo un momento para que Hanabi se acostumbrara al pene de Naruto

"Estas lista Hanabi-chan?" preguntó Naruto a la castaña

"S-Si Naruto-san continúa por favor, hazme el amor, hazme sentir como nunca, quiero que me hagas tuya Naruto, quiero ser tu puta personal, quiero que me llenes con tu semen" dijo Hanabi, sacando a la luz todo lo que ella quería

Naruto al escuchar lo que dijo Hanabi, simplemente se puso más duro, algo que Hanabi pudo sentir dentro de ella, el rubio sin más, siguió penetrando a la hermana menor Hyuga

"Aaaaaa siii Naruto-san, me encanta tu duro peneeeeee" gritaba Hanabi, mientras que Naruto la penetraba

Hinata se separó de Hanabi, ya que estaba ocupada con otras cosas, y fue con su novio para darle un apasionado beso, Naruto rodeo a Hinata con un brazó para alcanzar uno de sus pechos apretarlo, mientras que con la otra mano jugaba con el clítoris de Hanabi

Ambas hermanas no podían dejar de gemir, no podían creer lo bueno que era Naruto en actividades sexuales

Después de bastante tiempo tanto Naruto como Hanabi no podían aguantar

"Hanabi-chan ya no podré aguantar mas, donde quieres que termine?" preguntó Naruto

"N-Naruto-san lo quiero dentro de mí quiero tu delicioso semen en mi cuerpo, lo quiero todoooooooo" dio Hanabi para al final gemir

"Aquí voy H-Hanabi-chaaaaaan" dijo Naruto ahora penetrando con gran fuerza el apretado ano

"Hanabiiiiiii" "Narutoooooo" gemían los dos al mismo tiempo, mientras Naruto finalmente liberaba su carga dentro de Hanabi

Naruto seguía eyaculando hasta llenar completamente a Hanabi, en ese momento sacó su pene y seguía eyaculando sobre ella, Hinata se acostó junto a su hermana, para que Naruto la bañara de igual forma con su caliente semen

Ambas hermanas disfrutaban la sustancia del rubio, con sus manos tomaban un poco de dicha sustancia y la empezaban a beber o restregarla por todo su cuerpo, mientras que se masturbaban o jugaban con sus pechos

Naruto después de un minuto terminó de eyacular y cayó entre las hermanas cubiertas en semen, los tres después de eso, volvieron a dormir, esperando a que el día terminara

\- Horas después -

Naruto despertó entre las hermanas Hyuga, ambas abrazándolo, forcejeó un poco para liberarse del agarre de las dos chicas, para poder ir a tomar un baño, por suerte para él, no había nadie en la mansión de los Hyuga, así que salió completamente desnuda de la habitación de Hanabi, para ir en busca del baño y así poder limpiar bien su cuerpo

Momentos después, Naruto finalmente estaba limpió y regresó a buscar su ropa, vestido salió de la mansión Hyuga para volver a su auto y buscar un pequeño paquete, una vez que sacó el paquete del auto regresó a la mansión

Buscó a las hermanas Hyuga, esperando que ya estuvieran despiertas, el rubio entró en la habitación y lo único que encontró fue la sucia cama en la que estaban los tres hace unos momentos y antes de que pudiera salir de la habitación, la puerta se abrió inesperadamente, revelando a ambas hermanas vistiendo nada más que una toalla en su cuerpo

"Naruto-kun a donde fuiste?" preguntó Hinata mientras se secaba el pelo con una toalla más pequeña

"Fui a buscar un regalo que compré para Hanabi, espero que lo disfrutes" dijo Naruto dándole el regalo a la castaña

"Puedo abrirlo Naruto-san?" preguntó Hanabi emocionada por saber lo que era

"Claro Hanabi, Hinata y yo lo elegimos para ti" respondió Naruto

Hanabi entonces quitó el envoltorio de regalo rápidamente y descubrió que era una película, pero en esta había una mujer muy hermosa desnuda en la portada y detrás de ella 3 hombres en un estado igual al de la chica en cuestión

"Es una película porno?" preguntó Hanabi por el extraño regalo

"Asi Hanabi, ya que decidiste tener sexo con Naruto-kun, creo que deberías acostumbrarte más al tema en cuestión" respondió Hinata a su hermana menor

"Además Hanabi-chan creo que Konan es una excelente actriz porno" dijo Naruto tratando de que Hanabi aceptara con gusto la película

"Solo porque es un regalo de ustedes lo veré" dijo Hanabi algo emocionada porque esta sería la primera vez que vería una película porno

"Perfecto Hanabi-chan, pero te recomiendo que la veas tu sola o si lo prefieres con Hinata" dijo Naruto

"Claro Naruto-san, gracias por todo lo que hicieron hoy" dijo Hanabi jalando a Naruto y a su hermana a un pequeño abrazo de grupo, Hinata y Naruto le devolvieron el abrazo

Después de eso ambas chicas fueron a vestirse, una vez listas los tres fueron a ver televisión para entretenerse en lo que llegaba el padre de las chicas

Pasó alrededor de media hora para que finalmente Hiashi Hyuga llegara a su hogar con muchas bolsas, lo que posiblemente sean regalos para su hija

Los tres chicos junto con el padre de las chicas pasaron un momento agradable, ya era algo tarde y Naruto tenía que irse

"Hiashi-san, muchas gracias por todo, de verdad pasé un día muy agradable" dijo Naruto al patriarca de la casa Hyuga

"Al contrario Naruto-kun, gracias a ti por alegrarle el día a mis hijas, espero verte más seguido por aquí" dijo Hiashi despidiéndose del rubio

"Claro Hiashi-san" dijo Naruto viendo a Hiashi irse de la habitación

"Naruto-kun te acompaño hasta la puerta" dijo Hinata a su novio

"Yo tambien voy Onee-chan" dijo Hanabi caminando detrás de ellos

"Cuando podemos volver a vernos Naruto-san?" preguntó Hanabi ansiosa por ver a Naruto una vez mas

"Espero que sea pronto Hanabi-chan, tranquila, disfruta primero tu regalo, y me aseguraré de preparar algo especial para ti" dijo Naruto a la pequeña la cual se sonrojó, acto seguido Naruto le dio un tierno beso a la chica, el cual aceptó con mucho gusto

Naruto se separó de la sonrojada chica y volteó a ver a Hinata

"Hinata te hablo cuando llegue a casa de acuerdo?" dijo Naruto a su novia

"Claro Naruto-kun" dijo Hinata ahora ella acercándose a su novio para besarlo, Naruto se acercó para poder hacer lo mismo que hizo con Hanabi, ambos se estaban besando y Naruto llevó su mano al gran trasero de Hinata para poder tocarlo

Hanabi solo se sonrojó por lo que hacían frente a ella y comenzó a excitarse al ver a la pareja

Un minuto después la pareja se separó y ambos estaban conectados por un pequeño hilo de saliva, a la vista de Hanabi eso era algo muy erótico

El rubio ya alejado de ambas chicas se despidió de las dos

"Entonces te llamo en un rato Hinata" dijo Naruto saliendo de el complejo Hyuga

"Hasta luego Naruto-kun" dijo Hinata

"Adios Naruto-san, espero verte pronto otra vez" dijo Hanabi con una sonrisa

"Hasta luego chicas" dijo Naruto ya subiendo a su auto para finalmente irse a su casa

Después de conducir por alrededor de 25 minutos Naruto finalmente llegó a su casa, estacionó y bajó de este, para dirigirse a la puerta trasera de su casa y finalmente entrar a esta.

Ahí se encontraban sus padres platicando y por lo que podía ver el rubio era algo serio, siguió caminando hasta estar en su punto de vista y llamar su atención

"Ya llegue" dijo Naruto, avisando a sus padres de su presencia

"Oh cariño que bueno que vuelves, tu padre tiene algo importante que decirte" dijo Kushina alegre por ver a su hijo

"Que sucede papá?" preguntó Naruto por lo que tenía que decir Minato

"Bueno hijo, como ya saben los dos, me promovieron a vicepresidente de la compañía y hasta ahora toda ha ido muy bien, hasta podría decir que excelente, pero ahora me piden que vaya a un viaje de capacitación al extranjero" explicó Minato a su hijo, el cual estaba sorprendido por la noticia

"Papá eso es increíble, y cuanto tiempo estarás de viaje?" pregunto Naruto, sabiendo lo que ese viaje significaba para su madre y él mismo

"Esa es la cuestión, no me dijeron exactamente, pero por lo que sé sobre esos viajes es que duran alrededor d meses, puede ser mas o puede ser menos" respondió Minato

"Lo que esperaba de esto era si podía ir con mi familia, pero como es solo un viaje de capacitación me dijeron que no era posible" dijo Minato algo deprimido por no poder llevar a su esposa e hijo con él.

"Es una lástima cariño a Naruto y a mí nos hubiera encantado ir contigo, supongo que tendremos que esperarte aquí en casa" dijo Kushina fingiendo tristeza, Naruto sabia perfectamente que su madre solo estaba fingiendo, porque lo único que ella quería era pasar tiempo con su hijo

"Si es una lástima de verdad, tal vez para mis próximas vacaciones podamos hacer un viaje los tres" dijo Minato con esperanza de pasar tiempo con su familia

"Cuando es tu viaje papá?" preguntó Naruto a su padre

"En una semana hijo, tengo que preparar mi equipaje y dejar listos todos los pendientes que tengo antes de poder irme" dijo Minato a su hijo

"Ya veo" fue todo lo que dijo Naruto

"Me llevarás al aeropuerto verdad?" preguntó Minato a su hijo

"Claro papá, ya sabes que puedes pedirme lo que sea" respondió Naruto a su padre

"Perfecto hijo, eres el mejor" dijo Minato a su hijo

Los tres integrantes de la familia Uzumaki pasaron un rato junto, los tres fueron a la sala a ver un película, una hora pasó y ya iban a mitad de la película, pero Minato ya se encontraba muy cansado como para terminar de ver dicha película

"Cariño ya me iré a dormir, estoy muy cansado por tanto trabajo" dijo Minato poniéndose de pie

"De acuerdo cariño, descansa" dijo Kushina dándole un beso a su esposo

Naruto solo veía a la pareja despedirse con un pequeño beso, el rubio sabía que su madre no estaba contenta con su esposo, es por eso que ya no le daba el mismo cariño que antes, ahora todo ese cariño lo dedicaba completamente a su hijo

"Disfruten el resto de la película" dijo Minato finalmente saliendo de la habitación

Kushina y Naruto se quedaron viendo la película por un rato mas, ambos sabían que Minato tenía el sueño pesado y por más ruido que hicieran él no se despertaría por nada en el mundo

"Dime Naruto que planes tienes para cuando tu padre se vaya a su viaje?" preguntó Kushina a su hijo llevando una mano a la entrepierna del chico

"Creo que tenemos que hacer algo especial mamá" respondió Naruto el ahora llevando su mano a los amplios pechos de la caliente pelirroja

"Aaaaaahh has pensado en algo?" dijo Kushina sensualmente sintiendo la mano de su hijo

"Que te parece si nos deshacemos de nuestras ropas el momento en que papá salga en su viaje" dijo Naruto quitando exitosamente la blusa de su madre, revelando un sexy bra negro que se transparentaba ligeramente y podía ver un poco sus duros pezones

"Kyaaaa cariño, m-me parece una b-buena ideaaaaa" dijo Kushina entre gemidos

"Solo por imaginarme desnuda todo el tiempo con mi hijo me excita demasiado que no puedo contenerme" dijo Kushina llevando su mano desocupada a su vagina y comenzar a frotar sus labios sobre su ropa interior

"Acaso te gustó la idea mamá?" preguntó Naruto quitándole el bra a su madre, revelando sus enormes pechos al rubio

"Siiii cariño hay que hacerlo, todos los días que tu padre no esté aquí" dijo Kushina completamente excitada y liberando un poco de jugos vaginales, Kushina baño sus dedos en ellos y los llevó a su boca para probar la excitante esencia

"Mamá eso se ve delicioso" dijo Naruto viendo a Kushina probar sus propios fluidos, el rubio entonces empezó a besar los pechos de la pelirroja y bajaba lentamente por el cuerpo de la mujer dándole apasionados besos a su cuerpo, finalmente llegó a su destino y comenzó a chupar la fuente del delicioso líquido

"Aaaaaaaaaaaahh Naruto tu lengua es asombroooooosaaaaaa" gritó Kushina mientras acariciaba la cabeza de su hijo

"Mamá eres deliciosa, no quiero separarme nunca de ti" dijo Naruto mientras pauso por un pequeño momento y lamia el clítoris de la pelirroja, causándole mucho mas placer a su madre

Kushina ahora expulsaba una gran cantidad de fluidos y empapaba todo el rostro de su hijo, cosa que a él no le importaba en lo absoluto.

Al final de eso, Naruto subió por el cuerpo de su madre y comenzó a besarla, ambos cayeron al sofá, Naruto encima de su madre, y su rostro en sus pechos, Kushina abrazó la cabeza de su hijo y ambos se quedaron en esa posición durante un tiempo hasta que finalmente ambos se quedaron dormidos.

Alrededor de una hora Kushina y Naruto despertaron

"Cariño, hay que ir a dormir, te veo en la mañana" dijo Kushina a un todavía soñoliento Naruto

"De acuerdo mamá" respondió Naruto a su madre, ambos se pusieron de pie, Kushina tomó su ropa, que fue descartada hace rato, se vistió una vez mas y Naruto le dio un beso para despedirse de ella

"Buenas noches mamá" dijo Naruto después de terminar el beso, terminó por agarrar el trasero de su madre, Kushina simplemente dejó a su hijo hacer lo que quisiera, ya que a ella le gustaba todo lo que él hacía, su esposo ya no le daba la misma atención que antes.

Una vez que Naruto estuvo satisfecho, se separó de su madre y ambos subieron las escaleras tomados de la mano, una vez arriba, ya se encontraban frente a la habitación del rubio, finalmente se soltaron las manos y se despidieron

"Buenas noches mamá, descansa" dijo Naruto

"Descansa cariño" respondió Kushina, no sin antes darle un apasionado beso a su hijo, y finalmente irse a su habitación y poder dormir.

 **Y aquí termina el capítulo, que les pareció, dejen un review para saber que tal estuvo, recuerden que pueden seguirme en Twitter, mi usuario es CrimsonDragonV ahí publico alguna actualización de los capitulos y la ropa que describo que usan los personajes.**

 **El próximo fic que actualice será DxD: Un Nuevo Universo**

 **Sin mas que agregar, me despido**

 **Crimson Dragon VIRUS**


	13. Noticia (Adopción)

**Hola a todos aquí Crimson, como ya saben no he actualizado en mucho tiempo mis fics y ya por fin logré actualizar Naruto Tiempo de Calidad**

 **Esta noticia es para decirles, ya que no tengo mucho tiempo para escribir, ahora solo me voy a centrar en dos Fic, Naruto Tiempo de Calidad y Highschool DxD Un Nuevo Universo, y para este fic, tristemente no voy a continuar escribiéndolo, si hay alguien que le gustaría adoptarlo con mucho gusto le puedo pasar los capítulos anteriores y seguirlo escribiendo**

 **si se preguntan porque este fic y no el de Tiempo de Calidad, la respuesta es porque en el otro interactuo con ustedes y en este no tanto, ademas me estaba aburriendo escribiendo este fic**

 **En fin, esa es la razón del porque ya no será continuado, espero que lo comprendan y una disculpa por des continuarlo**

 **Interesados de adoptarlo envíenme un mensaje por fanfiction**


	14. ADOPCIÓN CONFIRMADA

Hola a todos aquí Crimson, como saben puse en adopción este fic y ahora ya hay alguien que siga escribiendo esta historia

 **Emperor92** se hará cargo a partir de ahora,

Después borraré la historia de mi perfil

Por mi parte gracias por haber seguido el fic y que les haya gustado, nos veremos en Tiempo de Calidad y DxD: Un Nuevo Universo

Sin mas que decir me despido


End file.
